Moon-009 Agente casi secreta
by NiosKlastenos
Summary: La señorita Usagi Tsukino trabaja para la famosa Agencia de Investigación Lunar (AIL). Nunca había tenido que resolver algún enigma, hasta el día que llega hasta ella el caso del estudiante desaparecido Mamoru Chiba. Valiéndose de todas sus habilidades, Moon-009 resolverá este caso por su reputación y por lo guapo que resultó ser el chico desaparecido.
1. Moon-009 y el caso de Mamoru Chiba

Hola a todos por allí, les presento esta nueva locura que traigo: ¡Moon-009!

La verdad es que después de escuchar cierto cover de Moonlight Densetsu hecho por Tokyo Brass Style, se me vino la idea de una historia donde Usagi fuera una linda investigadora secreta y de allí surgió este nuevo Fanfic.

Digamos que no es de esas típicas historias serias de investigaciones sorprendentemente enredadas y complicadas, ya que eso no se me hace. Trataré de presentarles algo con más humor, suponiendo que lo que escribo tiene cierto grado de humor...

¡Sin nada más que decir... Disfruten!

* * *

**Moon-009 / Agente casi secreta.**

"Tsukino, Usagi Tsukino me llamo. Tengo 21 años y a diferencia de los muchos trabajos cotidianos que existen en este planeta, el mío es bastante particular: Soy una investigadora secreta. Trabajo para la Agencia de Investigación Lunar, y no, no realizamos investigaciones científicas sobre el satélite natural de nuestro planeta, si es que el nombre les da esa idea. La AIL resuelve un gran número de casos de asesinatos, desapariciones, engaños amorosos y otras cosas que no recuerdo, pero que necesitan de nuestra ayuda para ser aclarados. Debo decir que mi trabajo no es para nada sencillo. Nos enfrentamos a la muerte y a lo desconocido, utilizamos complicados métodos de deducción y encontramos respuestas donde nadie más puede encontrarlas... Bueno, eso es lo que me han contado. ¡No es que en todos los años que llevo de servicio en la AIL no me hayan dado aún un caso para resolver! Es que saben que mi ingenio debe ser reservado para el caso más increíble y enigmático que se pueda gestar en la ciudad de Tokio. Es por tal razón, que yo, Usagi Tsukino, aún no he resuelto ningún asesinato, desaparición o engaño amoroso."

Una joven y hermosa rubia descansaba los pies en el escritorio mientras disfrutaba de un tazón de chocolate caliente. Los días de trabajo en un helado y nevado Tokio invernal debían pasarse de buena manera, más si no tenías qué hacer en el trabajo. Pero lamentablemente su tranquilidad laboral fue abruptamente rota por el sonar de la puerta bajo el llamado de alguien al otro lado.

\- Adelante, está abierta. – Tras aquellas palabras la puerta abrió dejando mostrar a un negro y pequeño felino, que cargando una carpeta en su hocico, saltó hasta el mueble en el cual Usagi descansaba los pies. - ¡Luna, buenos días!

\- ¿Cuántas veces debo recordarte que tu escritorio es para trabajar y no para reposar tus pies, Moon-009? – La gata habló luego de dejar la carpeta sobre el escritorio y correr con sus patas las piernas de la chica holgazana.

\- Pero si no tengo trabajo que realizar, debo utilizar esta cosa para asuntos más útiles. –

\- Pues te traigo buenas nuevas. – Dijo el animal apuntando la carpeta de color dorado con decorados en forma de luna. – La jefa te ha asignado una investigación.

Un impresionante fulgor adornó la mirada de la rubia, que celebrando este acontecimiento, se puso de pie y comenzó a bailar contenta, no sin antes agarrar a su secretaria y ayudante Luna y unirla por la fuerza a su celebración.

\- ¡Finalmente! ¡Han reconocido mi esfuerzo y me entregaron un caso! – La gente que pasaba por el pasillo en esos momentos podía escuchar claramente los gritos de satisfacción y gozo que eran emitidos de la oficina con placa dorada grabada con el nombre Moon-009. - ¡La jefa Cosmos no se arrepentirá!

\- Eso espero… – La pobre gata era dejada en el escritorio nuevamente. – Abre lo que traje… - Las vueltas del improvisado baile de festejo de la joven investigadora la habían mareado un poco.

\- ¡Claro! – Sin demora Usagi abrió la carpeta y comenzó a leer con voz clara.

"_Caso 023145785._

_Nombre: Mamoru Chiba._

_Ocupación: Estudiante._

_Estado: Desaparecido._

_Fue visto por última vez el 27/08 del presente año."_

\- Rayos, ¿esa es toda la información?... – La chica rascó su cabeza un poco desanimada.- ¿Cómo esperan que resuelva un caso si no me dan la información necesaria?

\- ¡Usagi! ¡Eres una investigadora! Si necesitas información, tú la debes conseguir – La felina de pelaje oscuro reganó a la rubia. – Además, aún queda información por leer, solo da vuelta la página.

Al hacerlo, la joven observó al hombre más guapo que jamás había visto en su vida retratado en una fotografía. Su boca no podía abrirse más del asombro de ver que aquel chico desaparecido era realmente un espectáculo para sus ojos.

\- ¿Este es Mamoru Chiba?... – Preguntó aún encandilada por tan maravilloso hombre.

\- Sí, él es a quien debes encontrar. – Ayudando a la extraviada y embobada chica, dio vuelta a la página y mostró con su pata la siguiente información. – Anda, todavía falta que leas esto. –

\- Umh… - Volviendo a la realidad de su situación, se concentró en leer la siguiente información.

"… _Se perdió su rastro después de salir de clases en la Universidad. Su destino habitual después de clases era volver a su departamento, pero aquel día no llegó a destino. _

_Residencia: Condominios de Monte Azul N° 45, Tokio._

_Universidad: Desconocida."_

La chica gruñó por lo bajo. ¡Seguía siendo muy poca información! ¿Cómo rayos iba a saber dónde empezar a buscar o a quién preguntar sobre el chico? Realmente le había llamado la atención que un hombre tan guapo haya desaparecido de un día para otro, ¡ella quería resolver este caso!

\- ¡¿Qué hago?! – Preguntó confusa a su secretaria Luna, la cual sintiendo pena de la poca experiencia que tenía Usagi, se apiadó de ella y decidió entregarle una pequeña ayuda.

\- Condominios de Monte Azul N° 45, allí debes comenzar querida. Investiga sobre su círculo cercano, ya que a través de ellos podremos saber más a fondo de la vida y rutina del joven Mamoru Chiba. Luego de eso, ya sabrás qué hacer para resolver el caso. – La gata vio nuevamente como la mirada de la rubia investigadora se llenaba de gozo, alegría y un brillo particular. Sabía muy bien qué venía…

\- ¡Gracias Luna! ¡Me tratas mal y siempre me estás regañando, pero siempre he sabido que detrás de tu amargada fachada de gata solterona, me amas con todo tu corazón! – Usagi volvía a celebrar con un baile espontáneo y coreográficamente lleno de giros y saltos, mientras sostenía en los brazos a la pobre gata negra.

\- ¡No soy ni amargada ni solterona! ¡Bájame Usagi o le diré a la señora Cosmos que te quite el caso! – Amenazaba la felina, pero claramente no era escuchada, ya que la euforia de la joven era expresada a través de gritos del futuro éxito que le esperaba.

\- ¡Pronto estaré sentada al lado de la señora Cosmos administrando la Agencia de Investigación Lunar! ¡Este caso me llevará al estrellato! – Su sonrisa no podía ser más ancha y sus gritos más audibles.

"Tsukino, Usagi Tsukino me llamo. Tengo 21 años y a diferencia de los muchos trabajos cotidianos que existen en este planeta, el mío es bastante particular: Soy una investigadora secreta. Había esperado mucho tiempo para demostrar los grandes dotes que todo investigador logra adquirir en sus años de entrenamiento, y que yo espero haber aprendido en los dos meses en que me tuvieron leyendo aquel libro aburrido y tedioso llamado "Ética del Investigador Lunar". Sí, yo no estudié años para ser investigadora, solo meses. Y es que fui una de las 10 beneficiadas por la Agencia para poder ingresar a trabajar en ella sin estudios anteriores. Claro, quien debería estar trabajando acá es mi padre, ya que el llenó el formulario especial… pero la idea de ser una investigadora secreta, valió el hecho de borrar su nombre y poner el mío… Y también valió el hecho de que me echaran de la casa, pero eso es tema para otro día."

* * *

¡Esto recién comienza! Nuestra querida Usagi, conocida en su mundo laboral como Moon-009, ha conseguido su primer caso. Esperemos que pueda dar su mayor esfuerzo para comenzar esta aventura en busca de pistas.

Gracias a aquellos que se han dado el tiempo de leer esta locura y espero que les haya gustado.

¡Suerte!


	2. Investigación en los C de Monte Azul

Los milagros existen y aquí estoy con una actualización.

**"Esperemos que todas las energías del universo ayuden a Moon-009 con su primer caso".**

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Se lamió el pelaje de una de las patas y luego la pasó por su oreja, ordenándose para empezar un nuevo día. Luna se levantó de la cama y desvió la vista hacia donde roncaba su mayor responsabilidad en este mundo: Usagi Tsukino. Se aventuró donde dormía su ama y se aventó sobre ella. Claro que no la despertó con eso, era necesario más esfuerzo para que la joven despertara de su pesado y extenso sueño.

\- ¡USAGI!¡DESPIERTA! – Con las patas golpeaba la cabeza de la rubia, la cual se volteó en la cama, más no despertó. – No puedo creerlo, con esto debería ser suficiente para sacarla de un golpe de la cama. – Volvió a repetir la acción, pero con más fuerza. - ¡DESPIERTA! –

\- _Joven Mamoru, ahora que lo he salvado de sus captores, como paga puede casarse conmigo… _\- La felina rio ante aquella frase. No podía creer que su ama estuviera soñando con el chico desaparecido, era totalmente ridículo y poco ético. Volviendo a su seriedad habitual, bajó en busca de un libro grueso, aquel que más odiaba Usagi, titulado "Ética del Investigador Lunar" y lo dejó caer sobre la cabeza de la chica. Ésta inmediatamente saltó de la cama, gritando algo como "¡Los captores del joven Mamoru me hacen una emboscada!" y quedó en una pose de Kung Fu fallida en medio de la habitación. – Atrás captores que soy letal. -

\- Buenos días a ti también, Usagi. – La gata se bajó de la cama y se posicionó al lado de la ahora despierta investigadora. – El trabajo reclama nuestra presencia. –

\- Si el trabajo me vuelve a despertar con un golpe en la cabeza, juro que renuncio… - Refregó sus ojos y estiró el cuerpo aceptando que un nuevo día comenzaba para ella. Tomando a la gata en sus brazos sonrió. – Recuérdame por última vez qué debo hacer hoy. –

La felina suspiró. Con esta ya era la vez número veinticinco que le aclaraba a Usagi la rutina laboral que debía cumplir aquel día.

\- Debes ir a Condominios de Monte Azul N° 45, allí investiga sobre el círculo cercano de Mamoru. Ya sabremos qué hacer después. – Saltó de los brazos al suelo. – Y procura escribir lo que te acabo de decir para que no me vuelvas a preguntar. –

\- ¡Claro!... – Buscó su libreta adornada con pequeñas lunas rosadas y doradas y escribió apresurada, pero de inmediato se detuvo y miró seriamente a su secretaria Luna, quien buscaba en un armario su corbatín de trabajo. - ¿Cuál era el número del departamento?... –

Volvió a suspirar… El día sería muy largo.

* * *

Dos grandes edificios se levantaban frente a una joven rubia. Llevaba puesto su traje y las gafas oscuras, parte de su cabello amarrado en dos tomates, el resto volaba preso de la brisa que soplaba a esas horas. Sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia el pórtico de los edificios.

Los Condominios de Monte Azul eran un famoso complejo 4 estrellas, el cual habitaban personas de un alto nivel económico. Eran conocidos por ser dos torres azules brillantes que podían verse desde el monte cercano a ellas. Moon-009 sacó su libreta, leyó por enésima vez lo que Luna le había dicho que hiciera y tomó el coraje suficiente para encarar a su primer obstáculo: El guardia del pórtico, el cual por alguna extraña razón la había seguido con la mirada desde que se había bajado del bus que la trajo hasta ese lugar.

Tomó aire y luego dijo – No soy nadie sospechoso, dígame cómo llegar al departamento número 45. –

\- ¿45 de la torre A o B? –

\- ¡Maldición! – Aquello no salía en el informe que le entregaron. Había un departamento 45 en cada edificio, ¿cómo rayos se les pasó decirle eso? No era adivina para saber qué torre era la que habitaba el joven desaparecido. Luego su mente destelló bajo una idea que aparecía en ella. – Emh… Digamos que busco al señor Mamoru Chiba, que vive en alguno de los dos departamentos 45, pero realmente no sé cuál… ¿usted podría buscar en cuál torre vive él? –

\- No – El hombre cerró una pequeña ventana que separaba el exterior con el interior de la pequeña oficina de seguridad del pórtico. Moon-009 gruñó y sentándose en el suelo, masajeó su sien para estimular alguna próxima idea que pudiera gestarse en su mente.

\- Vamos, que algo salga… - Volvió a ser iluminada aquel día. Luna estaría orgullosa de ella si se enterara que tuvo dos ideas seguidas. Golpeó la ventana de la oficina y nuevamente apareció el guardia de hace poco.

\- ¿Qué quieres niñita? Entiende, no podemos dar información de la gente que vive en este condominio a personas extrañas. – La chica extendió su brazo con un pequeño frasco en su mano. - ¿Qué es eso? –

\- Un "hora de dormir amigo"… - Presionando uno de los extremos, un gas salió rociando al hombre que inmediatamente cayó dormido sobre el mueble en el cual trabajaba. – Vaya, funciona rápido. – Volteó buscando una pequeña etiqueta en el frasco. – Efecto dura de una a dos horas. – Saltó por la ventana entrando a la oficina del guardia. – Con una hora será suficiente. – Buscó sobre la mesa, en un estante cercano, dentro de unos casilleros, hasta que finalmente consiguió encontrar el listado completo de personas que vivían en ambas torres. – Veamos, torre A… número 45… - El dedo se deslizó sobre la hoja buscando el nombre esperado, pero éste no apareció en aquella lista. – Esto fue más sencillo de lo que pensé. – Saltando nuevamente a través de la ventana fijó destino hacia la torre B.

* * *

\- Por Dios, ¿cómo no recordé traer las benditas llaves? – Moon-009 golpeaba su cabeza contra la pared, claro, sin causarse daño. No podía perder tiempo bajando, buscando las llaves y subiendo nuevamente hasta el departamento 45. Lloraba desesperada tratando de encontrar una solución, debía apresurarse, ya que solo tenía 2 horas para buscar toda la información necesaria. – ¡Bien, usaré un viejo truco de películas! – De uno de sus tomates sacó un pinche negro, lo dobló con sumo cuidado y trató con él de abrir la puerta que le impedía continuar con su investigación. Vuelta para un lado, vuelta para el otro, pero la puerta no abría. Probó doblando el artículo de otra forma más el resultado seguía siendo el mismo. – Nunca más le creeré a las películas, por más que diga que está basada en hechos reales… - La rubia tomó distancia de la puerta. – La fuerza puede ser la solución. – Con un gran impulso corrió directamente a la puerta. - ¡Súper Tacleada de Moon-009! – Un para nada discreto choque hizo que una joven mucama que andaba por allí se acercara a verificar que todo estuviera bien. Para su sorpresa, descubrió a cierta chica tirada contra la puerta de uno de los departamentos. Parecía estar ida, así que se acercó a ayudarla.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Moon-009 se puso a penas de pie y sonrió a quien la observaba preocupada.

\- Tranquila, es parte de mi trabajo sufrir accidentes. –

\- ¿Necesitas entrar a este departamento? – Los ojos de la rubia destellaron tras la protección que entregaban sus lentes. ¡Era ahora o nunca!

\- ¡Claro, es que olvidé llevar las llaves hoy en la mañana y mi esposo no está en casa! ¡Hahahahahaha! – Entonces la mucama sacó de un bolsillo un gran manojo de llaves y sin emplear mucho tiempo buscando la correcta, apartó una, la puso en el cerrojo y la puerta que separaba el mundo de Moon-009 con el de Mamoru Chiba se abrió ante sus incrédulos ojos.

\- Tenga más cuidado para la próxima. – Una sonriente chica se despidió de la investigadora secreta y esta hizo un ademán con la mano en forma de respuesta.

\- Nunca te olvidaré, heroica anónima. – Entró al lugar y cerró la puerta tras ella. Giró en 360° tratando de grabar cada detalle del lugar. Notó que todo lucía en su lugar, no había rastros de violencia o de que alguien hubiera entrado antes al sitio. – No me molestaría que este fuera mi futuro hogar al terminar todo esto. – La risa que emanó de su ser rompió con el silencio que hasta ese momento reinaba en todo el departamento.

\- _¡Trabaja holgazana! ¡No es momento de estar fantaseando! _–

Mantuvo la calma y miró para todos lados. Aquella voz había sonado igual que la de Luna.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Estoy desarrollando una voz interior que tiene el timbre de Luna! – Haciendo caso a lo dicho por su recientemente descubierta "Luna interior", Moon-009 se aventuró por los cuartos del lugar.

En primer lugar fue al cuarto de Mamoru. Allí descubrió que el chico tenía un gran sentido de la moda y se lo imaginó con cada prenda que había en un ropero. No encontró ningún tipo de pistas ni allí, ni en el baño que había en aquella habitación.

Después continuó con la cocina y no pudo resistir el deseo de beber el refresco de uva que había en el refrigerador. Revisó ollas, sartenes, platos, servicios y muebles más no encontró absolutamente nada que la ayudara en su investigación.

Terminó vagando por todo el departamento, pero su suerte no cambió. Había acabado con las manos vacías.

\- ¡Esto no puede ser posible! ¡Tengo que encontrar algo! – Su vista volvió a viajar a través de todo lo que la rodeaba, hasta que se topó con una pequeña fotografía al lado del teléfono. Aparecía el joven Mamoru junto a una pequeña bebé de cabellos rosas. Moon-009 la observó detenidamente; el chico se veía muy feliz junto aquella niña. - ¿Será su hermana? ¿O sobrina? Tal vez sea su hija... ¡No! ¡Un chico tan lindo y joven no puede tener una hija! – Desvió su mirada de aquella postal y la clavó en un objeto en particular. - ¡Eso es! ¡Una libreta telefónica! – Revisó rápidamente las hojas y por fin pudo obtener algo: nombres, y de seguro eran de personas relacionadas con Mamoru. – Pero si solo hay nombres de chicas… - Su seño se frunció a más no poder. – No pensaba que fueras mujeriego, guapo. – Suspiró decepcionada, aquel chico quizás terminaría siendo un patán, pero aun así continuaría con la investigación. Su mirada buscó la hora que marcaba el teléfono y su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor. - ¡Me he demorado muchísimo buscando pistas! ¡Moon-009 se retira! –

* * *

Asomó su cabeza por la puerta del pórtico: Pudo ver cómo una chica ayudaba al adormilado guardia a mantenerse en pie. Ya se había despertado del efecto del gas, pero aún parecía un poco desorientado. Podía aprovechar eso para poder escapar.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, señor Junsei? – Preguntó aquella chica.

\- Sí, una loca en traje me atacó con un gas extraño. Solo espero que no haya entrado al condominio. – Se tomó la cabeza esperando que aquella sensación de estar dando vueltas desapareciera pronto. – Aquella persona estaba buscando a Mamoru. –

\- ¿En serio? – La joven se notó interesada en aquella última aclaración. - ¿Acaso ya apareció?

Moon-009 escuchaba la conversación escondida.

\- No, él aún no aparece. Temo lo peor... –

\- Ya veo. Bueno, venía a saber de él, pero si no tienen información nueva, entonces me voy. – La chica ayudó al guardia a tomar asiento en una banca cercana a la oficina del pórtico. – Tenga cuidado, Señor Junsei. ¡Nos vemos! –

\- ¡Adiós Makoto! – La oculta investigadora reaccionó ante aquel nombre. Sacó de un bolsillo su móvil y sin titubear sacó una foto de aquella chica castaña que pronto desapareció de su vista.

\- Parecía interesada en saber sobre Mamoru. – Buscó la libreta de llamados que obtuvo del departamento del joven. – Y en esta cosa, aparece alguien con su mismo nombre. – Observó detenidamente la fotografía recién sacada. - ¿Kino? ¿Acaso tú eres Makoto Kino? –

* * *

**"Moon-009 acaba de obtener el primer objeto que la ayudará en su investigación y al parecer, acaba de encontrar a su primera sospechosa, ¿quién sabe? Solo el tiempo le revelará a nuestra investigadora la identidad de aquella persona involucrada en la desaparición de Mamoru. Hasta entonces, esperemos que Moon-009 sepa qué hacer".**

\- Ajam! Al fin apareció alguien nuevo ^u^ Y es mi querida Mako-chan. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y me gustaría saber si alguien quiere aportar con alguna posible "teoría" sobre la desaparición de Mamoru. Aún es muy pronto para saber quién fue, pero tengan en mente que aparecerán casi todas las Sailors y que ya tengo la historia lista en mi mente, pero sería divertido ver otras opciones, digo... para ver si cambio algo. XD -

¡Gracias por leer y suerte!


	3. Makoto, la temida Thunder

¡Dios mio, tercer capítulo! XD

Debo confesar que sufro de un extraño mal que hace que cada capítulo sea más extenso que el anterior, es por esa razón que mientras pasa el tiempo y continuo con la historia, los capítulos se vuelven monstruosos y largos... cosa que trataré de cambiar, ya que no me agrada :c

**"La aventura en los Condominios de Monte Azul quedan atrás. Moon-009 ahora fija su mirada en la desconocida Makoto, esperando obtener algún indicio sobre Mamoru Chiba. ¡Esperemos que todas las fuerzas del universo ayuden a nuestra investigadora!"**

¡Disfruten! :)

* * *

\- ¿Qué rayos es eso? – Era un nuevo día de trabajo en la Agencia de Investigación Lunar. La felina secretaria observaba a su ama ordenar unos nombres y la foto de una desconocida en una pizarra. Al terminar, ésta se volteó sonriente.

\- Bueno, después de un arduo trabajo de retoques y utilización de los más avanzados filtros ópticos, los de la sección de informática me entregaron la fotografía de la captora de Mamoru Chiba. – Se podía notar en la voz de Usagi el orgullo que sentía por ella misma y su gran avance realizado.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Ya sabes quién fue! ¿Cómo llegaste a la conclusión de que ella es la captora de Mamoru? – Luna aún no podía salir del asombro en el cual quedó tras saber que la chica ya había resuelto el caso, ¡y en tan solo tres días!

\- ¡Solo mírala, tiene cara de vándala! ¡De seguro fue ella! – Todo el asombro de la gata se esfumó al igual que las esperanzas de que Usagi al fin había encontrado la iluminación en su vida.

\- ¡Serás tonta! ¡No por tener cara de vándala inmediatamente se convierte en la culpable! – Volvió a ver hacia la pizarra y suspiró. - ¿Y acaso esto fue lo único que pudiste conseguir? –

\- ¡Uh! – La chica palideció ante aquella pregunta. ¿No era suficiente con esto? Si había realizado un gran trabajo para conseguir estos nombres. - ¡No tuve más tiempo! ¡Había un guardia molesto que no me quería dejar pasar! –

\- Usagi, necesitamos más que simples nombres y la foto de una chica. –

\- No te preocupes, Luna. – La gata observó como la chica se hacía de sus gafas y se dirigía a la puerta. – Te aseguró que conseguiré más información. – No supo cómo describirlo, pero por primera vez en su vida, pudo percibir que la rubia hablaba seriamente e incluso sintió que podía confiar en aquellas palabras. Asintió con la cabeza y Usagi se fue sonriente. – Déjame saber quién eres, Makoto Kino. –

* * *

Moon-009 se aventuraba en uno de los barrios más conflictivos de la ciudad de Tokio. Era de noche y estaba tras la búsqueda de su primera sospechosa: una chica alta, de cabello castaño amarrado en una cola, apariencia temible y ropas que daban a pensar que aquella tipa pertenecía a algún tipo de pandilla o banda de maleantes. Es por tal razón que andaba a esas horas en tal horroroso lugar. Luego de unos minutos se topó con un antro iluminado por un cartel de neón mal cuidado, supuso que encontraría algún tipo de información de dónde encontrar a la chica en este lugar, si es que de verdad ella era algún tipo de vándala o pandillera.

\- ¡Buenas noches! – Abrió las puertas de par en par, para luego reducirse en un manojo de nervios al ver como todas aquellas frías y cortantes miradas que aguardaban dentro de la oscuridad se le quedaban mirando sin pestañar. – Hehehe~ - Tomó valor y entró, caminando torpemente y tratando de no tocar a ninguno de los tipos que bebían, jugaban o conversaban en los múltiples mesones de aquel lugar. ¡Pero era insoportable estar allí! ¡No le quitaban la vista de encima!

\- _¿Dónde te fuiste a meter, Usagi? ¡Solo ganarás problemas! _– Su Luna interior volvió a hablar aquel día, nuevamente regañándola por lo que hacía. Pero esta vez dio razón completamente a lo que la voz ajena decía. ¿En qué momento llegó a pensar que entrar en un antro del peor barrio de Tokio era buena idea? Daba gracias de que solo fuera su Luna interior la que supiera la tontería que hacía en esos momentos.

Llegó hasta una barra de licores y buscó a la persona que tuviera el aspecto menos agresivo y grotesco.

\- Disculpe… - Habló a un hombre calvo que limpiaba un vaso.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Volvió a sentirse pequeñita e indefensa, pero trató de continuar.

\- ¿Conoce usted a esta persona?... – Sacó de su traje la fotografía de la chica que buscaba y el hombre parecía que acababa de observar al mismo diablo en persona, ya que se alejó hacia atrás mostrando un pánico indescriptible y buscando consuelo en el paño con el cual limpiaba hace muy poco.

\- ¡Thunder! – Gritó despavorido.

\- ¿Ah? No, ella creo que se llama Makoto Kino. –

\- ¡Claro, pero por estos lugares es conocida aun por su apodo! – La rubia ahora aclaró algo: al parecer si era pandillera y lo mejor era que el cantinero si la conocía.

\- Thunder… ¿Y dónde la puedo encontrar? – Preguntó la chica.

\- ¡Qué sé yo! Tampoco quiero saber de ella. ¡Es el demonio en persona! – Bien, esto la empezaba a preocupar. Un alto y robusto hombre mostraba un total miedo y desprecio por la chica que Moon-009 buscaba. - ¡Ves estos dientes! – El hombre apuntó hacia su boca.

\- Bueno, de hecho no tiene dientes allí… -

\- ¡Por supuesto, si fue Thunder la que me los arrancó de una patada! - La pobre investigadora comenzó a temer por su propia vida, y es que todo hacía parecer que aquella joven era un monstruo. Acostó la cabeza sobre la barra y comenzó a sollozar. ¡Estaba asustada! ¿Y cómo no? Estaba en un antro de muerte, conversando con un tipo de terror que le acaba de aclarar que su supuesta sospechosa puede hasta matarla de un golpe. – Hey, tranquila. ¿Acaso eres alguna nueva víctima de Thunder? –

\- ¡No! ¡Soy una asustada investigadora privada que tiene que buscar información de esta pandillera! – De pronto sintió que el mundo entero la observaba. Se puso derecha y volteó para enterarse que todos los matones del antro tenían sus ojos sobre ella. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, luego sintió una mano posarse en su hombro; era el tipo del bar con el que estaba hablando.

\- Hay muchas cosas que no nos gustan en este lugar… - Un cuchillo apareció en su otra mano. – ¡Entre ellas están los investigadores privados! –

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – No supo cómo, pero de pronto tenía a un montón de matones, criminales, pandilleros y otros personajes de mala reputación persiguiéndola desde el antro hasta fuera este. Quizás corría rápido, pero no podría mantener ese ritmo por mucho tiempo. - ¡No le diré a nadie de su lugar de juntas, chicos! – Gritaba tratando de sacarse de encima a la horda furiosa que trataba de darle lanzando botellas y piedras. - ¡De hecho me gustó la decoración! – Dobló en una esquina y chocó estrepitosamente con otro cuerpo, pero fue Moon-009 la única que cayó al suelo. Supo que estaba perdida al ver llegar el grupo que la perseguía. Se tapó el rostro con las manos, esperando lo peor, pero aquel final en el cual la rubia se veía siendo prácticamente aplastada por un grupo de malhechores nunca llegó.

\- ¡Qué brutos! – La potencia de una voz femenina resonó por el lugar. - ¡Molestando a una pobre chica indefensa! ¿No creen que ya se han pasado de la raya? – Los celestes ojos de la investigadora buscaron a quién defendía su vida en esos momentos y para su sorpresa, era a quien andaba buscando desesperadamente.

\- ¡Thunder! – Unos rayos verdes la quedaron viendo. La simple presencia de esa chica le hacía sentir una extraña electricidad recorrer su cuerpo, no lo entendía, pero se sintió a salvo con solo verla. Más recordó el lío en el que se había metido, y gateando apresurada, se escondió tras su defensora. - ¡Ayúdame, por favor!

Dos puños chocaron bajo el estruendo de un trueno que sonaba en la lejanía, el cabello que parecía ser domado en una cola alta se mecía salvaje con el viento de la fría noche de Tokio. La gran mayoría de los presentes no esperó a que Thunder hablara y salieron corriendo a perderse como alma en pena. Los que se quedaron allí pronto sabrían el porqué de la reacción de los demás.

\- ¡Hace tiempo que no pateo traseros, veamos si alguno de ustedes puede quedar en pie y darme diversión! – Las siguientes escenas que presenció Moon-009 la dejaron marcada de por vida. Veía volar y caer prácticamente abatidos a hombres que superaban en altura y peso a la castaña. Parecían insectos siendo aplastados por las patadas y golpes de la chica. Y así fue como todos lo que no salieron corriendo terminaron inconscientes en la acera o en medio de la calle. – Vaya, se me pasó la mano. – Su vista viajó hacia donde se encontraba la rubia, que temblaba como un pequeño animalito asustado, presa del desconcierto. – Este no es lugar para alguien como tú, mejor vete. –

La figura de la chica se fue alejando a paso tranquilo, en su chaqueta verde llevaba puesto un parche con la palabra "Thunder". Pasó sobre mucho de los tipos que estaban esparcidos por el suelo, desapareciendo finalmente entre la noche. Moon-009 se puso de pie y observó a su alrededor.

\- Disculpen, el que aun esté con vida me podría contar más sobre la chica que les acaba de dar una paliza. – Múltiples gruñidos e insultos fueron profesados en contra de la joven investigadora. - ¡Irrespetuosos, hablen o llamo a Thunder para que los patee nuevamente! – Alguno que otro levantó la mano y la chica fue uno por uno con libreta en mano para obtener la información que buscaba.

* * *

Eran las tres de la tarde y el día parecía querer mostrar una faceta más primaveral, distinta a los fríos y nevados que ya se venían gestando a lo largo de aquel invierno. Se podía decir que hasta el clima acompañaba a las aspiraciones que buscaba cumplir hoy Moon-009, que se paseaba en su impecable traje negro. Bajando sus lentes, observaba a cada individuo que se le presentaba, buscando a su hasta ahora única sospechosa. Gracias a la información que obtuvo ayer de los lastimados malhechores, ya sabía dónde encontrar a esas horas a Makoto. Solo era cosa de tiempo para toparse con ella.

\- ¡Lotería! – En una de las bancas de la plaza que recorría la investigadora pudo apreciar descansando a la pandillera. Al parecer dormía cómodamente en ese lugar, sin tomar en cuanta como las otras personas le quedaban mirando. Con calma se acercó a ella y comenzó con el trabajo.- ¡Makoto Kino! –

La recién nombrada se incorporó en el asiento y miró adormilada a la rubia.

\- ¡Soy la investigadora secreta Usagi Tsukino! – Lo siguiente que hizo fue dar unas vueltas en su puesto y adoptar una pose bastante llamativa (la que realiza en el animé). - ¡Y te investigaré en el nombre de la AIL! –

\- ¿De qué convención saliste, rarita cosplay? – La pose fue deshecha y la chica se enrojeció completamente ofendida por lo dicho.

\- ¡No estoy haciendo cosplay, es mi ropa de trabajo! – Sacó del bolsillo de su traje una pequeña tarjeta de identificación. - ¡Soy una investigadora secreta! –

\- Si eres tan secreta, ¿por qué me dijiste tu nombre, idiota? – La castaña estiró su cuerpo para luego volver a cerrar los ojos y continuar con su siesta, ignorando por completo la presencia de la otra.

\- Rayos, acabo de decirte mi identidad. ¡Luna me va a matar! – Había metido la pata, pero debía continuar con lo que ya había empezado. Tenía frente a ella a Makoto Kino y debía sacarle todo lo que podía saber del desaparecido Mamoru. – Bien, supongo que decirte mi nombre nos dará más confianza. – Tomó asiento junto a la pandillera. – Mira, necesito saber cuál es tu relación con Mamoru Chiba.

En ese momento un par de ojos verdes se abrieron y la quedaron observando de mala gana. Supo que había dado en el clavo con la chica.

\- Vete de acá… -

\- Vamos, sé que sabes algo de él. Estoy trabajando en su caso… -

\- No, ya lárgate. –

\- Por favor, necesito de tu ayuda… -

\- ¡No! –

Estaba resultando muy complicado sacarle las palabras a la castaña, así que Usagi supo que debía recurrir a sus más complicados métodos de extracción de información.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Anda! ¡Que si no llevo nuevas pistas me quitarán el caso! – Con sus manos golpeaba el brazo de la otra chica, que por lo visto, comenzaba a aburrirse de la presencia de la investigadora.

\- ¡Qué tipa más molesta! ¡Hubiera dejado que los matones ayer te hicieran papilla! – Así que la recordaba.

\- ¡Vamos, si me dices algo sobre Mamoru, te invito a un helado! –

\- ¿En serio?... – La sonrisa que mostró hizo pensar a Usagi que de verdad ahora cooperaría.

\- ¡Claro, vamos donde ese señor de allí y te compro uno de inmediato! – Las dos chicas llegaron hasta donde un anciano que vendía helados en un pequeño puesto. – Me da dos por favor. – Al recibir el primero, se lo pasó de inmediato a su acompañante, luego esperó paciente por el suyo. - ¿Puede ponerle chispas de colores y chocolate derretido al mío, por favor? –

\- Claro, querida. – El hombre terminó de adornar el cono y se lo entregó a la risueña investigadora. Sin esperar le pasó la lengua y probó feliz del helado.

\- Bien, ahora puedes hablarme sobre Mamoru. – Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la chica pandillera corría alejándose de ella mostrando triunfal el helado gratis que acababa de obtener.

\- ¡Adiós rubiecita! ¡Gracias por el cono! – Desapareció entre la multitud dejando a una consternada Moon-009 a punto de llorar. ¡Se le había escapado! ¡Y se había llevado el helado!

\- ¡Sé dónde vives! – Volvió a dar una lamida a su helado recuperándose de lo que acababa de ocurrir. - ¡Bueno, realmente no lo sé, pero soy investigadora y me enteraré pronto! -

* * *

**"Makoto Kino, más conocida como Thunder, logró escapar de la astuta y complicada manera de extracción de información de Moon-009. No hay que temer, la investigadora sabrá cómo encontrar nuevamente a la sospechosa, eso esperamos..."**

\- ¡Mako-chan! O: ¿Qué haces? Devuelve el helado XD. Saben, me agrada esta idea de una Makoto pandillera, pero no le crean mucho su fallada de chica mala, ella es un amor en el fondo. Sobre Usagi, espero que mi círculo de oración ayude para que algo le salga bien, pero lo admito... Me agrada meterla en problemas XD -

Gracias a aquellos que se dan el tiempo para leer, ¡Suerte!


	4. La famosa jefa

¡Bienvenido sea Octubre con un nuevo capítulo!

**"Los pasos de Makoto se han perdido, pero Moon-009 se esforzará para poder dar nuevamente con ellos. ¡Ánimo bella investigadora! Que a través de Thunder, conocerás a una talentosa y sospechosa cantante".**

Disfruten... - Se retira tosiendo -

* * *

Nos encontramos nuevamente en la oficina de trabajo con Moon-009 y Luna. Bueno, la investigadora realizaba cambios en su "pizarra de sospechosos" mientras la gata negra la observaba acostada desde el escritorio.

\- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó un poco aburrida la felina.

\- Ya casi termino… - Acomodó unos últimos papeles y volteó para mostrar el cambio que había hecho a su secretaria. La verdad es que solamente había agregado nuevas palabras en el pizarrón alrededor de la fotografía de Makoto Kino, entre las cuales podía leerse "mentirosa", "Thunder", "patea traseros" y "roba helados". La gata afinó los ojos viendo a Usagi.

\- ¿En serio? –

\- Sí, roba helados... de los más caros y ricos que hay en la plaza que queda a una cuadra de acá. –

\- No, me refería al hecho de que no has conseguido más pistas. – La rubia se quejó ofendida. Había aprendido mucho sobre Makoto Kino, ahora sabía que su apodo de pandillera era Thunder, que se iba a dormir a la plaza que quedaba cerca de las oficinas de la AIL y que era en extremo peligrosa. También aprendió que no le podías sacar información a la gente invitándolas gentilmente a un helado.

\- ¡Tranquila, ya tengo todo planeado! –

\- ¡Pero te estás concentrando en una sola persona! ¡Debes buscar más sospechosos! – La gata regañó a la chica que se ponía sus lentes oscuros. Sabía que estaba dispuesta a partir de nuevo, pero temía al saber que por más que la chica se esforzara en realizar una investigación profesional, no avanzaba al nivel que esperaba. Y debía admitirlo, eso le dolía, ya que lo que más deseaba era ver a Usagi convertirse en una gran investigadora. – Por favor, trae buenas pistas… -

\- Dalo por hecho. – Y aquella seriedad extraña en la rubia volvió a mostrarse ante la gata.

* * *

\- ¡Qué gran universidad!… - Esta vez, antes de llegar a destino, pasó a un baño y se cambió su típico traje negro por unas ropas más juveniles. Vio su reloj en forma de luna y supo que era hora de empezar con el plan "El conejo se infiltra en el templo del saber". Realmente el nombre lo había inventado hace unos minutos, mientras venía caminando, pero sabía que no había tiempo para buscar otro más creativo.

Fue guiada hasta ese lugar por los datos que le dieron los malhechores del otro día. Le habían comentado que Thunder ya no se veía mucho por las noches, ya que estudiaba y además trabajaba. Aún no conocía de aquel trabajo que Makoto realizaba, pero después de ordenar los datos que había obtenido, llegó a la conclusión que la chica estudiaba en esta universidad.

Esperó unos minutos tras un árbol hasta que logró ver llegar a su sospechosa. La verdad es que le sorprendió ver que llevara esas ropas pandilleras hasta cuando iba a la universidad, pero supuso que era parte de su estilo vestir así.

La siguió a punta de pie, siempre sigilosa y ganándose la mirada curiosa de otros estudiantes. Llegaron pronto a un salón y allí entró siguiendo a la castaña. Tomó asiento alejada de ella, pero manteniendo una buena vista de lo que hacía. Estuvo observando lo que la otra hacía a lo largo de la clase, de la tediosa y aburrida clase, que pronto terminó causándole un terrible sueño.

\- ¡Señorita! ¡No son momentos para dormir! – Tomó asiento de forma correcta y observó como la clase entera se reía de ella al haberse quedado dormida. No la molestó tanto aquello, ya que la única persona que por así decirlo conocía en aquel salón era Makoto Kino… ¡La cual estaba en ese preciso momento viéndola con un desagrado total!

\- ¡Tú! – Un acusador dedo apuntó a su dirección.

\- ¿Yo? - La rubia mantuvo una sonrisa nerviosa a lo que veía acercarse la joven castaña.

\- ¿Acaso me estás siguiendo, investig…? – La mano de Usagi detuvo abruptamente aquella palabra. ¡Nadie en ese salón podía saber de su trabajo! Ya bastaba con que su sospechosa supiera de su identidad…

\- ¡No lo digas! ¡Es solo una coincidencia que yo esté acá! – Sabía de qué era capaz la otra chica, lo había visto la otra noche y podía jurar que en ese momento sentía un terror enorme al haber sido descubierta.

\- ¡Esto es inaceptable! – La atención de ambas fue captada por el maestro que en ese momento las observaba furioso. - ¡No acepto una discusión en medio de mi clase! ¡Ambas fuera del salón! –

\- Pero… - Trataron de articular ambas chicas más la sentencia ya estaba dada.

\- ¡FUERA! – Usagi pudo percibir como en ese preciso momento Makoto la fulminaba con la mirada.

* * *

\- Discúlpame, yo no tenía la intención de que te echaran de tu clase. – Dijo la rubia acompañada aún de Makoto. Ésta simplemente estaba sentada contra la pared del salón del cual acababa de ser echada, con la mirada viendo hacia el suelo, quizás pensando o tal vez maldiciendo interiormente a la investigadora.

\- Él no ha venido a clases. – Habló por fin la castaña aun viendo en dirección al suelo.

\- ¿Quién? –

\- ¿Por quién andas preguntando tú? – En ese momento la anterior oración tomó sentido para Usagi.

\- ¿Mamoru asiste a esta Universidad? – Makoto asintió y al poner su vista sobre la otra chica, notó como escribía en una pequeña libreta apresuradamente con una sonrisa. – Entonces, ¿tú si lo conoces?... –

\- Bueno, él y yo somos… - El sonido de un móvil hizo que la conversación se pausara. La de ojos celestes sabía que no era el suyo. – Ya se tuvo que haber enterado… - Algo curioso ocurrió y es que Makoto parecía temblar al momento de tomar su teléfono y contestarlo con un suave tono. – Buenas tardes, jefa. – Usagi tomó asiento al lado de la otra y trató de quedarse callada para escuchar la conversación. – No fue mi culpa, yo solo estaba hablando con una compañera, pero él insistió en que saliera del salón. – Al parecer aquella jefa tenía buenos contactos en la universidad como para saber que habían echado a la castaña del salón. – No, después no tengo clases. – Notó como la chica suspiraba pesadamente. – Está bien, iré para allá señorita Rei. - Su modo Moon-009 se activó justamente al momento de escuchar aquel nombre. ¿Rei?... Ya lo había visto o escuchado en alguna parte. – Lo siento, investigadora de la luna, me tengo que ir. – Tomó su bolso, echándoselo al hombro y comenzó a caminar dejando sola a una pensativa rubia.

\- ¿Rei?... ¿Rei?... ¿Rei?... – Así estuvo por unos minutos hasta que recordó que debía continuar la conversación sobre Mamoru con Makoto. - ¡Rayos! ¡¿A dónde te fuiste?! – Moon-009 comenzaba nuevamente con su trabajo de búsqueda.

* * *

Una joven de ojos verdes se bajaba del bus que la había llevado hasta su lugar de trabajo. Suspiró y arregló sus ropas, que en este caso ya no eran su chaqueta verde acompañada de pantalones anchos, sino más bien una blusa perfectamente blanca, un chalequillo estilo camarero negro, corbata verde y pantalones de tela negros. Realmente no le gustaba andar vestida así, pero su jefa no compartía sus gustos. De todas maneras, llevando esto, la gente la tomaba más en serio.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Tu look se asemeja mucho al mío! – Pudo reconocer aquella estruendosa voz que la había perseguido el último par de días.

\- ¡¿Qué haces tú acá?! – Acertando a sus propias suposiciones, al voltear se encontró con la joven investigadora usando aquel traje negro que parecía sacado de alguna película.

\- Es que no terminamos nuestra conversación en la universidad y además quiero saber algo sobre tu jefa. –

\- Pero éste no es el momento. –

\- Vamos, anda… Di que sí… -

\- Mi jefa se enojará conmigo si no aparezco ante ella en menos de diez minutos. – Echó una mirada a su reloj para verificar si realmente aún le quedaban diez minutos para poder presentarse frente a quien reclamaba su presencia. – Corrección, debo correr... ¡Me quedan cinco minutos! –

\- ¡Yo te acompaño! – Fue sonriente tras los apresurados pasos de su ahora bien vestida sospechosa.

\- ¿Siempre hablas e interactúas de esta manera con gente desconocida? - Las dos chicas llegaron hasta la puerta de un gran domicilio.

\- Tú ya no eres desconocida para mí… – La sonrisa que se ganó de la castaña le hizo saber que aquello que había dicho era completamente cierto.

Makoto tocó el timbre que adornaba uno de los costados de la entrada.

\- ¿Qué es lo querías saber sobre mi jefa? – Preguntó mientras aguardaban a que abrieran.

\- Ella se llama Rei Hino, ¿cierto? –

\- ¿Cómo es que lo sabes? –

\- ¡Ajá! ¡Acerté en algo! – De su impecable traje negro sacó la libreta que había conseguido días atrás en el departamento del desaparecido joven. – Su nombre aparece en la libreta telefónica de Mamoru. ¡Y pensar que ella es tu jefa! ¡Qué divertido es notar como las cosas van calzando como piezas de un puzle! – El regocijo que sentía en aquellos momentos no era compartido por Makoto, a pesar de eso la unió a su baile de celebración y finalmente ambas terminaron bailando al ritmo de cierto tarareo que comenzó a emitir Usagi.

\- Disculpa, ¿pero qué rayos haces con mi guardaespaldas? – Aquel amigable y espontáneo gesto entre ambas chicas terminó deshecho en un empujoncito por parte de la castaña para alejar a la rubia.

\- Señorita Rei, disculpe la demora. – Una hermosa mujer de cabellera negra descansó su espalda contra uno de los laderos de la puerta, simplemente observando hacia donde estaba la investigadora.

\- ¿No me vas a presentar a tu pareja de baile, Makoto? – Un pequeño rubor apareció en las mejillas de la chica alta y haciendo una señal con la mano hacia donde estaba la rubia, se dispuso a presentarla.

\- Ella es Usagi Tsukino… -

\- ¡NOOOOOOOO! – Tanto Makoto como la ahora conocida Rei miraron extrañadas a la otra chica. - ¡No tenías que decir mi nombre real, recuerda que tengo mi nombre de investigadora! – Parecía casi estar haciendo un puchero ante la equivocación que acababa de cometer la de ojos verdes.

\- ¡Disculpa, pero no recuerdo tu extraño apodo de agente secreta! –

\- ¿Investigadora? ¿Agente secreta?... ¿Con qué tipo de personas haces amistades, Makoto? – Más otra idea pasó por la mente de la recién aparecida jefa. – ¿No me digas que has vuelto a tus fechorías de pandillera y esta tipa te está investigando, ya que hiciste algo indebido? – La reacción de la castaña fue sencillamente empalidecer y negar rápidamente con la cabeza.

\- ¡No! ¡He hecho caso a lo que me ha dicho, señorita Rei! –

La rubia dejó de lado su perfil silencioso y pasó a la acción, acababa de recordar que estaba frente a una de las personas que aparecía en la bendita libreta telefónica de Mamoru, así que se hizo de su tarjeta de identificación de la AIL y la puso frente a la mirada curiosa de la joven de oscura cabellera.

\- Señorita Rei Hino, déjeme presentarme como es debido. Soy Moon-009 y trabajo para la Agencia de Investigación Lunar. – La tipa simplemente no creía estar escuchando aquella frase ya tildada por ella como ridícula. - ¡Y mi deber es investigarla en el nombre de la AIL! – Y nuevamente la pose extravagante dio lugar entre una incrédula Rei y una avergonzada Makoto.

\- Discúlpeme, señorita Moon-00 no sé qué, pero tengo una vida ocupada y no me agradan los cosplays… - La de mirada escarlata tomó de la muñeca a su guardaespaldas y la hizo entrar a la casa.

La rubia a pesar de sufrir por el hecho de que siempre pensaran que hacía cosplay, sacó su teléfono y tomó apresurada una fotografía de la chica, justo antes de que cerrara la puerta.

\- ¡Que tipa más seria! – Suspiró y supuso que por hoy el trabajo ya había terminado. – Moon-009 se retira. –

* * *

\- ¿Y ella quién es? Su rostro se me hace conocido. – Nuevo día y Usagi nuevamente perdía el tiempo en su "pizarra de sospechosos". Eso era lo que pensaba Luna al ver como su ama pegaba una nueva fotografía en la superficie de la pizarra, trazaba una flecha que unía el retrato de la sospechosa Makoto con la nueva imagen y agregaba nuevas palabras.

\- Luna, déjame presentarte a Rei Hino. – Dijo la chica mostrando con sus manos a la nueva integrante de su pizarra.

\- ¿Por qué la tienes allí? ¿Qué sabes de ella? – La gata mantenía la mirada fija en la chica de cabello negro que aparecía en la nueva fotografía, ya que realmente sentía que la había visto antes.

\- Bueno, realmente no sé nada de ella. – Luna sintió como le caía un balde de agua fría encima.

\- ¡¿Cómo que no sabes nada de ella?! – Una de sus patas fue a dar abruptamente contra su frente (si es que los gatos tienen frente). Respiró hondo y despacio para poder continuar tranquilamente. – Si no sabes de ella por qué tenerla en el pizarrón.

\- Verás… - Con un pequeño láser se ayudó apuntando el rostro de Rei. – La señorita Hino es jefa de Makoto Kino, quien trabaja como guardaespaldas para ella. –

\- ¿Eso es todo? –

\- No, mi querida Luna. – Ahora apuntó a la castaña. – Makoto estudia en la misma universidad que el desaparecido joven Mamoru Chiba y sospecho que tienen una relación cercana, ya que ella se nota preocupada por lo que ha sucedido con él. Al parecer, Rei también guarda cierta relación con Mamoru debido a que su nombre también estaba en la libreta telefónica, pero no pude sacarle palabras, ya que me dijo cosplayer y me cerró la puerta en la cara. –

Usagi cayó en el detalle de que Luna la observaba detenidamente.

\- Perdona si no es mucha información, pero… -

\- Tranquila, estoy conforme con lo que hiciste hoy. – Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el hocico de la gata, haciendo que la joven investigadora se sonrojara, no por vergüenza, sino por la alegría de saber que había hecho un buen trabajo. Incluso sintió que unas traviesas lágrimas de satisfacción querían salir de sus ojos. – Estoy orgullosa de ti, Usagi. –

La puerta resonó bajo el llamado de alguien.

\- Adelante, está abierto. –

Una joven de cabello ondulado y castaño apareció ante la presencia de Moon-009 y Luna. Traía consigo una bandeja con dos tazas, una con café y la otra con chocolate.

\- ¡Naru, buenos días! – Usagi corrió a abrazar a la recién llegada que tuvo que hacer malabares con la bandeja.

\- Buenos días para ti también, Moon. Traje lo que me habían pedido. – Tomando con cuidado dejó las dos tazas en el escritorio de la chica. – Un café para Luna y chocolate caliente para ti. – Se acercó a su amiga y le entregó algo en secreto. – _Toma, aquí tienes los malvaviscos que me pediste para el chocolate. _– Debido a que la gata no le agradaba que Usagi comiera tantas cosas dulces, Naru siempre traía y le entregaba en secreto los malvaviscos a su amiga. – Veo que vas bien con tu primera investigación. –

\- ¡Sí, me ha costado un poco, pero voy avanzando a mi paso! – Se podía ver el fuego que ardía en la mirada decidida de la rubia.

\- Uhhh… - La castaña se acercó al pizarrón. – No sabía que investigabas a la famosa Rubí. –

\- ¿Rubí? – Tanto la gata como su ama cuestionaron el nombre que acababa de pronunciar Naru. - ¡No, en mi lista no hay nadie que se llame Rubí! –

\- Pero ella es la famosa cantante del momento… - La chica apuntó directamente a la foto de Rei Hino. – Es una revelación y se llama Rubí. –

La felina secretaria finalmente recordó de dónde había visto a la sospechosa de cabellera negra.

\- ¡Claro, ya se me hacía familiar su rostro! ¡La vi en la televisión el otro día cantando aquella buena canción que tengo en mi móvil! – La rubia miró extrañada a su secretaria al enterarse recién que tenía teléfono y no sabía su número.

\- ¿Cómo no la vas a conocer, Usagi? – Naru volvió su rostro hacia donde estaba Luna y ambas compartieron un lindo momento de fanáticas recién conocidas. - ¡Amo su nueva canción llamada Flame Sniper! ¡Ella es hermosa y talentosa! –

\- ¡Justamente es esa la que tengo como tono en mi móvil! – Moon-009 fijó sus orbes celestes en esa mirada escarlata fría y desconocida para ella. Así que resultó ser una celebridad, pero era terrible, ya que no sabía nada de ella y su relación con Mamoru, y básicamente eso era lo que a ella más le importaba en esos momentos.

\- Naru… -

\- ¿Sí, Moon? –

\- ¿Sabes si ella tendrá algún show pronto? –

* * *

**"Que el fuego de la talentosa Rei Hino no se interponga en la investigación de Moon-009. ¿Será Rubí una sospechosa de temer? Ahora con dos objetivos, nuestra investigadora tendrá que doblar esfuerzos."**

\- ¡Naru y Luna, yo también amo la canción Flame Sniper! :D Me uno a su momento de fanáticas. Bienvenida sea nuestra nueva sospechosa, Rei. Estaba esperándola, ya que vendrá a poner las cosas ardientes... *wink wink* No, solo es que me encanta Rei. -

Gracias por leer, ¡Suerte!


	5. El club y el puente

¿Se acuerdan de mí? ¡Volví en forma de fichas! No broma, vengo con un nuevo capítulo, el más largo hasta este momento, así que agradezco a quien se tome el tiempo de leer tanta cosa tonta junta...

**" Bella investigadora con nombre lunar, ¡cuidado en el camino! Que después de las baladas en el Club Crystal, las vueltas que sufrirás, podrían cambiar tu destino. Moon-009 mantén siempre alerta todos tus sentidos" **

¡Disfruten!

* * *

La puerta del departamento se abrió mostrando una silueta conocida por Luna. La gata bajó del sillón de prisa y encaró a su joven ama que recién llegaba a esas alturas de la noche.

\- Usagi, ¿estas son horas de lleg…? – Sus ojos se abrieron como platos viendo como la rubia trataba de esconder lo que ya era evidente para ella: la chica traía un vendaje en su frente. - ¡¿Qué te pasó?! ¿Estás herida?... –

\- Nos atacaron, Luna. – La joven tomó asiento mientras la felina se acercaba preocupada a observar nuevamente su frente. El parche que traía tenía un poco de sangre, así que todo había sido reciente. La investigadora notó el temblor en los ojos de la gata, percibió que se sentía mal al verla en ese estado, pero trato de calmarla acariciando su cabeza. – Tranquila, estoy bien. Solo es un corte en la frente, al fin y al cabo, fue Mako la que salió peor. –

\- ¿Cómo? – La miró interrogante ante aquella última frase. - ¿Ibas con la sospechosa cuando te atacaron? –

\- No solo con ella, también iba Rei. –

\- Espera un poco, ¿andabas paseando con tus sospechosas y las atacaron? – La gata sabía que existían diversas maneras de obtener información de aquellos a los cuales un investigador catalogaba como sospechosos, pero tratar de hacerse amigos de ellos, realmente no era una buena idea.

\- Veamos, déjame contarte todo. – Se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a relatar lo que había vivido aquel día.

_\- **Flash Back** –_

\- Llegaré tarde al show… - Moon-009 aceleraba el paso mientras transitaba por una gran avenida. Esta relucía en gente que paseaba en busca de algún buen lugar donde descansar o que deseaba disfrutar de cualquier panorama que pareciera interesante. Tiendas, librerías, cafeterías, clubes, entre otros sitios para poder pasar el rato se podían encontrar a lo largo de la calle. El destino de la investigadora era el recién estrenado Club Crystal, el cual presentaba hoy el show de la naciente estrella Rei Hino. Y como era de esperarse, ya iba atrasada.

Sus piernas no eran de atleta, menos su resistencia, así que a lo largo del camino tuvo que tomarse un tiempo para descansar. Se podía decir que su mala condición física fue la culpable de que ahora estuviera atrasada.

Al llegar al club, notó como ya cerraban la entrada y dando un grito trató de detener al hombre que intentaba cortar su camino.

\- ¡Alto! ¡No cierre! – Llegó jadeando y con la mano levantada pedía tiempo para recuperar el aliento. - ¡Debo entrar allí! – Dijo casi como una orden al tipo.

\- ¿Acaso no ve la hora que es? El show está a punto de comenzar. –

\- Ya lo sé, pero el tráfico estaba de muerte… -

\- ¡La acabo de ver llegar a pie! –

\- ¿Y qué pasa si tuve que dejar mi auto a tres cuadras de aquí? Le digo, el tráfico no me dejó avanzar. – Mentir o morir… más bien, mentir o quedar fuera del show de su segunda sospechosa. Moon-009 sonrió esperando encontrar en el fondo del alma de aquel hombre un poco de consideración.

\- Está bien… - Suspiró estirando su mano. – Deje marcar el ticket y pasa rápido a sentarse. –

\- ¿Ticket? – Quizás, solo quizás, la investigadora había olvidado cierto detalle del show.

\- Claro, ¿acaso no lo trajo? – Sus ojos se afilaron, buscando una nueva escusa, ya que ticket claramente no tenía.

\- Se quedó en el auto… -

\- Lo siento, que tenga buen día. – La entrada se cerró y Moon-009 perdió en control.

\- ¡Noooooo! ¡Tengo que hablar con Rei Hino! – Golpeó cuanto pudo las grandes puertas del Club Crystal, pero ya era muy poco probable tener una nueva oportunidad para entrar por allí.

\- _¡Recuerda, estos lugares siempre tienen puertas traseras! _– Pestañó reiteradas veces tratando de sentirse normal, pero el escuchar por tercera vez aquella voz interna parecida a la de Luna, comenzó a creer que necesitaba urgente algún tipo de ayuda médica. Pero volviendo a la frase, debía dar razón a su extraña voz, era posible que hubiera una entrada trasera.

\- ¡Nada detiene a Moon-009! –

* * *

\- La última vez que hice esto quedé estampada contra una puerta… - Sus hermosos ojos celestes veían con determinación una pequeña puerta negra que había encontrado en el pasaje que daba con la parte de atrás del club. Por su mente pasó lo vivido en los Condominios de Monte Azul y revivió el dolor de cabeza que sufrió luego de haber querido derribar la puerta del departamento de Mamoru con una tacleada. – Pero esta puerta luce menos sólida que la de aquel día. – Tomó la distancia apropiada, se hizo de una pose parecida a la de un jugador de Rugbi, tomó aire y corrió contra la puerta negra que parecía enfrentarla a muerte. - ¡Súper Tacleada de Moon-009! – Sintió su cuerpo flotar por unos segundos, para luego sufrir el abatimiento de la gravedad y caer, por sorpresa suya, sobre alguien. - ¡Rayos, nunca podré usar profesionalmente mi tacleada! –

\- ¡Rayos, por qué en los últimos días he tenido que toparme solo contigo! – Usagi contempló a la persona sobre la cual había caído y comenzó a reír al notar que era nada más y nada menos que Makoto. – No es gracioso, mis pesadillas suelen ser con aviones, pero desde hace unos días tú las estás habitando.

\- Me alagas, Mako. – Se puso de pie y estiró su mano para ayudar a la otra. - ¿Qué haces acá? –

\- Estoy trabajando, recuerda que soy la guardaespaldas de la señorita Rei. –

\- ¡Claro! – Los ojos de la rubia brillaron. - ¡Tú serás mi pase para entrar a este lugar! –

\- ¿Cómo?... – Sobó su cabeza tratando de disipar el dolor de la reciente caída.

\- Verás, deseo tener una seria conversación con Rei y supe por una amiga que hoy haría un show aquí, pero no tengo ticket, así que no pude entrar… - Sus pestañas jugaban bajo un pestañeo acelerado y el brillo de hace poco se volvió más potente, tanto que Usagi casi parecía tener destellos adornando su mirada. - ¿Me ayudas a entrar? – Parecía estar coqueteando con la castaña que disgustada hacía una mueca con la boca.

\- Olvídalo… - Y se retiró, entrando al club y cerrando la puerta negra.

\- ¡Noooooo! ¡Makoto! – Más rápido que un rayo, la puerta volvió a abrirse, mostrando a la de ojos verdes con el ceño fruncido y desviando la mirada hacia otro lugar. La investigadora sonrió.

\- Entra. – Así hizo, pero antes de adoptar su modo Moon-009, abrazó a la chica alta y agradeció por lo que acababa de hacer. – Ahora me arrepiento de haberte salvado de los pandilleros que deseaban hacerte papilla… -

* * *

\- _Guarda silencio. _– Dentro del fabuloso Club Crystal, en una mesa apartada en un rincón, podemos observar a dos jóvenes chicas disfrutando de la canción interpretada en esos momentos por Rei. – _Nunca antes había sido una espectadora del show de la señorita Rei. _–

\- _¿No te deja ver sus actos? _– Sus cejas mostraron el enojo que comenzó a sentir. - _¡Qué malvada! _–

\- _¡No, es que prefiero esperar en su camarín o en el auto! Nunca me había dado el tiempo de sentarme a ver cómo realiza alguno de sus shows. _–

\- _Ya veo… _\- Ambas fijaron la vista en la hermosa mujer. Traía un vestido con un corte a media pierna, era rojo y escotado en la espalda. Parecía iluminarla más que las luces del club, entregándole un aire de elegancia insuperable. Moon-009 mordió su libreta con estampado de lunas doradas, ¡esa chica era preciosa! - _¿Cómo la conociste? _–

\- _Es una larga historia… _\- Al voltear pudo percibir que a la rubia no le importaba el hecho de que la palabra "larga" estuviera antes de la palabra "historia".

\- _Me gustan las largas historias. _– Era aquella la sentencia de que debía comenzar a relatar la manera en que conoció a Rei Hino.

\- _Verás, en mis días de pandillera solía andar muy tarde por las calles. _– La mente de Makoto voló hacia los recuerdos de su antigua y olvidada vida. - _ Siempre tenía problemas con otras bandas y la mayoría de las veces atacaban o hacían trampas a mi grupo para poder atraparme. En las calles donde siempre transitábamos con mi grupo hacían motines o llenaban el suelo con objetos que rompían las llantas de nuestros carros, y al momento de bajarnos o detenernos, nos emboscaban. Pero todo siempre terminaba de la misma manera… - _

\- _Terminabas pateándole el trasero a todos. – _La castaña no pudo más que reír al escuchar cómo la rubia sabía exactamente cómo terminaba la escena.

\- _Más un día, no fue el auto de mi pandilla el que terminó siendo preso de las trampas de grupos enemigos. Era un pequeño auto negro, que parecía recién comprado, el que terminó varado por que las dos llantas traseras le estallaron. _– Moon-009 escuchaba expectante la historia. - _Los de la pandilla enemiga saltaron desde todos los rincones a atacar el auto, del cual apareció asustada una chica de cabello negro. Yo miraba de lejos, pero al notar cómo esos tontos iban a hacerle daño a la chica, aparecí y ya sabrás qué pasó… - _

\- ¡_Los mandaste a volar por todas partes! _– Dijo la rubia haciendo énfasis con sus brazos.

\- _¡Exacto! – _Sonrió al volver a recordar lo vivido ese día. Ese mismo día su vida cambió rotundamente. _– Y supongo que la señorita Rei aquel día vio en mí el potencial para ser su guardaespaldas, así que después de ver que todos los pandilleros sufrían esparcidos en el suelo, me pidió que me presentara en su casa al otro día, ya que deseaba contratarme para un trabajo. _–

\- _ Tuvo suerte de encontrarte. _– La castaña sonrió.

Se percataron que una nueva pista se escuchaba a través del club, vieron como Rei tomaba nuevamente el micrófono para comenzar con una canción. El ritmo era bastante noventero y atrevido, al igual que el baile de la cantante. Incluso Usagi comenzó a moverse en su puesto.

\- _¿Cuál es el nombre de esta canción? _– Decía la investigadora moviendo los hombros al ritmo de la melodía.

_\- Flame Sniper… _-

\- _¡Rayos! _– Buscó apresurada en su traje y pronto sacó una cámara. _\- ¡Luna me dijo que grabara a Rei cuando cantara esta canción! ¡Es su favorita! _–

\- _¿Luna? _–

\- _Es que mi secretaria es fanática de Rei… _\- Enfocó hacia la chica y mantuvo la pose. – _Espero que no dure mucho la canción… -_

* * *

\- ¿Han visto a mi guardaespaldas? – El show ya había terminado, Rei bajaba del escenario del Club Crystal y preguntaba por su castaña protectora.

\- Creo que la vi sentada por allá acompañada de su otra guardaespaldas. – La cantante miró confundida a la otra persona.

\- Yo solo tengo un guardaespaldas… - Se encaminó a una de las cuantas mesas del lugar que aún tenían personas sentadas disfrutando de alguna refresco o licor. Los tacos que traía sonaban tras su paso, acelerando el ritmo buscando entre todas las personas a quien realmente deseaba encontrar.

\- … Es una gata, pero vaya que molesta. No me deja hacer nada tranquila, ya que siempre ella encuentra un detalle en lo que hago… - Sus ojos escarlata viajaron de inmediato al lugar donde había escuchado aquella reconocible voz. En una mesa del rincón encontró a Makoto disfrutando de un jugo junto a la chica rubia del otro día. Su ceño se frunció y encaró a las dos chicas, que casi se desmayan al ver aparecer de la nada a Rei.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haces acá, Makoto?... – Miró a Usagi. - ¿Y tú? ¿Acaso no tienes casos que resolver, investigadora privada? – Moon-009 se puso de pie y tomó ambas manos de la chica de cabello negro.

\- ¡Me encantó tu show, Granate! –

\- Usagi, le llaman Rubí, no Granate… - Corrigió la guardaespaldas.

\- Eso mismo… - Rei se soltó del agarre de la investigadora y desvió la mirada apenada.

\- Da igual cómo me llames, no me interesa si viene de ti. – Observó a la castaña y tomó una de las mangas de su traje, tirando de ella. – Ya vámonos, Makoto… Estoy cansada. –

\- Claro, señorita Rei. – La de ojos verdes terminó apresurada su jugo y se puso de pie. – Nos vemos otro día, Usa… Digo, Moon-009. – Las dos conocidas se dispusieron a retirarse, pero el llamado de la investigadora las detuvo.

\- ¡Esperen! – Miraba con una sonrisita. – No tengo dinero para el bus, ¿me podrían llevar cerca de mi casa? –

Las dos suspiraron, pero para sorpresa de la castaña, Rei fue quien habló primero.

\- Da igual, con que no hables todo el camino… - Supo que era bienvenida, así que apresurada tomó su jugo y llevándoselo con ella, siguió a las otras dos.

* * *

\- En serio, ¿cómo la soportas, Makoto?... – Transitaban en esos momentos un puente, la ruta estaba libre, así que el viaje era bastante rápido. Pero para Rei parecía ser una eternidad el tener que soportar la conversación extendida que mantenía Usagi en esos momentos.

\- Vamos, ¿acaso nunca te has quedado dormida comiendo algo y al otro día despiertas con toda la boca babosa y llena de comida? – La rubia había comenzado hablando de la gran calidad que había presenciado en el show de la cantante, pero al rato ya hablaba de trivialidades ajenas a su acompañante de asiento. Ambas iban sentadas atrás, mientras Makoto conducía siempre atenta al camino, pero acotando con respuestas o comentarios a la conversación de la investigadora.

\- A mí me ha pasado eso, pero cuando comía goma de mascar… - La castaña echó una mirada por el retrovisor. – Al otro día tuvo que correr a la peluquería y salí con menos de la mitad del cabello con el cual había entrado. ¡Toda la goma se me había pegado en el cabello! –

\- Eso tuvo que haber sido feo… - Moon-009 miró curiosa a Rei, la cual tratando de apartarse de la conversación, miraba a través del vidrio a la carretera. - ¿En serio nunca te ha pasado algo vergonzoso en tu vida, Rei? –

\- Soy casi perfect… - La de cabello negro trató de jactarse, pero su guardaespaldas la interrumpió.

\- Un día la señorita Rei me dijo mamá cuando la acompañaba en la mañana en el desayuno, ¡fue tan tierno! – Las dos chicas rieron a lo que la cantante reclamaba indignada y por sobre todo sonrojada.

\- ¡Eso fue un accidente! – Agarró a Usagi por los hombros y comenzó a sacudirla furiosa. - ¡Deja de preguntar cosas! ¡Makoto sabe mucho de mí! –

\- Soy… inocente… - La castaña no podía más que reír. Era extraño, pero las tres parecían ser amigas que se conocían desde hace mucho. Cualquiera que las viera, pensaría eso, incluso costaría creer que una de ellas es una investigadora secreta que acababa de conocer a las otras dos.

Volvió a usar el espejo retrovisor, pero esta vez para observar qué venía atrás. Una Van viajaba a una buena distancia del auto, de hecho recordaba haberla observado antes cuando entraron al puente. ¿Era su idea o acaso alguien sacaba la cabeza por una de las ventanas de la Van?

\- No creo que… - Con cuidado cambió a la vía de la izquierda. Miró nuevamente por el retrovisor. – Señorita Rei… -

\- ¡¿Qué?! – La chica ignoraba en esos momentos los pucheros que la rubia hacía tras haberla zamarreado violentamente.

\- No estoy muy segura, pero creo que esa Van no está siguiendo. – Tanto Rei como Usagi voltearon viendo por el vidrio de atrás.

\- Te refieres a la que trae a un tipo apuntando con una pisto… - El auto salió de la vía en total descontrol. Las ruedas traseras fueron presas de los disparos provenientes de la sospechosa Van y fueron la causa de que el carro comenzara a derrapar contra el tránsito. Makoto como pudo trató de mantenerse en línea o aunque sea detener la máquina, pero le costaba.

\- ¡Rei! – La investigadora abrazó a la aterrada cantante, mientras sentían como el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Finalmente, luego de unos metros, todo se detuvo, quedando detenidas en el otro lado de la carretera. Algunos autos pararon tras de ellas, ya que habían presenciado lo ocurrido y fueron a ver cómo estaba la situación dentro del carro.

\- ¡¿Están bien?! –

\- ¡Háganse para atrás! – Ordenó la castaña desde dentro. La gente gritó desesperada al ver como la Van se estrellaba de frente con el auto de las tres chicas y luego retrocedía, para tomar rumbo perdiéndose por el puente.

\- Deben estar muertas… - Todos alrededor miraban expectantes la escena. Pero del asiento delantero apareció, para sorpresa de todos, la conductora. Uno de sus brazos sangraba, pero sin importarle aquel hecho, trató de abrir la puerta de atrás. Makoto, estando mal herida, pensaba en sus amigas.

\- ¡Ayuda, sáquenlas de acá! - Dentro de aquel lugar, Rei volvía a zamarrear a Usagi, pero ahora para traerla devuelta a la realidad. La rubia tenía un corte profundo en la frente y no reaccionaba.

\- ¡Despierta, Moon-009! – Lloraba al ver como aquellos celestes ojos se abrían pesadamente. - ¡Estás herida! ¡Usagi! –

\- … _¿Cómo estás tú?_... – Preguntó a penas la investigadora.

\- Si no fuera por ti, quizás sería yo la herida… -

\- _**Fin Flash Back** –_

\- Después de eso no recuerdo mucho. Desperté en el hospital, pero me vine en cuanto pude. – La joven descansó su cabeza en un cojín.

\- ¡Tenías que quedarte en el hospital! ¡Imagínate si tienes algo grave! –

\- No podía quedarme allí, Luna. – Sus ojos comenzaron a llorar con descontrol. – Yo no quiero que le pase algo más a Rei o a Makoto. – Con sus manos trataba de detener el llanto, pero le era imposible. Tuvo tanto miedo en aquel momento, el pensar que pudo morir ella o alguna de las otras chicas le hacía poner la piel de gallina.

\- Usagi… - La gata subió hasta el hombro de la chica y la consoló acariciando su nariz contra una de sus mejillas.

* * *

\- ¡Casi me matan a la protagonista, joder! D': Pobre Mako, Rei y Usagi, juro que es la última vez que algo malo les ocurre... bueno, quizás la penúltima vez. Pfff~ Club Crystal, ¿en serio? Debo buscar mejores nombres. XD -

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews que he recibido! Me hacen sentir animada y con ganas de continuar esta tontería. (6w6)

¡Suerte!


	6. Cita con Rei

¡Hola a todos por allí! ^o^ Aquí con un nuevo capítulo.

**"Rei Hino, deja que Moon-009 conozca de ti y demuéstrale que tus manos están limpias, para que de su lista de sospechosos te deje ir."**

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Era exactamente la una de la tarde, habían pasado dos días desde el accidente en el puente, pero sentía aún que el mundo le daba vueltas. Había cancelado todo evento para esa semana, tal vez cancelaría los de la próxima, ¿quién sabe?

Solitaria pensaba mientras veía la taza con café que hace unos minutos le había traído el mesero. Miró alrededor y observó a todos los extraños disfrutando en compañía de otra persona. No tenía ánimos de seguir acomplejando su mente con vagas discusiones interiores, pero su situación actual, la hizo cuestionarse viejas rencillas olvidadas.

\- ¿Llego tarde a la cita? – Levantó la vista y encontró dos orbes celestes que brillaban admirándola. La sonrisa que apareció al notar quien era fue extraña, ya que nunca esperó sonreír al verla a ella, menos esperaba verla justamente aquel día y en aquel lugar. Digamos que su sorpresiva presencia fue la que la hizo esbozar una sonrisa, que siendo apagada, demostraba igual el agrado de tenerla allí.

\- No recuerdo haberte citado, Usagi. -

\- ¡Shhh!… ¡Soy Moon-009! – Rascó su nuca con vergüenza para luego tomar asiento frente a la otra chica. – Bueno, supongo que es una cita improvisada.

\- No es una cita. – Dijo tratando de mostrarse seria. – Da igual, ¿cómo supiste que estaba acá? –

\- ¡Jojojo! ¡Soy una investigadora secreta, yo lo sé todo! –

\- Te lo dijo Makoto, ¿cierto? – Y la rubia agachó la cabeza sabiendo que la había descubierto.

\- Quería saber cómo estaba Mako, luego recordé que tenía algo que hablar contigo, así que le pregunté dónde estabas. – Sonrió. – Por suerte sabía… - Desvió la vista de su acompañante y buscó a la persona que más deseaba en esos momentos: un camarero. Por suerte, en esos momentos apareció uno libre, que fue llamado a acercarse por la rubia. – La charla será larga, así que me pondré cómoda. – Ya a su lado, el camarero estaba listo para tomar la orden de la chica. – Quiero una rebanada de pastel de crema con fresas, una taza de chocolate caliente, un emparedado de queso derretido y dos cupcakes de esos con adornos de luna, por favor. – Rei la miraba sin creer que pudiera comer todo eso.

\- ¿Desea algo más?... – Era por protocolo hacer esa pregunta a los clientes, pero hasta el camarero creía que con lo pedido ya era bastante.

\- Veamos… -

\- ¡No, así está bien! – Rei le hizo unos gestos con las manos como pidiéndole desde el fondo de su alma que se fuera.

\- Su orden estará dentro de poco. -

\- Oye, le quería pedir un brownie. – Infló las mejillas y se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Acaso no estás acá para tu charla de investigadora? – Era verdad, aunque la idea de poder comer un rico pastel de crema con fresas, le estaba ganando a la charla. Suspiró y fijó su mirada en un bolso que trajo con ella. De allí sacó una carpeta rosada adornada con lunas. - ¿De qué tanto quieres hablar, Moon-009? –

\- De él… - Al abrirla, apareció aquel hombre que tanto Rei como Usagi conocían: Mamoru Chiba. – Mi caso está relacionado con el joven Mamoru, sé que tú sabes algo de él, así que mi deber es hacerte unas cuantas preguntas. – La chica de cabello negro apreciaba aquella fotografía con una mirada nostálgica. Luego de unos segundos dejó de verla, sonrió y se dedicó a beber de su café. - ¿cuál es tu relación con él? – Rei levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Relación? – Dejó de lado la taza y sus ojos se clavaron en los de la investigadora. – Hace mucho que ya no me relaciono con Mamoru. –

\- Entonces, ¿qué tipo de relación tuvieron? –

\- … - Notó lo complicado que se le hacía a la otra chica hablar sobre el tema.

\- Puedes confiar en mí, no le diré a nadie más lo que puedas hablar conmigo. – Le sonrió para darle el ánimo de continuar con aquel "interrogatorio".

\- Mamoru y yo… - Arregló su flequillo buscando las palabras para continuar. – Éramos novios – Y como si decir eso le hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima, suspiró al terminar la oración y volvió con prisa a beber de su café. Pero al levantar la vista notó la mueca de sorpresa de la rubia. Hasta parecía estar en shock. - ¿Todo bien hasta ahora?... –

\- ¿Ah? – Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de deshacerse de todas las ideas de aventarse sobre Rei y tirarle el café en la cabeza. ¡Había sido novia de Mamoru! Se le había pasado por la mente que alguna de las mujeres que aparecía en aquella libreta podía ser una posible novia o ex del chico, pero de todos los nombres, nunca esperó que Rei fuera justamente aquella. Bueno, era de esperarse. La cantante era preciosa, tenía estilo y porte, parecía sacada de otro planeta. Dio golpecitos en su frente y trató de continuar. – Yo, creo que debería odiarte… - Tapó su boca después de decir aquella frase.

\- Tranquila, como te dije, soy su ex. No tengo problema de que te hayas encandilado con Mamoru. – Ambas notaron como llegaba el mesero con todos los pedidos de Usagi. La rubia cambió su actitud de investigadora y pasó a ser la chica que siempre parecía ser. - ¿Comerás o seguirás con la charla? –

\- Puedo hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo. – Dijo para embutirse un cupcake en la boca y disfrutarlo como el mayor de los manjares que podía existir sobre el planeta. – Entonces eres la ex de Mamoru. ¿Por qué él mantiene tu número en su libreta? –

\- ¿Sabes de cuándo tiene ese cuaderno lleno de números? –

\- Yo hago las preguntas aquí... y no, no sé. – El pastel con crema era brutalmente atacado y devorado por la rubia mientras miraba seriamente a Rei.

\- Esa cosa es vieja, tiene hasta números de personas fallecidas. – Parecía saber muy bien lo que decía. Bueno, era la ex del chico, claramente sabía más cosas de él que la propia investigadora. Suponiendo que aquello era cierto, quizás algunas de las mujeres que aparecían allí podían estar descansando en paz.

\- No puede ser, ¿me dices que mis próximas sospechosas las tendré que ir a ver al cementerio? – La de cabello negro se golpeó la frente.

\- ¡No seas loca! – Dijo buscando paz en su tasa de café. – Sigue con las preguntas serias o me veré en el caso de tomar mis cosas y marcharme muy lejos de ti. –

\- ¿Por qué terminaron? –

\- Digamos que él no fue muy sincero conmigo. –

\- ¡¿Te engañó?! – El grito atrajo la mirada de muchos que en esos momentos disfrutaban en la cafetería.

\- Rayos, publícalo ahora en un diario, si deseas que más gente se entere. – Sus ojos ahora se mostraron melancólicos. La conversación le traía a la mente aquellos momentos que había vivido con Mamoru. Recuerdos que siempre ha querido borrar, pero que se han hecho parte de su vida, ya que fueron una experiencia que le enseñó mucho. – Fue bonito mientras duró. - Usagi lo vio, notó las lágrimas que deseaban salir de aquellos entristecidos ojos y buscó en su bolsillo un pañuelo para compartirlo con Rei. Le pareció tan extraño y doloroso verla llorar, a pesar de nunca antes haber presenciado a la chica hacerlo. – Él tenía algo que siempre hacía que las chicas se voltearan y le quedaran viendo. Pero soportaba esas cosas, ya que era normal que un chico tan guapo atrajera de esa manera a las extrañas. Pero ya sabes, una puede sentir cuando aquella persona con la cual estás tiene a alguien más. –

\- Entonces, tú lo cortaste porque creías que te engañaba, ¿o me equivoco? –

\- No, terminamos porque lo vi con otra mujer besándose. – Notó como una de las manos de la chica se cerraba formando furiosamente un puño. Se le veía tensa y poco feliz de estar hablando sobre este tema, claramente estaba incómoda.

\- Oh… Rei, yo no quiero molestarte con todo esto… -

\- Tranquila, es tu trabajo hacer todo esto. – Tomó su tiempo para continuar con lo poco que podía seguir contando. – Recuerdo también, que nuestras vidas eran muy diferentes. Él siempre elocuente y tratando todo hacerlo con la lógica, yo por mi parte, queriendo vivir mi sueño de infancia. Creo que nunca pudimos realmente entendernos mutuamente. –

\- ¿Le hiciste algo al joven Mamoru? – Preguntó directamente.

\- Hahahaha, es graciosa tu forma de investigar, Moon-009 – Miró sus manos y las levantó frente a la vista de la otra chica. – Están limpias, nunca tendría el valor de hacer algo en contra de otra persona y ensuciar mis manos. Tendré la apariencia de alguien serio y temible, pero realmente soy muy cobarde. Además, nunca podría hacerle algo a él… - Parecía haber terminado todo. Rei llamó a un camarero que pasaba por allí, quizás para pedir algo o tal vez para pagar la cuenta e irse. La rubia continuaba analizando todo lo que había escuchado.

\- "Es su ex, la que lo terminó porque la engañaba a sus espaldas. Nunca pudo ser entendida por su pareja y tiene cierto dolor por darse cuenta de que aquella relación pudo ser algo más, pero los acontecimientos vividos no dejaron que eso ocurriera. Ella se llamó cobarde frente a mí, se hizo menos en mi presencia, diciendo que no tenía el valor para hacerle algo a Mamoru. Quizás ella no pudo hacerlo, pero sabiendo que tiene bajo su mando a Makoto y teniendo en cuenta que todavía no tengo la información necesaria sobre ella, no me costaría pensar que sus manos están limpias, ya que ordenó a otra persona que hiciera borrar del mapa a aquel que se había atrevido a engañarla. Pensando que posiblemente habría sido Makoto quien hizo desaparecer a Mamoru, ya que su jefa se lo ordenó. Rei Hino, ¿podrías de alguna manera hacerme saber realmente que tú no tienes nada que ver con la desaparición de Mamoru? ¿O que no has mandado a otras personas a secuestrarlo?" –

\- Disculpe señorita, ¿desea algo? – La voz del mesero la sacó de su monólogo.

\- Sí, quiero otra taza de café, por favor. – El hombre parecía no haber escuchado a la de ojos escarlata, ya que no movió su cuerpo. - ¿Ocurre algo? –

\- Usted es Rubí, ¿cierto? – Y esa era la sentencia de la cantante: alguien la había reconocido. Por más que usara gafas y se vistiera más casual, siempre había alguien que podía tomarse su tiempo para analizarla y dar con el hecho de que ella era la famosa cantante de momento.

\- Sí, veo que me conoce. – La rubia aprovechaba esos momentos para tomar de su taza de chocolate. Veía cómo Rei manejaba la situación y trataba de conversar normalmente con el mesero.

\- Déjeme decirle que soy un gran admirador suyo. He asistido a casi todo sus shows, pero aquel en el Club Smart Blue ha sido lejos el mejor. –

\- Ese día se llenó completo el lugar. – Ambos rieron. - ¿No fuiste al que hice días atrás en el Club Crystal? –

\- No pude, después de asistir al show en Smart Blue, tuve que trabajar los días posteriores hasta tarde. – El tipo parecía sufrir al decir aquello. Claro, todo fan desearía asistir a todo lo que tu artista favorito hiciera. – Recuerdo que aquel día traté de pedir su autógrafo, pero una chica alta me empujó y me dijo que no podía acercarme a usted. –

\- "_Mako… ¿Por qué tan agresiva con la gente?_" – Pensó la investigadora riendo al escuchar aquella confesión.

\- No te preocupes, puedo darte mi autógrafo ahora. – La joven buscó en su bolso un lapicero y sonrió al hombre.

\- ¡¿Me lo podría dar en el mismo ticket con el que fui a Smart Blue?! – Sacó de una billetera un pequeño ticket y miraba emocionado a la cantante.

\- Claro, no hay problema. – Con calma escribió un mensaje en el papel y agregó su firma, sin olvidarse de adornar todo con un lindo corazón. - ¿Cómo te llamas? –

\- Yûki... – Y en aquel corazón escribió ese nombre.

\- ¡Que linda firma tienes, Rubí! – La rubia se unió a la conversación alagando a la otra chica. Miraba atenta aquel ticket, que pronto le entregó más información de la que esperaba.

\- "_El show se realizó el día 27 de Agosto, a las 20:30 horas. Aquel fue el día en que desapareció Mamoru._" –

\- Rei, ¿antes de hacer un show realizas alguna práctica o algo por el estilo? –

\- Claro, se llama prueba de sonido. Siempre hago eso. – El mesero había partido por el pedido de la azabache y ambas volvían a estar solas.

\- ¿Entonces llegas antes de la hora prevista en todos tus contratos en Clubs u otros lugares para poder hacer esa prueba de sonido? –

\- Exacto, siempre llego 5 horas antes. Dos horas para la prueba de sonido, dos horas para alistarme para el show y la otra hora para firmar autógrafos o afinar algunos detalles que quedaran inconclusos. Me gusta que todo sea perfecto. –

\- "Eso quiere decir que llegó aquel día aproximadamente a las 15:30 horas o tal vez más tarde. Su show dura aproximadamente 2 horas o más, eso quiere decir que termina a las 22 horas, quizás pasándose de ese tope. Pasó casi el día entero alistando lo que haría en el Club Smart Blue. ¿Habrá tenido tiempo para hacerle algo a Mamoru aquel día? Quizás ella no y por lo que veo, Makoto tampoco, ya que al ser su guardaespaldas, siempre la está acompañando a donde va. Tienen una cuartada casi limpia." –

\- ¿Después del show a dónde fueron? – Moon-009 quería escucharlo, deseaba saber que realmente ellas no habían algo en contra de Mamoru. ¡Realmente no quería que Rei o Makoto tuvieran algo que ver en esto!

\- Pues cansada después de todo, Makoto y yo nos vamos a mi casa. Cuando ve que ya no necesito nada más, ella se va a su departamento y de seguro se tira a dormir apenas llega. A veces pienso que quien termina más cansada es ella… - La sonrisa en el rostro de Usagi no se dejó esperar. Era pronto para decirlo, pero con aquella cuarta comprobada tanto por la cantante como por el mesero que asistió al show, se podía decir que Rei y Makoto eran prácticamente inocentes de cualquier hecho, si es que ninguna nueva información aparecía a decirle lo contrario. Saltó de su asiento y como pudo abrazó a una arisca azabache. - ¿Qué rayos te pasa, Moon-009? –

\- ¡Estoy feliz de saber que no tienes nada que ver en esto! –

\- ¿Qué? ¿En lo de Mamoru? – Trataba de zafarse del abrazo, pero le era inútil tratar con todas sus fuerzas, ya que Usagi parecía tener la suficiente energía como para mantener aquel afectuoso abrazo fuerte como un nudo. - ¡Ya te dije que no le hice nada! ¡Menos Makoto, ella ha dejado todo eso de ser pandillera, ya no hace cosas malas! –

\- Ya me di cuenta… - Pero cierto vibrar hizo que el abrazo no aceptado se deshiciera. - Tu teléfono… - Dijo estando en un error.

\- No, es el tuyo. – Rápidamente buscó entre sus ropas el móvil y contestó a la llamada entrante.

\- ¿Diga? – Del otro lado habló una desesperada Luna.

\- _¡Moon-009! ¡Perdóname! _\- ¿Perdonarla? ¿Luna? El mundo se había vuelto de cabeza, ya que perdonar algo que haya hecho Luna nunca ha ocurrido en la historia. La gata nunca hace cosas mal o erróneas. - _¡Olvidé que hoy tienes reunión con el *****SS-10! ¡La señora Cosmos los citó hoy y no te lo dije en la mañana! _–

\- ¡Noooooo! ¡Siempre hacen coctel en las reuniones del SS-10! – Como pudo comenzó a ordenar todas sus cosas frente a la mirada curiosa de Rei. De hecho, tomó el pastel de crema con fresas a medio comer y lo metió dentro del maletín que traía. - ¡Iré pronto, diles que me esperen! –

\- ¿Ya te vas?... – La de mirada escarlata tomó la muñeca de Usagi, frenando su andar, deteniéndola a su lado.

\- Tengo una reunión de trabajo, si no voy me apresuro, los chicos del SS-10 se reirán porque llegaré atrasada. – Lo sentía en el alma, quería pasar más tiempo con Rei, pero el trabajo demandaba su presencia.

\- Está bien, ve deprisa. – Pero aun la tenía agarrada de la muñeca. Parecía querer decirle algo más, pero no le salía de la boca.

\- ¿Qué es? –

\- Emhhh… ¿Te gustaría otro día volver a repetir una salida, pero a otra cafetería o no sé, a algún otro lugar? – Y hasta parecía sonrojarse al decir eso. La investigadora no pudo más que sonreírle y asentir con la cabeza.

\- Ni lo dudes, ahora tú y yo somos amigas. Así que otro día nos juntamos, invitamos a Mako también y salimos a pasarla bien… ¡Pero ahora me debo ir rapidísimo! – La soltó del agarre y partió casi como en una maratón. La joven que quedó en aquella mesa sola, puso una de sus manos en el pecho, manteniendo la sensación que aquellas palabras produjeron en ella.

\- ¿Amiga? – La veía alejarse a paso acelerado. Era rubia, llevaba un traje negro sacado de alguna buena película de agentes secretos. Su cabello lo llevaba amarrado con dos tomates y el resto volaba con la brisa. La mirada que tenía era brillante y sincera, pareciendo de vez en cuando un espejo que reflejaba aquella personalidad distraída, pero en algunos casos seria. Era raro, esa chica era una investigadora que conoció hace unos pocos días atrás, pero que le resultó tan normal y gratificante escuchar que la llamara amiga.

* * *

**"La cita-investigación de Moon-009 con Rei ha dado frutos, dejando a su antigua sospechosa y ahora amiga fuera de todo. Esperemos que nuestra investigadora pronto pueda dar con el verdadero involucrado en la desaparición de Mamoru Chiba"**

***SS-10:** Grupo elegido por la AIL para trabajar en la agencia sin necesidad de estudios preliminares. Aquellos elegidos recibieron una encuesta, por la cual fueron aceptados o no. El nombre completo es Sistema Solar-10 y sus integrantes llevan el nombre de un planeta (Satélite, en el caso de Usagi) del sistema solar seguido de un número. Usagi al quedar elegida en el noveno lugar de la lista lleva el nombre que ella misma escogió seguido de 009.

\- Con esto se podría decir que terminamos... ¡de centrarnos en Rei y Mako! A todo esto, dejé cierta pista de quién será la nueva sospechosa y también espero que el SS-10 me deje usar a cierta otra investigadora secreta en los próximos capítulos. ;P -

Gracias por leer... ¡Suerte! ^u^


	7. ¿Quién cuida a mi guardaespaldas?

Cuenta la leyenda que este fanfic era actualizado cada dos o tres días... ¡Pero volví! La verdad es que los juegos que obtuve para mi computadora y mi pasatiempo de dibujar me absorbieron y no me querían soltar, hasta que la llamada de Moon-009 me salvó y me trajo de nuevo por estos lados.

Sin más que decir... ¡disfruten!

* * *

\- De seguro mi sopa especial le hará bien a Mako. – Era de tarde, para ser exactos las 4 de la tarde. El día domingo parecía presentarse aburrido para la mayoría de la gente que transitaba a esa hora la calle, pero nuestra joven y animada Usagi iba a visitar a su amiga acompañada de Rei.

\- No está resfriada, tiene el brazo herido. Tu sopa no hará más que enfermarla del estómago. – Había presenciado el ritual místico que había realizado la rubia aquella tarde para cocinar una simple sopa. Primero había ido a casa de Usagi, ya que ella misma se lo había pedido. Más la había invitado por el hecho de que Luna, la gata parlante de la chica, no la quería ayudar a hacer la bendita sopa. Debía reconocerlo, no se había asustado al saber que la investigadora tenía como mascota-secretaria a una gata que hablaba, ¡el susto fue verla cocinar!

\- No seas mala conmigo. Soy joven, así que aun puedo aprender a hacer buenas sopas. –

\- Pero de sopa no vivirás toda la vida. – El trayecto era largo, así que resumiremos todo el camino en que Rei aconsejó a Usagi comprar con suma urgencia un libro de cocina y que Makoto no necesitaba por ningún motivo existente en la faz del planeta probar su sopa especial.

Luego de esto, llegaron a un gran edificio. Subieron hasta el piso 3 y buscaron el departamento 37. Era un lugar bastante modesto, no era como los Condominio de Monte Azul a los cuales había ido con anterioridad la investigadora. El edificio no tenía muchos pisos y no estaba tan bien cuidado, pero parecía un buen lugar para vivir.

\- Yo pensaba que Mako vivía contigo. – Habló después de un rato la de ojos celestes.

\- Le he dicho muchas veces que se venga a vivir conmigo, pero ella se niega. Supongo que le gusta su vida tranquila y solitaria. – Llegaron frente a la puerta con número 37. Al lado de la puerta había un timbre que resonó bajo el insistente llamado de la rubia que luego fue regañada por la azabache. – No es necesario que toques tanto. –

\- Es para que sepa que soy yo. – Tenía razón, ¿quién más podía ser la que molestara con el timbre a las 4 de la tarde de un día domingo? Claramente todos pensarían en Usagi, si es que ella fuera la única persona en el mundo.

Del departamento del lado apareció una mujer de edad que asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

\- Buenas tardes, señora Rika. – Rei parecía conocer a la mujer y esta le devolvió el saludo.

\- Querida, buenas tardes. Había escuchado un timbre, pensaba que llamaban a mi puerta. –

\- No, somos nosotras que buscamos a Makoto. – Dijo la chica de cabellera negra apuntando la puerta que en esos momentos se abría sin que se diera cuenta.

\- Pero mejor no entres, que Makoto tiene visita… -

\- ¿Cómo? – ¿Alguien había venido a ver a la castaña? Pero ellas eran las más cercanas a la guardaespaldas, a no ser que la persona que se le pasaba por la cabeza se le haya ocurrido venir de sorpresa.

\- ¡Buenas tardes! ¿Está Mako en casa? – Usagi preguntó educadamente.

\- ¿Con quién hablas? No me digas que… - Rei quitó el lugar frente a la puerta abierta que ocupaba la rubia y su vista no la engañó, menos su sexto sentido que ya había presentido quién podía ser la visita dominical de Makoto.

\- Acá se armará la grande… - La viejita que había salido antes del departamento vecino prefirió entrar y cerrar la puerta antes de que el terror comenzara.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos haces tú acá?! – Frente a la cantante se encontraba de pie una joven de cabellera azul y mirada zafiro. Traía puesto unos lentes y cruzada de brazos, parecía preguntarse lo mismo que Rei.

\- Mira que sorpresa más agradable nos llevamos, Rei. ¿Hace cuánto que no nos veíamos? – Una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de quien parecía conocer muy bien a la azabache, pero que resultaba totalmente desconocida para Usagi.

La investigadora tomó lugar al lado de su amiga. Sus ojos se deslizaron hasta dentro del departamento y pudo notar que la dueña de casa venía a paso lento.

\- ¡Mako! – Llamó la investigadora.

\- ¡Sal de la puerta! ¡No, mejor sal del departamento y vete por donde llegaste! – Gritó la chica de cabellos negros.

\- Lo siento, no puedo… - Y por quien buscaban apareció para meterse entre las dos chicas que parecían querer destruirse, fulminarse y masacrarse con la mirada.

\- Señorita Rei… ¿qué hace acá? Hoy es domingo, no tengo trabajo, ¿o sí? – La castaña tenía un brazo vendado, era el que había resultado herido tras el accidente en el puente. Desde aquel día Rei le había aconsejado a Makoto tomarse unos días de descanso, pero la chica no le hizo caso alguno, ya que al otro día del accidente se presentó a trabajar. Así que la cantante supuso que Makoto descansaría el domingo, el día que siempre tenía libre. Más nunca pensó que aquel domingo, justo el día que parecía mostrarse perfecto, tendría que toparse con quien menos quería. – Veo que Ami las recibió antes que yo. – La chica soltó una risa nerviosa.

\- Disculpa, Mako… - Dijo la recién nombrada creyendo que lo que había hecho estuvo mal.

\- No se llama Mako, es Makoto. – Corrigió enojada la de ojos negros.

\- Pero yo también le digo Mako... – Usagi quiso unirse a la conversación, pero Rei la detuvo con una mirada cortante.

\- Cállate tú. – ¿Qué se había perdido? Sentía muy bien las malas vibras que habían entre Rei y la desconocida amiga de Makoto, pero tampoco podía estar callada todo el rato viendo como las dos mujeres deseaban clavar un puñal calentado en fuego en la otra. ¡Menos quería estar todo el rato parada frente a la puerta!

\- Mako, quiero entrar… ¡Además te traje sopa! - Ésta asintió y vio a la chica de cabello azulado. Quizás le dijo algo con la mirada, ya que la joven suspiró y entró al departamento dejando el paso libre.

\- Vamos, deja que te presente con Ami. – Las tres chicas entraron.

Era realmente un departamento hermoso. Rebosaba en plantas, flores y decoración. Los sillones con variados cojines, los muebles con floreros adornados y las paredes con estampados, demostrando que Makoto tenía un gran gusto y sentido femenino.

La dueña de casa hizo una seña para que las recién llegadas tomaran asiento en el sofá. Usagi primero le entregó su presente a la castaña y luego tomó asiento junto a Rei, quien no sacaba la vista de la chica desconocida. Notó como la de cabellera negra siguió cada movimiento de las otras dos, quienes trajeron unos momentos después refrescos para las chicas.

\- Bien, primero lo primero. Usagi deja presentarte a Ami Mizuno, ella es una gran amiga mía. – Ambas se dieron la mano cortésmente ante la fulminante mirada de Rei. – Ami ella es de quien te hablado estos días, su nombre es Usagi Tsukino. ¡Espero que se lleven muy bien! –

\- Gusto en conocerte. – Nada parecía mal entre las nuevas conocidas, aquello que hacía sentir inestable el ambiente eran las tensionadas miradas que se lanzaban a cada segundo Ami y Rei, las cuales no pasaban inadvertidas por la de ojos verdes. Pero este escenario era común todas las veces en que ambas mujeres se encontraban, era la rencilla que siempre aparecía entre ellas y que hasta ahora Makoto aún no entendía.

\- ¿Ahora me explicarás que hace ella acá? – Dijo la cantante apuntando con poco agrado a la de cabellera azulada.

\- ¿No se lo has dicho? – Preguntó mirando a la dueña de casa, a lo que ésta negó con la cabeza. – Mako y yo nos vamos a casar. – Así fue cómo el refresco que Usagi bebía voló escupido por la sala y Rei casi sufrió un infarto.

\- Ami, no hagas bromas de ese calibre frente a ya sabes quién… - Una avergonzada castaña iba en busca de unas servilletas para su rubia y empapada amiga. – Lo que pasa es que la casa de Ami está siendo fumigada, así que le dije que viniera a quedarse conmigo unos días. –

\- Te hubieras quedado para que te fumigaran… - Comentó con risa socarrona la cantante. –

\- De hecho te quería llamar para invitarte a la fumigación, pero recordé que podías morir si ibas… ¿Recuerdas? Los tóxicos venenos que utilizan en las fumigaciones liquidan a los insectos y también les causa daño a los humanos como yo. – Makoto simplemente refregaba su frente. ¡Eran así todo el bendito tiempo!

\- ¡Hohohohohoho! ¡En tu cara, Rei! – Usagi hizo un gesto con las manos apuntando a la nombrada, pero lo deshizo apenas vio la vena palpitante en la cien de la azabache. ¿Era su idea o su amiga explotaría? - ¿Y cómo has estado de tu brazo, Mako? – Prefirió ser ella la que cambiara el tema y ayudar un poco para que la densa situación se volviera más amena.

\- Los puntos están sanando muy bien, el doctor dijo que en una semana más los sacaría, así que no puedo hacer muchas cosas hasta en unos cuantos días. – La chica hablaba viendo aquellas vendas que protegían su herida. Ella misma había pensado aquel día del accidente que prácticamente se había roto el brazo en dos, pero realmente solo habían sido cortes profundos con los vidrios del parabrisas. Se sentía aliviada al saber que no había sido nada tan grave, ya que por naturaleza a ella le gustaba hacer muchas cosas en el día, tanto en su hogar como en su trabajo.

\- Además, Mako no tiene de qué preocuparse, mientras esté acá con ella, la cuidaré muy bien y la ayudaré en todo. - Acotó Ami sonriendo.

\- Eres todo un ángel… - Los ojos zafiro rodaron molestos para encontrarse con los de Rei. De hecho, si te ponías contra la luz, podías ver cómo las auras de las dos mujeres chocaban y estallaban en una batalla silenciosa, pero muy intensa.

\- Por lo menos yo cuido de Mako… -

\- Yo también trato de cuidarla… -

Pero cualquier intensidad podía ser superada con mucha facilidad por Makoto Kino.

\- ¡Ya es suficiente! – El grito descontrolado hizo que todas fijaran su mirada en la joven dueña de casa. - ¡Siempre es así, siempre discuten cuando están juntas! ¡No ven que estoy reponiéndome de un accidente de hace pocos días y no tengo ánimos para soportar una nueva pelea entre ustedes dos! –

Usagi a esa altura tapaba su rostro con un cojín y trataba de cantar en su cabeza una linda canción de cuna. Ella no estaba metida en aquel dilema, pero por cualquier cosa, prefirió hacerse la invisible para que la furia de la castaña no la absorbiera a ella en un incontrolable regaño. Por su parte Rei y Ami escuchaban totalmente mudas y avergonzadas lo que Makoto les gritaba.

\- ¡Arruinaron una linda visita con sus disputas! – Tapó su rostro y es que parecía que sus ojos atentaban con llorar. – Y lo que más me apena es que solo hacen esto porque no se conocen realmente… - Se retiró a su habitación.

\- ¿Ven lo que provocan? – Aún con el cojín en la cara, la rubia dijo eso reprochando el comportamiento de las dos chicas. Se puso de pie, dejó el cojín y las miró seriamente. – Han herido la sensibilidad de Mako... ¿Cómo rayos uno logra eso? No tengo la menor idea, pero ustedes lo lograron. –

Ami y Rei se miraron y luego suspiraron, hasta Usagi tenía razón. Habían molestado en su propio hogar a Makoto y la hicieron sentir mal sabiendo que ella se está recuperando de su brazo. ¿Realmente se podía decir que la estaban cuidando? ¡Solo la hacían enojar cuando comenzaban con sus discusiones!

La cantante tomó su bolso y se puso de pie, tomando lugar al lado de la rubia.

\- Mañana ya empieza la semana y sabiendo lo terca que es Makoto, de seguro irá a trabajar. Yo la cuidaré la mitad del día cuando esté conmigo y tú la cuidarás el resto que queda cuando llegue a descansar a su departamento. Tratemos de nunca más toparnos en nuestras vidas y Makoto seguirá siendo feliz. – Después de eso la azabache se retiró.

\- Caliéntale la sopa que hice para Mako, de seguro eso la pondrá feliz. – Usagi corrió tras su amiga que ya había partido. - ¡No me dejes, que no recuerdo qué bus tomar para regresar! –

La mirada de Ami saltó desde la puerta cerrada de la habitación de su amiga hasta la cocina repetidas veces.

\- Supongo que tiene razón… Mientras no nos encontremos nuevamente, todo estará bien. – Partió a calentar la especial sopa que había traído la rubia.

* * *

\- No lo entiendo, ¿por qué razón no te agrada Ami? – Dejaban atrás la residencia de su amiga y comenzaban la esperada conversación "¿por qué tratas de asesinar con la mirada a Ami Mizuno cada vez que ella habla o hace algo?"

\- Ella también conoce a Mamoru. – Y el modo Moon-009 se activaba. – No confió mucho en ella, hasta creo que tiene algo que ver en la desaparición de él. –

\- Espera, no puedes culparla sin tener pruebas. – Usagi ya tenía en mano su libreta y anotaba ciertas cosas en ella.

\- Da igual, te aseguro que si buscas en la libreta de Mamoru, encontrarás a Ami allí. ¿No crees que estaría bien saber algo de ella? Digo, por tu investigación. –

\- Déjame entender, Ami también está en la libreta… No será que no te agrada porque ella es con quien te engañ… -

\- ¡No! Mamoru no tiene tan malos gustos para elegir chicas. –

\- Que bueno, digo… Eso fue ofensivo. –

* * *

\- ¿Puedo entrar? – La puerta se abría lentamente dejando ver la silueta de Ami. Cargaba una bandeja con un plato lleno de la sopa que Usagi había traído como regalo.

\- Prácticamente ya entraste… - En la cama, tapada hasta la cabeza y con las almohadas tiradas por toda la habitación estaba Makoto. Ni siquiera miró a la otra chica, tampoco lo haría en un buen rato, quizás no la querría mirar al día siguiente y todo decía que la semana completa simplemente la esquivaría.

\- Discúlpame, Mako. No era mi intención hacerte enojar, yo solo quería molestar a Rei un poco, ya que ella también lo hace… -

\- Bueno, ya sabes que no me agrada eso. –

La de cabellera azulada tomó asiento junto a la otra, dejando la bandeja sobre un mesón cercano a la cama.

\- ¿Por qué no comes lo que trajo tu amiga Usagi? Con ella no estás enojada. – La castaña destapó su cabeza y quedó mirando el plato de comida. Ahora que lo recordaba, la investigadora tuvo que observar su faceta furiosa. Lo lamentaba por ella, pero no por las otras dos, ya que en serio debía regañarlas por su forma de ser.

\- Está bien. – Tomó asiento en la cama y acercó el plato poniéndolo en las piernas.

\- Le pediré la receta para cocinarla un día, se ve muy buena. –

Pero el gesto que hizo Makoto tras probar una cucharada de aquella aparentemente buena sopa preocupó a su compañera.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele el brazo? – La de mirada jade negó con la cabeza mientras su rostro seguía mostrando cierto desagrado.

\- Por ningún motivo trates de aprender la receta de esta sopa… - Sacó la lengua y la limpió con sus propias ropas. – Debo enseñarle muchos tips de cocina a Usagi. –

Ami miró con desconfianza el plato y lo alejó dejándolo nuevamente en el mesón.

\- ¿Pidamos pizza? –

\- Después de lo de hoy, la cuenta la tendrás que pagar tú. – Makoto volvió a esconderse entre las sábanas de la cama.

\- Está bien. – La sonrisa de Ami nunca desapareció. Por más que la castaña estuviera enojada con ella, sabía que finalmente la perdonaría.

* * *

**\- **¡Capítulo 7 terminado! ¿Qué puedo decir? Salió un poco (¿Poco?) OOC , pero me sigue agradando la relación que entregué a Rei y Ami. Más no se preocupen, aquellos que crean que esto será como la relación de Rei-Usagi en el antiguo animé, les digo que haré que Rei y Ami se lleven bien dentro de poco... Nada dura para siempre... Y también Moon-009 volverá a sus andanzas de investigadora, ya que ahora tiene a Ami. -

Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer... ¡Suerte!


	8. Nada por tu sospechosa

Esta vez no me he perdido, los capítulos me han estado saliendo rápido y no he tenido problemas.

**"Ni el agua será impedimento para que Moon-009 saque información de Ami Mizuno. Mariposa, brazadas, espalda... ¡Ningún estilo se compara al de nuestra investigadora!"**

\- Cualquier palabra que les haga venir a la cabeza cierto animé de chicos guapos y relacionados a la natación es simple coincidencia. (?) -

¡Disfruten!

* * *

\- ¡Ami Mizuno! – Nuevo día, nueva investigación. Después de lo ocurrido en la casa de Makoto y lo que le había contado Rei sobre su nueva conocida, Moon-009 llegó rapidísimo a su hogar y buscó la bendita libreta telefónica de Mamoru para ver si realmente Ami aparecía en ella. Y apareció, en la primera página, ¿cómo no había recordado el nombre de ella si ya había revisado muchas veces la libreta? Bueno, eso ya no importaba, ahora tenía como objetivo hablar lo más pronto posible con la chica sobre Mamoru y por tal razón llegó hasta el Centro Acuático Coral, ya que se enteró que Ami practicaba natación.

\- Disculpe… - Cierto individuo se acercó a la animada joven que yacía al pie de la piscina observando a los que en esos momentos practicaban.

\- Dígame señor desconocido. –

\- La señorita Mizuno se está cambiando en los vestidores… - Con razón nadie respondió cuando gritó el nombre completo.

\- Gracias. – Se alejó en dirección contraria al tipo, pero tan pronto como partió, volvió al lado del sujeto. – Oiga, ¿dónde están los vestidores? –

\- Al entrar, toma el pasillo a la derecha, sigue por allí hasta el final y encontrará los vestidores. – La rubia levantó el pulgar agradeciendo nuevamente la ayuda del extraño. – Pero no es correcto ir a espiar a las personas cuando se cambian. –

\- Espere… ¿Qué? – Ella no quería espiar a Ami mientras se cambiaba. Quería entablar un amigable interrogatorio con toques de conversación cotidiana con la chica que conoció hace unos días, pero que podía estar involucrada en la desaparición del joven Mamoru. Eran dos cosas bastante diferentes. - ¡Yo no tengo esos gustos! ¡Yo no quiero...! - Tosió tras dar aquel grito. - ...¡Espiar a Ami mientras se cambia! -

\- Espera… ¿Qué? – Desafortunadamente el destino hoy quería dejarla mal frente a todo el mundo, así que maquinando y moviendo el universo en contra de la pobre investigadora, hizo que justamente la chica de cabellera azul llegara en el momento inoportuno a escuchar solo la parte final de las palabras de Usagi. - ¿Quieres espiarme mientras me cambio, Usagi? –

Y para arruinar más las cosas la pudo reconocer con solo mirarla por la espalda... ¡Qué dichoso día!

\- ¡No! ¡Escuchaste mal! ¡Además, no soy Usagi, soy Moon-009! –

\- No me engañas, tú eres Usagi, la que me presentó Mako el otro día. –

\- Claro, pero ahora estoy trabajando, así que llámame Moon-009. - ¿Cuántas veces más tendría que aclarar el hecho de que cuando trabajaba era una persona diferente a su persona civil? ¡¿Y cuántas veces más se iban a enterar sus sospechosos de su identidad secreta?! – Realmente no vengo a espiarte, vengo a hablar de un tema muy importante contigo. –

\- Lástima, en estos momentos no creo que pueda hacerlo. – Se apuntó a ella misma, mostrando lo que usaba en esos momentos. Su vestuario consistía en un bañador celeste con adornos en los tirantes de color negro. Traía en la mano una gorra y unos lentes para nadar. – Voy a comenzar mi práctica, así que no creo que tenga tiempo de hablar contigo. –

\- Por favor, es muy importante. Es sobre mi trabajo… -

\- ¿En qué trabajas, Usagi? – La chica se puso la gorra y la ajustó dejando su flequillo fuera. También por atrás un poco de cabello se escapaba.

\- Soy una investigadora secreta, bueno casi secreta. – Recordando que ya sabía su identidad.

\- ¿Sobre qué tendría que hablar con una investigadora secreta? – Preguntó levantando una ceja.

\- No sobre qué… - Como siempre traía su maletín de trabajo, de él sacó su clásica carpeta rosada con adornos de luna y mostró ante la chica una fotografía de la persona en la cual se centraba su investigación. – Más bien sobre quién. –

Pero el hecho de ver a Ami ponerse frenéticamente los lentes, ajustarlos y partir rápidamente hacia la piscina hizo pensar a Moon-009 que cierta persona no quería hablar de cierta otra persona.

\- ¡Vuelve acá! – La siguió aumentando progresivamente el paso. Y es que la nadadora no podía llegar y lanzarse desde cualquier lugar al agua, debía avanzar con rapidez hasta los banquetas de salida. - ¡No escaparás de Moon-009! –

La vio tomar posición, la vio saltar y la vio alejarse nadando en la piscina semi-olímpica.

\- ¡Como si pudieras alcanzarme en el agua! – De hecho hasta tuvo tiempo de parar y decirle eso a la investigadora.

\- ¡Puedo perseguirte! – Respondió la rubia.

\- Señorita, temo decirle que no puede entrar a la piscina con traje. Son las reglas. – Nuevamente el desconocido apareció ante una no muy feliz investigadora. Pero vamos, ¿creen que Moon-009 se quedará sin hacer nada mientras su sospechosa nadaba tranquilamente en la piscina? ¡Claro que no!

\- No se preocupe, vengo preparada. – En menos de cinco segundos se quitó el pesado traje negro y ya lucía un bañador blanco, con adornos en forma de luna de color rosado y dorado. Sin olvidar mencionar las palabras "AIL" y los dígitos "009" en negro que lucía en el pecho y la espalda respectivamente.

\- ¡Ningún estilo puede contra el mío! – Dijo Ami simplemente flotando en medio de la piscina observando la escena que realizaba la rubia.

\- Se nota que no conoces el estilo "Free Moon" – La investigadora tomó posición en las banquetas, fijó la mirada en su actual objetivo y se lanzó a los brazos que el agua abría frente a ella.

\- Bueno, mejor sigo nadando. No se puede estar segura de la victoria hasta tocar la meta antes que tu contrincante. – La nadadora volvió a tomar su ritmo con unas brazadas perfectas y amplias.

\- ¡Ayuda! ¡Me ahogo! - ¿Debía ser una broma? - ¡Ayuda! – Paró y volteó a ver a la rubia desapareciendo bajo el agua mientras sus brazos se movían desesperados buscando alguien que la socorriera.

\- ¿Se metió al agua sin saber nadar? – El desconocido trataba de estirarse para poder ayudar a la chica en apuros, pero estaba fuera de su alcance. Muchos corrieron para tratar de ayudarla, otros que estaban en la piscina practicando salieron de sus carriles y trataron de nadar para auxiliarla, pero fue Ami, quien a velocidad impresionante llegó a socorrerla.

\- ¡Dame la mano Usagi, agárrate de mí! - Los brazos la aprisionaron en un fuerte abrazo. - ¡No me abraces, agárrate te dije! –

La rubia salió de abajo del agua con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos mostraban la pillería que acababa de realizar.

\- ¡Te tengo y tendrás que hablar conmigo sobre Mamoru! –

\- ¡Mentiste, no te estabas ahogando! – Trataba de salir del agarre de la chica y alejarla al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Sí, te engañé! ¿Qué harás al respecto? –

\- ¡Seguridad! – Minutos después Moon-009 era arrastrada por dos hombres gigantes muy lejos de la piscina y de la presencia de Ami.

\- Por favor, solo era una bromita, no sean tan serios. – La chica trataba de convencer a los guardias de que ella no era ningún tipo de amenaza para las personas que utilizaban la piscina. – Solo estaba haciendo mi trabajo. –

\- ¿Su trabajo consiste en hacerse la que se ahoga y luego abrazar a quien trata de rescatarla? – Preguntó uno de los hombres.

\- Casi… - Sus pestañas jugueteaban tratando de parecer lo más inocente que podía. Por su parte, la chica de cabellera azulada observaba alejada lo que vivía Usagi con los guardias. Nunca llegó a pensar que Makoto y Rei tuvieran una amiga tan extraña. – Ami, discúlpame. Yo solo deseo avanzar en mi caso y para eso necesito hablar contigo sobre el desaparecido joven Mamoru. Tú apareces en su libreta telefónica, eso te pone dentro de mi lista de sospechosos, pero si realmente no tienes nada que ver en esto, dímelo ahora. – Verdaderamente parecía arrepentirse de lo que acababa de hacer.

La nadadora estuvo pensativa un momento, pero luego alzó la mano haciendo el gesto de que detuvieran todo.

\- Déjenla, yo arreglaré esto con ella. -

* * *

\- Toma, es mejor que te seques. – En una banca alejada de la piscina Ami entregaba a Usagi una toalla. – No debiste hacer eso, quizás pude detener a los guardias para que no te echaran, pero de seguro han vetado tu entrada a este recinto. –

\- Es lo de menos, mi principal objetivo es hablar sobre Mamoru. –

\- Ya veo, así que alguien se interesó en su desaparición. – La de mirada zafiro también se secaba en esos momentos. Luego puso la toalla alrededor de su cuello y miró curiosa a la investigadora. - ¿Qué quieres saber? –

\- ¿Cuál es tu relación con él? – La rubia ordenaba su traje. Los guardias lo habían tomado y se lo habían tirado muy lejos al momento de querer echarla del lugar. Claramente eso era bastante malo, ya que en su agencia no gastaban mucho dinero en uniformes, así que debía cuidar con mucho esmero el suyo.

\- Mamoru es mi mejor amigo. De hecho, si no fuera por mí, Mako y él no se conocerían. –

\- Vaya, es verdad, aun no sabía qué tipo de relación tenía Mako con Mamoru. – Con libreta en mano ya había comenzado a ganar bastante información. – Así que ustedes tres son amigos, ¡qué genial! –

\- De hecho, yo también estudié en la Universidad en la cual actualmente estudian Mamoru y Mako. Egresé el año pasado licenciada en medicina general, así que años anteriores estudiaba con ellos dos. – La rubia escuchaba asombrada. ¡Pensar que las cosas podían ir calzando más y más! Las relaciones entre cada individuo de la libreta de Mamoru son bastante más complejas de lo que pensaba.

\- ¿Y ahora? –

\- Bueno, como ellos dos terminan este año sus estudios, me dispuse a ayudarlos en todo lo que necesitaran. Lo que más deseaba era verlos a los dos egresando a final de año con sus títulos en mano. – Ami sonreía al imaginarse a los otros dos al fin terminando sus estudios, era como un sueño compartido por los tres.

\- Que lindo es escuchar que te preocupas por ellos dos. – Los diagramas que trazaba la chica en la libreta tenían incluso pequeños dibujos de sus sospechosos que ella misma hacia mientras investigaba o realizaba un interrogatorio. El que mejor parecido tenía era el de Makoto, ya que la conocía de un buen tiempo a la fecha. Del dibujito que más se avergonzaba era el del mismo Mamoru, simplemente no lo podía retratar bien, se le hacía imposible. - ¿Sabías que Rei te culpa a ti de la desaparición de Mamoru? –

\- No me sorprende. – Su mirada no expresaba agrado al escuchar eso, pero realmente pensaba que la cantante la podría culpar de lo ocurrido con su amigo. – Aunque realmente yo también pienso que ella puede haber hecho algo en contra de Mamoru, ya sabrás tú por qué pienso así. –

\- ¿Por qué es su antigua novia? –

\- Claro, ella debe tener guardado algún rencor contra Mamoru y por eso lo mandó a secuestrar y quién sabe qué otras cosas más habrá mandado a hacerle. – Realmente ambas tenían una pésima imagen de la otra.

\- Bueno, yo también llegué a pensar que directamente Rei no había sido quien secuestró a Mamoru, sino que más bien le había ordenado a Mako hacerlo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. –

\- ¿Mako? ¿Estás loca? Sé que ella antes tenía un pasado algo turbio, pero ha cambiado mucho y para mejor. – Claro, pero Rei podía seguir siendo la villana en todo esto. Realmente estas dos no sabían mucho de la otra.

\- Te diré lo mismo que le dije a Rei cuando trató de acusarte a ti: Si no tienes pruebas, no puedes culpar a alguien. – Lo de decía ella, quien había asegurado que Makoto era la culpable al principio de todo solo por tener cara de vándala. – Además, si conocieras más a Rei, te darías cuenta que ella es una buena chica. Parecerá una amargada cantante, pero realmente es una agradable amargada cantante. –

\- Simplemente no confío en ella. – Desvió la mirada hacia la gente que practicaba en la piscina. Aquel era un mal que siempre Ami había cargado, el tener poca confianza en los demás. Tuvo la suerte de haber conocido a gente como Mako o Mamoru, personas con las cuales pudo abrirse y entablar una muy buena relación, pero Rei por alguna extraña razón no le era agradable.

\- La confianza te crea y destruye puentes que pueden conectarte con los demás. Las demás personas son una fuente importante de conocimientos nuevos, experiencias de la vida y un sinfín de sentimientos por conocer, ¿de verdad te cerrarás a ellos? – La atención de la nadadora se centró completamente en la rubia. La sonrisa que mostraba era sincera y amigable. Hace unos momentos esa misma chica había mentido en frente de todos, pero había tenido la confianza de hablar con ella a pesar de eso. – Además, sé que a Mako le agradaría saber que Rei y tú se llevan bien. - Acotó eso por cualquier motivo. Digamos que si la palabrería de los sentimientos y la experiencia no servía, quizás la motivación de hacer feliz a la castaña sí.

\- ¿Tú crees que eso la haría sentir mejor después de haberla hecho enojar el otro día? – ¡Lotería! Había resultado.

\- ¡Pues claro! – La rubia ya comenzaba a dejar atrás su interrogatorio y comenzaba con la recientemente creada "misión por la amistad de las enemigas mortales" – Además, no tienes nada que perder. ¿Quién sabe si Rei y tú tienes los mismos gustos en ropa o zapatos? ¿O si ambas les gusta cierta comida? Vamos, tienen en común a Mako, es totalmente posible que tengan más cosas en común. –

La risa de Ami hizo saber a la investigadora que quizás había tomado en cuenta la idea. Si era así, al menos un paso ya había dado.

\- Hace muy poco pensaba que eras bastante extraña al tratar de seguirme en la piscina y hacer creer a todos que te ahogabas… - No era la primera persona que creía eso. – Pero sabes, dejando de lado tus extraños métodos de investigadora, veo que eres bastante agradable. Si tienes razón, quizás Rei también termine agradándome. –

\- ¿Entonces saldrán hoy a conocerse? –

\- No lo creo, debo trabajar. – Ami se ponía de pie y se quitaba la toalla del cuello.

\- ¿En qué trabajas? – Preguntó la rubia guardando su libreta en el maletín que siempre traía con ella.

\- Trabajo acá. –

\- ¿Ah? ¿Se estudia para poder nadar? – La de mirada zafiro volvió a reír, pero ahora por lo despistada que resultaba ser Usagi.

\- Uno debe estudiar para ser nadador, pero yo trabajo en otra cosa. –

\- ¿Eres doctora de nadadores? –

\- No, soy la dueña de este centro acuático. – Eso aclaraba la duda de la rubia.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Qué genial! – Más pronto como se alegraba de saber que Ami era la dueña de este magnífico lugar volvía a estar confundida. - Espera, dices que seguramente me han vetado la entrada a este lugar, pero tú eres la dueña de todo esto... ¡¿Me has vetado?! –

\- Sí. – Respondió sonriente la otra chica. – Pero si todo sale bien con Rei y Mako me disculpa pronto, te quitaré el veto y podrás venir a divertirte gratis. –

\- ¡Uf! ¡Qué bueno! – La chica estaba afligida al saber que no podría entrar a divertirse en la piscina o tirarse por los toboganes que tenían los otros sectores del centro acuático. - ¿Entonces puedo ir a cambiarme en los vestidores? –

\- No, estás vetada. – Ami volvió a ponerse la gorra y los lentes. – Así que vete antes de que llame a los guardias. –

\- Pero estoy en mi bañador de la agencia y estoy mojada… - Dijo la rubia a la nadadora que comenzaba a alejarse.

\- Bueno, yo no te dije que te metieras al agua. –

* * *

**"Traje revuelto, bañador mojado e investigadora vetada, Moon-009 termina un nuevo día. No podía decir que todo con Ami se acababa allí, pero mantenerse en aquellas condiciones solo haría que nuestra investigadora se enfermara. ¡Sigue adelante, Moon-009!"**

\- Yeeeeeesss! Ami, la bella nadadora del Centro Acuático Coral, y también dueña, hace su aparición. Bueno, ya la había hecho aparecer en el capítulo anterior, pero no había podido explicar bien qué parte toma ella en esta historia. A todo esto... ¡Usagi! ¡Es malo engañar de esa manera a la gente! ¿Qué te ha enseñado Luna?... -

Gracias a todos los que se han dado el tiempo de leer... ¡Suerte!


	9. Salvadas por Venus-008

*Suena música de celebración* ¡Finalmente terminé con mis deberes! ¡Soy libre! Como celebración a mi nueva libertad, traigo conmigo nuevo capítulo, lejos uno de los que más me ha gustado. (Todos me gustan...)

**"La trampa de un casino que aún no hace rodar sus ruletas ni escucha los sonidos de los tragamonedas. ¡Moon-009 se ha quedado sin cartas y hay en juego una gran apuesta! Pues que pase la manga que lleva escondida la mejor mano de la noche y la baraje en favor de nuestra investigadora estrella"**

¡Hagan sus apuestas! Digo... ¡Disfruten!

* * *

Las clases en la universidad habían terminado hace unos minutos. Makoto comenzaba a marchar a su trabajo, mejor dicho a la casa de su jefa y amiga Rei.

\- ¡Lindura! – Paró en seco y seriamente buscó a quién se había atrevido a llamarla de esa manera.

\- ¿Moon-009?... – Tras unos postes de luz de la calle de enfrente la rubia se hacía la que se escondía. – ¡Estaba a punto de golpear a quien me había llamado de esa manera, pero veo que eres tú, así que lo dejaré pasar! – La chica mostraba una sonrisa a su amiga que por alguna extraña razón seguía escondida tras el poste.

\- ¡Tómalo como un alago matutino! – Gritaba del otro lado de la calle la investigadora.

\- ¡Ya ven para acá, es raro estar gritando de esta manera! –

\- ¡Es que estoy trabajando! – Arreglaba sus gafas negras y seguía ocultándose de una manera poco profesional.

\- Está bien, tendré que ir yo para allá… -

\- ¡¿Cómo dices?! –

\- ¡Que iré para allá! – La gente que por esos momentos transitaba la calle reía al ver al par de amigas conversando desde un lado a otro.

Makoto cruzó con precaución y llegó al lado de la rubia de traje impecable.

\- ¿Y ahora detrás de quién andas? –

\- De Ami. –

\- ¿Ami?... – La castaña rodó los ojos, pero luego se puso a reír. – Dos cosas: Primero, si buscas a Ami por qué estás acá en mi universidad y segundo, ¿por qué ella? –

\- Dos cosas: Primero… no sé dónde rayos está Ami, ya que la fui a ver a la piscina, pero no estaba. Así que por eso te vine a preguntar a ti, ya que vive contigo. Segundo, ella aparece en la libreta de Mamoru, así que debo investigarla a fondo. – La rubia permanecía agachada y con la espalda apoyada contra el poste que minutos atrás le había servido de escondite.

\- Te aseguro que ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, ella aprecia mucho a Mamoru, tanto que hasta… - La frase no fue terminada, pero el rostro de Makoto no parecía muy amigable.

\- ¿Hasta qué? – La rubia preguntó de todas maneras, ya que no le agradaba quedar con información a medias.

\- ¿Ah?... ¡Nada! ¡Nada! – Risa nerviosa. – Ella lo quiere mucho y no sería capaz, punto. –

\- Sí, ella luce como si no fuera capaz de dañar a nadie, pero aun así no tiene cuartada. Hasta entonces seguirá en la lista de Moon-009. –

\- ¿Qué si te digo que tiene cuartada? - La rubia fijó su mirada en Makoto.

\- ¿Cómo? – Si realmente la castaña sabía de algo, era el momento de hablar. La investigadora sacó su libreta y se mostró lista para tomar nota.

\- Aquel día que desapareció Mamoru, si mal no recuerdo el 27 de agosto, se realizó un campeonato infantil de natación en el Centro Acuático Coral. – La castaña hacía memoria para ayudar a su amiga.

\- ¡Claro! Ahora recuerdo que salió en las noticias. – Decía mientras anotaba apresurada. – Pero eso no libera a Ami de mi lista de sospechosos, ¡aún no tiene cuartada! –

\- Ella estaba de jurado ese día, es la dueña del lugar y una reconocida nadadora, ¿qué más esperas? – Dramáticamente la rubia palideció y se tiró al piso secándose las frágiles lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas en esos momentos. Makoto por su parte la miraba sin comprender el porqué de sus actos.

\- ¡Acabo de perder la única sospechosa que me quedaba! – Un campeonato de natación requiere de una extensa planificación, era de esperarse que quizás Ami estuvo ocupada todo el mes afinando detalles de un evento en el cual ella también participaría, aunque solamente fuera jurado. Debía agregar el hecho de que la chica era también la propietaria del centro acuático donde se realizó el campeonato, así que era una doble carga para ella. ¡Estaba limpia!... Hasta que otra información le afirmara lo contrario.

\- Tranquila, lo más seguro es que encontrarás más personas relacionadas con Mamoru en esa libreta que tienes. No te rindas, Moon-009. – La de mirada jade dio palmaditas en la espalda de su amiga que seguía tendida en el suelo.

\- Tienes razón… - Con el fuego reflejado en su mirada se puso de pie y esbozando una gran sonrisa, recuperó el ánimo que siempre la acompañaba. - ¡Debo continuar con esto! – Observó decidida a su amiga. - ¡Mako, hoy te dejaré ser mi ayudante personal! –

\- Olvídalo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer. – Y como si nada comenzó a marchar en dirección contraria a la investigadora.

\- ¡¿Qué puede ser mejor que yo?! –

\- El trabajo… - Levantaba una mano para despedirse de la otra chica, pero la tuvo que dirigir al bolsillo de su chaqueta, ya que el móvil sonaba bajo un tono estruendoso. – Hablando del trabajo. – Contestó mientras a su lado aparecía una ofendida y enfadada Moon-009. – Dígame, señorita Rei. – Makoto se sorprendió. - ¿Está segura? Aun así puedo acompañarla. – La azabache llamaba a su amiga para comunicarle que hoy no debía presentarse al trabajo, ya que tenía una salida, pero al saber la castaña la acompañante de Rei en aquella salida, sintió que el día prontamente comenzaba a ponerse mal. - ¡No, por favor! ¡No lo haga! – Usagi en esos momentos jugaba con el adorno colgante del teléfono de Makoto. No tenía ni mínima idea de lo que conversaban las otras dos, pero aquel adorno de osito le parecía muy tierno y divertido. - ¡Déjeme ser yo la que salga con usted! – Pero por más que la chica suplicara que aquella salida no se realizara, Rei simplemente le colgó tras despedirse de ella.

\- ¿Qué pasó con Rei ahora? – El tormento en el rostro de la castaña era profundo.

\- Saldrá con Ami… - Respondió incluso sin creer que alguna vez en la vida fuera a pronunciar aquellas palabras.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Entonces hicieron caso a lo que les aconsejé! –

\- ¿Tú les diste la "magnífica" idea? – El énfasis en la palabra magnífica solo era para hacer notar lo mala idea que había sido aconsejarle eso a las otras dos.

\- Sí, es que pensé que sería bueno que las dos se conocieran mejor. Digo, ellas piensan muy mal de la otra, pero si se enteraran de que tienen mucho en común, de seguro se llevarían muy bien. – Lógica Moon-009.

\- ¿Sabes qué acabas de hacer? – Tomó por los hombros a la rubia para que la mirara directamente a sus orbes verdes.

\- ¿Hacerte feliz? – El juego de las pestañas nuevamente.

\- No, acabas de sentenciar al mundo a un terrible final provocado por una discusión entre Rei y Ami. –

\- Tampoco tan exagerada… -

\- No las conoces. –

\- Bueno, de todas maneras ya no tienes trabajo hoy… - Quitó las manos de Makoto de sus hombros y sonrió. – Así que supongo que puedes aceptar mi oferta de ser mi ayudante personal por un día. –

\- Pero si ya no tienes a quién investigar. –

\- Pero podemos hacer las otras cosas que hacen las investigadoras cuando no están trabajando. –

\- Oh… - No supo a qué se refería, pero trató de imaginarse buenas cosas. – Está bien, hoy seré tu ayudante personal. –

\- ¡Entonces necesitas un nombre de agente! –

\- ¿En serio? –

\- Elige un planeta. – Comenzaba de esta manera el ritual "escogiendo apodo de agente para Mako".

\- Veamos… - Con un dedo apoyado en la boca pensó unos segundos. - ¡Júpiter, ya que es cool y grande como yo! –

\- ¡Jupiter-010, bienvenida a mi bando! – Usagi sacó de los bolsillos de su traje un par extra de lentes (que tenía de repuesto si en alguna escena de acción perdía los suyos.) y se los puso a Makoto.

\- ¿No estás rompiendo alguna regla de tu agencia al nombrarme sin permiso tu ayudante temporal? – Por más que de pronto la idea de trabajar junto a su amiga como investigadora la emocionara un poco, debía saber si aquello estaba permitido.

\- … Sí, pero quién se va a enterar… - Se aferró de uno de los brazos de la castaña y la comenzó a dirigir por la calle. - ¡Qué comience la diversión! – Las dos amigas partían felices a disfrutar del día por las calles de Tokio.

* * *

\- ¿Cómo rayos gaste todo el cupo de mi tarjeta de crédito sin darme cuenta?... – Descansaban rodeadas de bolsas de tiendas en una parada de buses. Usagi veía lastimosamente aquel cuadrado de plástico que tenía ahora el mismo valor comercial que un billete de monopolio.

\- Estabas tan feliz comprando aquellos lindos vestidos que no te quise detener. – Parte de aquellas bolsas le pertenecían a la ahora nombrada Jupiter-010. El gran resto fue fruto del compulsivo momento de compras que tuvo la rubia al notar que había rebajas del 50% en zapatos y vestidos de la próxima temporada primaveral.

\- ¿Cómo compraré la comida del mes? –

\- Vende los zapatos y tendrás dinero. –

\- ¿Te gustan los mocasines? Te los vendo barato. – Ambas rieron ante aquello.

La tarde ya bajaba sobre la ciudad y ambas estaban cansadas después de todo lo que habían caminado.

\- ¿Me pregunto cómo les habrá ido a esas dos? – Makoto sacaba su teléfono para verificar algo. – No me han llamado, supongo que podría tomar eso como un buen augurio. –

\- Quédate tranquila, de seguro ahora están pasándola bien así como nosotras lo hicimos hoy. – Aquello era lo que más deseaba la castaña.

Más pronto como comenzaba a creer en aquella idea, el móvil sonó.

\- Sí, nada puede ser perfecto entre esas dos. – Sabía que era Rei, ya que tenía a cada persona con un tono diferente. - ¿Ahora qué pasó? ¿Ya se están matando? –

\- _"Aun no, pero digamos que si no haces lo que te diré ahora, tus dos amiguitas sufrirán bastante, Thunder." – _

\- ¿Con quién rayos hablo? – La castaña se puso de pie ante la vista de la rubia que comenzaba a recoger todas sus bolsas de compras.

\- _"Digamos que soy alguien que sabe mucho de ti y de la otra bobita investigadora." – _Los orbes jade de la chica mostraron aquel destello temible que conoció Usagi cuando vio por primera vez a su amiga.

\- ¿Mako?... – Algo le decía que las cosas andaban mal, pero al no haber puesto atención en la conversación, creyó que la chica hablaba con una enojada Rei.

\- _"Sabemos lo que están haciendo, pero nuestra jefecita no quiere que se acerquen a Mamoru…" –_ Ya lo había dicho, Makoto Kino siempre podía superar la intensidad de cualquier cosa o persona.

\- ¡Escúchame bien pedazo de idiota, déjate de tonterías y libera a mis amigas si no quieres que te encuentre y te haga volar el trasero de una patada! - La rubia entró en el hecho de que algo le pasaba a las chicas.

\- ¿Qué le pasó a Rei y Ami? ¿Están bien? – La rubia pedía respuestas, pero la castaña parecía no haberla escuchado, más el individuo al otro lado de la llamada pudo percibir su voz.

\- _"Veo que estás con Moon-009, ¿qué tal si nos divertimos todos juntos?..." –_

\- ¡Ya dime de una vez quién eres y dónde estás para ir a masacrarte! –

_\- "Las espero en las obras de construcción del Casino Golden Dream, si no se apresuran, nos divertiremos con las dos linduras que cuelgan de la grúa de construcción." – _La llamada se terminó.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos pasa?! – Aquel grito si había sido escuchado por Makoto.

\- Pasa que deberás correr por las vidas de Rei y Ami… - Era de esperarse que también les esperaba una sorpresa a ellas, pero ninguna dejaría que le pasara algo a sus amigas.

* * *

\- ¡Luna, no hay tiempo! – Estaban a tres cuadras de las obras de construcción del gigantesco Casino Golden Dream. Era una apuesta económica de lujo y se esperaba que recibiera todos los días a un montón de gente, pero hasta que abriera sus puertas. Nadie esperaba que recién con las faenas a medio camino, la gente ya estuviera utilizando el lugar, menos sospechaban que eran utilizadas para realizar secuestros y juntas con agentes secretas. - ¡No te preocupes, con Jupiter-010 nos encargaremos de esto! –

\- _¿Jupiter-010? Pero si él está en otra misión, creo que en Alemania. –_ La rubia mantenía una conversación con su secretaria en esos momentos. La verdad es que ahora se cuestionaba el por qué haber llamado a Luna, si realmente la estaba regañando por meterse en asuntos tan peligrosos sin el apoyo de la agencia.

\- ¡No ese Jupiter-010! ¡Hablo de otra persona! – Observó quien corría apresurada delante de ella. Makoto le sacaba gran ventaja y no parecía estar cansada. Claro, cómo iba a preocuparse del cansancio si Rei y Ami estaban en peligro. Las personas que ella más apreciaba estaban en problemas. - ¡Déjalo así, Luna! ¡Ya estamos llegando al lugar, no creo que puedan llegar refuerzos! –

\- _Usagi… - _Se notó la preocupación en la voz de la gata.

\- ¡Estaré bien! – Colgó.

* * *

\- Me deben haber hecho alguna maldición. – Colgaban a quien sabe cuántos metros de altura. Estaban amarradas con unas simples cuerdas y el viento las mecía terriblemente de un lado a otro. - ¿Quién me manda a ser amiga se una agente secreta? – Rei fijaba sus ojos al cielo nocturno, ya que sinceramente ver hacia abajo le ponía los pelos de punta.

\- Moriremos… – Ami por su parte sentía que todo se terminaba en aquellos segundos que pasaban.

\- Joder, no seas tan pesimista. - ¿De qué hablaba? Colgaban de una grúa de construcción, ¿acaso eso no era grave?

\- ¿Acaso crees que alguien vendrá de la nada y nos salvará? – La máquina se movió un poco hacia la derecha y luego estrepitosamente hacia la izquierda, casi como si alguien tratara de adivinar el cómo maniobrar la tecnología que se escondía tras el funcionamiento de la grúa.

Ambas chicas pensaron que la hora les había llegado.

* * *

\- ¡Muéstrate voz masculina que llamó al teléfono de Mako! – Las dos jóvenes aguardaban atentas en un sector ampliamente abierto en medio de las obras de construcción. Llegaron hasta allí, ya que notaron la gran grúa mecánica en la lejanía. - ¡Estamos acá! –

\- ¡Cobarde, devuélveme a la señorita Rei y a Ami! – La castaña ciertamente era la más ansiosa por ver a salvo a sus amigas y también por golpear hasta decir basta a quien se atrevió a secuestrarlas.

\- Veo que cayeron en la trampa… - Las miradas se elevaron hasta unos gigantescos contenedores apilados unos sobre otros. En lo más alto se apreciaba la silueta de un hombre alto y fornido. – No pensé que fueran a ser tan tontas como para venir. –

\- ¡Tonto tú que te metiste con las personas equivocadas! – Y Makoto ya quería lanzarse a luchar contra el tipo, pero Usagi la detuvo agarrándola desde la espalda.

\- No puedes escalar todos esos contenedores para ir a darle su merecido a ese tipo. –

\- ¡Podría si me soltaras! –

\- Veo que sus deseos son luchar contra alguien, ¿qué tal si se divierten un rato con mis muchachos? – De entre todos los rincones de la construcción apareció un gran número de malhechores y vándalos que cargaban bates y otras armas en sus manos. – Chicos, asegúrense de que no vuelvan a meterse en los planes de la jefecita. – El hombre desapareció entre las sombras de la noche.

De a poco Moon-009 y Jupiter-010 fueron rodeadas por el gran grupo de individuos.

\- No puede ser, yo que no leí el capítulo de defensa personal del libro "Ética del Investigador Lunar"… - La rubia respiraba sin control alguno y sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse. Chocó espaldas con su amiga y la culpa la inundó como hace unos días atrás. – Es mi culpa, les harán daño por mi culpa. – Los sollozos no tardaron en apresar a Usagi que en esos momentos caía de rodillas.

\- No llores, he vencido a tipos más amenazantes y más armados que estos… - Claro, pero en menor cantidad. Hasta Makoto sabía que estaban en un grave peligro, pero trataba de mantener la calma, ya que por el bien de Rei y Ami y por la estabilidad de Usagi, debía pensar fríamente. - Joder, yo que pensaba ver películas cuando llegara a casa… -

Pero el estruendo del gancho de la grúa azotándose contra el suelo movió todo el ambiente e hizo que las miradas viajaran hasta el desastre que dejó la máquina en el suelo de la construcción.

\- ¡NOOOO! – Gritaron ambas chicas temiendo lo peor por sus amigas. Pero ni siquiera ellas sabían lo que ocurría tras quedar apresadas dentro de unas nubes de humo que aparecieron al estallar unas bolitas que cayeron desde las alturas. Menos cuando notaron que de la nada aparecía una silueta de cabellera larga.

\- Síganme. – Les ordenó una voz femenina, que extendiendo una mano, señalaba la dirección para correr y salir de allí.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa acá?! – Tanto Usagi como Makoto pedían respuestas a la desconocida.

\- ¡Pasa que si no se apresuran, los somníferos las harán dormir! – La extraña la tomó a cada una de una mano y las arrastró lejos de la nube de humo que prontamente cambió de color. – También lancé bombas con somníferos, así que no sería bueno dejarlas acá. –

Tan pronto como salieron a la luz, Moon-009 gritó sorprendida al saber por fin quien había salvado su vida y la de su amiga.

\- ¡Venus-008! – Ambas fueron soltadas del agarre y corrían tras una rubia de pantalones negros, corbatín naranjo, suspensores y un fedora negro. - ¿Qué haces acá? –

\- ¿La conoces?... – La castaña miraba de reojo para atrás preocupada por saber dónde estaban Rei y Ami.

\- Ella es mi compañera de trabajo. – Respondió Usagi.

\- Luna me dijo que estabas en problemas, así que vine lo más rápido que pude. – La nueva rubia las dirigió a la salida del lugar.

\- ¡Pero mis otras amigas! –

\- Mira al frente por favor y luego hablas Moon-009 – No supo cómo, pero corría a abrazar a Rei y Ami tras verlas a salvo fuera de las obras de construcción. Makoto no se quedó atrás y partió también a unirse al abrazo grupal.

\- Señorita Rei… Ami… - Ahora era la castaña quien lloraba a mares.

\- Cuando vimos caer el gancho de la grúa pensé lo peor… - Bueno, Usagi también lloraba en esos momentos.

\- Fue tu compañera la que nos salvó… - ¿Para qué mentirles? Rei y Ami lloraban junto a sus amigas.

\- Venus-008, ¿tú hiciste todo esto? – La joven investigadora recordó que con ellas iba la otra integrante del SS-10. Ésta observaba alejada al grupo de chicas y sonreía al ver que las cosas terminaron de buena manera.

\- Digamos que si me hubieran dado más tiempo habría podido hacer una entrada triunfal con fuegos artificiales. – Arregló de un golpe de dedos su sombrero y la luz de la luna destelló en sus ojos celestes. – Debo irme, Moon-009. Hay muchos casos en Tokio y solo existe una Venus-008 para resolverlos. – Tras una cortina de humo, la nueva investigadora de cabellera dorada desapareció dejando a todos pensando en el increíble trabajo que había realizado al rescatarlas.

\- Que bella era… - Más Rei fue la única que acotó una frase, que para ser sinceros, hasta a ella le sorprendió el haberla dicho. Sonrojada se arrimó al brazo izquierdo de Makoto, ya que el derecho era ocupado por Ami.

\- ¿Ahora qué hacemos? – Preguntó la nadadora.

\- Corramos antes que despierten los vándalos… - Lo dicho por Usagi se tomó como un hecho y todas partieron a paso acelerado a quién sabe dónde.

* * *

**"Gracias a la ayuda oportuna de su compañera Venus-008, nuestra investigadora y sus amigas han salido ilesas de un asunto bastante peligroso. Cierta persona no desea que Moon-009 se aventure en la búsqueda de Mamuro Chiba, pero hay que tener presente que a nuestra bella investigadora nada la detiene."**

\- ¡Finalmente! ¡Apareció Venus-008! Tantos meses esperando la pobre, estaba tan ansiosa de entrar en escena... ¡Y manerita de aparecer! Como dijo ella, le faltaron los fuegos artificiales y todo habría sido perfecto. Espero que Moon-009 no se ponga celosa al ver que invité a Venus-008 a la historia... -

Como siempre gracias a aquellos que se dan el tiempo de leer mis tonterías... ¡Suerte!


	10. Las fotografías

*Se abanica con una revista* Diciembre, bello diciembre... Me gustaría una navidad nevada, pero luego recuerdo que vivo en el hemisferio sur, en medio del desierto y el mar... Y se me pasa. ¡Como sea! Los días están radiantes, yo estoy animada y Moon-009 llega con nuevo capítulo. ¡Y ya vamos en el número 10! Como pasa el tiempo... Y pensar que todo esto surgió escuchando una canción y con pequeño dibujo en mi croquera.

**"La paranoia en el casino Golden Dreams ya queda atrás. La llegada de Venus-008 traerá consigo importantes aportes a la investigación de Moon-009 y esperemos que nuestra investigadora sepa qué hacer con la ayuda de su compañera."**

Uf~ ¡Disfruten!

* * *

Un mensaje anónimo había llegado a su móvil, le pedían un encuentro rápido en una cafetería. Sweet and Delicious era una realmente conocida cadena de locales que logró ganar el favor de sus clientes con la venta de postres japoneses y extranjeros, los últimos eran los más pedidos por la gente, ya que salían de lo común y la calidad era bastante buena.

Más Moon-009 temía que esto fuera a ser una nueva trampa realizada por algún tipo que supiera de su trabajo y deseara quitarla del camino.

\- Obsérvalos… - Sus ojos viajaban a través de cada persona que pasaba por su lado. – Cualquiera podría saltarte encima y borrarte del mapa en un segundo. – Claramente había quedado afectada después de lo vivido en las obras de construcción, pero tenía que mantener la calma y actuar profesionalmente.

\- Moon-009. – Pero al sentir una mano posarse sobre su hombro, saltó gritando despavorida y amenazando que tenía contactos importantes que podían vengar su muerte. Pero no había de qué preocuparse, ya que aquella mano, era una mano amiga.

\- ¿Venus-008? – Suspiró aliviada.

\- Debes tomar algo para los nervios. – La otra rubia apuntó a la cafetería. - ¿Qué tal si nos ponemos cómodas? –

Ya dentro del lugar las dos investigadoras miraban a un televisor que había colgado en una de las paredes. Estaban transmitiendo un programa muy conocido y la invitada estelar era nada más y nada menos que Rei, la cantante del momento.

\- ¿Esa no es una de tus amigas? – Preguntó la rubia del sombrero.

\- Sí. – No era mucha la conversación, ya que estaban atentas a la azabache en la televisión.

\- _"Quiero cantar frente a ustedes el nuevo sencillo que escribí. Es algo inspirado en una persona que conocí hace unos días y que salvó mi vida." – _Moon-009 sintió que las mejillas le ardían.

\- No creo estar preparada para esto… ¡Me escribió una canción! – Sus ojos titilaban brillantes ante la emoción de saber que su amiga le dedicaría una canción.

\- _"El título es Venus… " _–

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te escribió una canción?! – Ahora parecía que Usagi estuviera a punto de pararse e ir a linchar a Rei en ese mismo instante aunque estuviera en un programa de televisión.

\- Bueno, es difícil olvidarse de mí… - Su acompañante arregló el sombrero negro que llevaba tratando de esconder la sonrisa triunfal de sus labios.

\- No importa, me quedo con Mako y Ami, ellas me harán una canción a mí. –

\- Por favor, no seas infantil… - Un camarero llegó ante las dos chicas.

\- ¿Desean algo? –

\- Lo estuvimos esperando. – Ambas recordaron mentalmente todo lo que iban a pedir y refregaron sus manos casi como si planearan un malvado acto.

* * *

\- A todo esto, no me has dicho para qué me citaste. – El par de rubias compartían la mesa entre todos los postres, pasteles y dulces que habían pedido cada una. Todo lo acompañaban con una taza de chocolate caliente y un té de manzanilla.

\- Es cierto, tengo un regalo para ti. – Venus-008 probaba un sabroso cheesecake de frutilla.

\- Pero no estoy de cumpleaños. – Por su parte Moon-009 comía un soufflé de chocolate.

\- Es un regalo para tu investigación. – La de corbatín buscó en el portafolio que trajo consigo el presente que seguramente ayudaría a su compañera. De allí sacó un sobre blanco con el símbolo del planeta Venus como marca de timbre. – Ábrelo con cuidado. –

Pero realmente Usagi destrozó el papel y sacó deseosa lo que traía en su interior.

\- ¡Pero si son dos fotografías! ¡Qué mala! –

\- ¡Te dije que era un regalo para tu investigación! –

Moon-009 las observó detenidamente. Una mostraba a una mujer de cabellera ondulada y de color parecido al cielo en un día perfecto. En la otra también aparecía una mujer, pero con melena corta y rubia.

\- ¿Quiénes son? – Preguntó a su compañera.

\- Eso debes investigarlo tú. –

\- ¿Están relacionadas con Mamoru? –

\- Eso debes investigarlo tú. –

\- No se vale, ¿todo lo tengo que hacer yo? –

\- Eso debes… Digo, sí. – Un teléfono comenzó a sonar bajo un tono bastante animado. – Te llaman. –

\- No, mi tono es menos Funky. -

\- Rayos, me ha de estar llamando Artemis. – Buscó en su pantalón y contestó rápidamente. – Hi! –

\- _"No me hables en inglés… ¿Dónde estás, Venus-008? Deberías estar avanzando con la investigación de las joyas robadas." –_

\- En eso estoy. – Sentada en una cafetería era una buena manera de avanzar con una investigación.

\- _"¡No me mientas! ¡Apuesto que estás ligando con alguien!" –_

\- Sinceramente, Moon-009 sería la última persona en este mundo con la cual ligaría. – La otra chica la quedó mirando raro ante aquella aclaración.

\- _"¡Así que te estás divirtiendo con Moon-009! ¡Ya verán, holgazanas. Llamaré a Luna para que regañe a esa chiquilla…!" –_

_-_ Artemis, lo siento… Voy pasando por un puente… - Alejó el teléfono de su oreja y comenzó a hablar en un tono más bajo y cortando las frases. – La señal… se pierde… te llamaré luego. – Colgó.

\- ¿En serio le haces eso al pobre Artemis? – Preguntó Usagi para después beber de su tasa con chocolate.

\- Solo cuando entra en su modo "Mamá furiosa". – Tomó su maletín y se dispuso a partir. – Verás, tengo varias cosas que hacer hoy. Me encantaría quedarme y pasarla bien contigo, pero si no avanzo con mis asuntos, Artemis explotará. - Con una mano le desordenó el cabello a su compañera. – Sigue adelante, Moon-009, que vas por buen camino. – Y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

\- Espera, ¿quién pagará la cuenta? –

\- Eso deberás hacerlo tú. – Venus-008 desapareció lo más rápido que pudo.

* * *

\- ¿Las conoces, Mako? – Frente a la mirada de la castaña Usagi sostenía las dos fotografías que su compañera de trabajo le había dado en la mañana. Claro, primero tuvo que pagar sola la descomunal cuenta que quedó y caminar hasta donde estaban Makoto y Rei.

\- Sus rostros se me hacen conocidos, pero no recuerdo quiénes son. –

\- Bueno, trata de recordarlo. – Rodó los ojos a través del salón hacia donde hablaba la joven cantante con un hombre de negocios. - ¡Rei! ¡¿Conoces a estas personas?! –

\- ¡Guarda silencio, Usagi! – La de cabellera negra se mostró enojada, pero trató de calmarse y continuar su conversación con el señor que la acompañaba.

\- La señorita Rei está realizando un contrato para un nuevo disco, no creo que sea bueno hablarle en estos momentos, Usagi. – De hecho, nadie más que la guardaespaldas podía estar allí dentro, solo dejó entrar a la rubia porque es su amiga y pensó que no haría alboroto.

\- ¿Qué hago? Debo preguntarle a Rei sobre estas personas, pero también debo preguntarle a Ami. ¿Está aún viviendo contigo? –

\- No, ya se fue a su casa, la fumigación ya terminó. – La castaña apuntó a las espaldas de su amiga. – Pero le puedes preguntar ahora si quieres. –

Se volteó y dio de frente con la chica de cabellera azulada.

\- ¡Que coincidencia! – Los celestes ojos de la investigadora brillaron. Por lo menos ahora el destino le sonreía. – Ami, justo te necesitaba para algo. –

\- Yo también las necesitaba a todas para algo. – Sacó de su bolso unos tickets, para ser exactos, cinco tickets. – Las quiero invitar a una fiesta que se realizará en el centro acuático este fin de semana. –

\- Pero te sobra un ticket, Ami. – Makoto apuntó a uno de los papeles.

\- Este es para la amiga de Usagi. –

\- ¿Hablas de Venus-008? – La conocieron hace unos días y Rei le compuso una canción y Ami la quería invitar a una fiesta.

\- Sí, quiero agradecerle el hecho de haberme salvado, así que por eso la invito. – La mirada zafiro buscó dentro del salón a la cantante. – De seguro te agradaría que ella fuera a la fiesta, ¿no es así, Rei? –

\- ¡Cállate que estoy en una cosa importante! – No miró hacia donde estaban las otras, pero se podía notar en su rostro un tenue sonrojo.

\- Por favor no hablen tan fuerte. – Makoto golpeó con el codo a la rubia. - ¿No tenías algo que consultarle a Ami? –

\- ¡Es cierto! – Le mostró las fotos a la nadadora. - ¿Conoces a estas personas? –

\- Claro que las conozco. –

\- ¡¿En serio?! – La investigadora saltó de alegría y luego agarró a Makoto e improvisando un tarareo, comenzó a bailar con ella en modo de festejo. - ¡Tendré nuevas sospechosas! ¡Tendré nuevas sospechosas! –

\- ¡Salgan del salón todas! – Rei no soportó otro grito por parte de Usagi y gracias a ella, todas tuvieron que abandonar el lugar.

* * *

\- Ella es Michiru. - Dijo Ami apuntando a la de cabellera ondulada. – Y ella Haruka. – Señalando a la otra.

\- Ahora ya me acuerdo de ellas. – Las chicas estaban sentadas en un pequeño mesón, allí retomaron la conversación sobre las personas que aparecían en las fotografías entregadas a la investigadora por Venus-008.

\- ¿Qué relación tienen ellas con Mamoru? – Como era común, Usagi ya tenía fuera su libreta de anotaciones y estaba lista para hacer su trabajo.

\- Ellas trabajan con Mamoru. – Dijo la nadadora.

\- Ya veo, así que son compañeros de trabajo. – Era una relación bastante simple, pero como ha ido descubriendo a lo largo de su investigación, las relaciones entre todas las personas involucradas en este caso son más complejas de lo que aparentan. - ¿Sabes dónde queda el lugar de trabajo de ellos? –

\- Claro, es en un edificio en el centro de la ciudad. –

\- Ami, deberás llevarla hasta allá. – La castaña lo decía por experiencia.

\- ¡Por favor, llévame hasta donde trabajan ellas! – Juntó las palmas rogando a su amiga.

\- Tengo muchas cosas que hacer… -

\- Solo te pido que me lleves allá, después te puedes ir a hacer tus cosas. – Y el recurso infalible de la investigadora volvió a ser usado aquel día: jugar con las pestañas.

\- Si quieren yo las puedo llevar en el auto de la señorita Rei y luego te dejo a donde tengas que ir, Ami. – Makoto mostraba las llaves del carro.

\- ¿Rei no se enojará si haces eso? – Preguntaron ambas chicas.

\- Sí, pero si no se entera, no tendrá de qué enojarse. – Claro, eso era sencillo de decir.

* * *

\- Acá es. – Un enorme edificio se elevaba frente a la joven investigadora. Se hizo de sus lentes y volteó a ver a sus amigas que se quedaron en el auto. – Ten mucho cuidado, Usagi. –

\- Sí, no llames la atención, trata de ser sigilosa. – Aconsejaba la castaña al volante.

\- No se preocupen. – El auto partió y la investigadora quedó soltaría pensando en lo próximo que haría. Este era un lugar público y con bastante gente, así que debía ser cuidadosa. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cómo entraría al edificio? Era recomendable entrar como toda persona normal por la entrada principal o debía hacer una especie de entrada infiltrada por cierto lugar desconocido. - Michiru y Haruka, ¿en qué piso trabajarán? – Recordó en ese instante que aquella duda no había sido respondida por Ami. – Tendré que entrar como una persona normal. – Partió a su nueva aventura.

\- Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? – Estaba en el mesón de recepción en frente de una joven señorita. La miraba sonriente y esperaba que fuera de ayuda para dar con las mujeres de las fotografías.

\- Veamos, quiero saber en qué piso trabaja la señorita Michiru. –

\- ¿El apellido no lo sabe? – Grandioso, otra cosa más que no le había preguntado a Ami.

\- No lo sé. –

\- Me temo que no podré hacer mucho por usted. La base de datos la manejamos con los apellidos de los trabajadores de la empresa. – Una idea llegó a la mente de la investigadora.

\- ¿Qué tal si prueba buscando en qué piso trabaja Mamoru Chiba? –

\- De acuerdo. – Tecleo un par de veces, cliqueó otro par y dio con la información sobre el hombre. – El señor Mamoru Chiba trabaja en el piso tres, oficina J-5. El actualmente está con vacaciones, así que no se ha presentado a trabajar desde el día 24 de agosto. –

\- ¿Vacaciones? – Aquella información era bastante importante. Había salido de vacaciones días antes de desaparecer.

\- ¿Desea saber algo más? –

\- No, gracias. Con esto ya me ayudó bastante. –

\- Que tenga un muy buen día. – La rubia arregló sus gafas buscando un ascensor por el lugar. Al encontrarlo fijó rumbo al piso tres de aquel edificio.

\- ¿Se habrá ido de viaje? – Ahora que lo pensaba, esa no sería muy extraño. Muchos llegan pidiendo que por favor encuentren a sus seres queridos, pero finalmente estos solo estaban de viaje o se habían escondido por su cuenta y por cierto motivo. – A todo esto, ¿quién habrá pedido buscar a Mamoru? – Ninguna de las chicas parecía haber puesto la petición. – Tantas cosas que aún me quedan por saber. – Finalmente el ascensor paró y las puertas se abrieron.

Un montón de cubículos y oficinas se presentaban frente a su mirada, también muchas personas andando de un lugar a otro con papeles, carpetas, portafolios y otras cosas de oficina.

\- Oficina J-5… - Paseó a lo largo del lugar observando cada una de las placas de las oficinas. Pasó por la J-1, por las que seguían a esa y por último llegó a la que estaba buscando. – Bingo. – Miró para todos lados y entró silenciosamente al lugar. – Veamos, primero puedo dar un vistazo al lugar de trabajo de Mamoru y luego busco a las otras dos. – Se notaba que la oficina no había sido usada en un tiempo. El polvo cubría parte del lugar y no había mucho para investigar. Supuso que el hombre se había llevado sus cosas cuando salió de vacaciones.

\- ¿Mamoru? – Una suave voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. Volteó a la entrada y frente a ella la hermosa silueta de una mujer la encaraba y cuestionaba su presencia en ese lugar al darse cuenta que no era quién pensaba. - ¿Quién eres? –

Para su sorpresa aquella que preguntaba por saber su identidad era una de sus sospechosas, si mal no recordaba, era Michiru. Sonrió al ver que el trabajo se le estaba haciendo un poco más sencillo. Luego buscó alguna excusa para responder a la pregunta de la otra.

\- Soy la secretaría del joven Chiba… - Decía casi sin creérselo ella misma.

\- ¿Así?... – Y parecía que la otra mujer tampoco se lo había creído. – Es una lástima decirte que estás frente a la verdadera secretaría del señor Chiba. –

¡Qué bonito! ¡Era la secretaria de Mamoru! Y acababa de quedar en descubierto frente a ella, que también es su sospechosa.

\- Bueno, no me hago problemas. Tú eres la secretaria uno y yo la secretaria dos, ¿qué dices? –

\- ¡Seguridad! –

\- Sí, ya me esperaba que acá también tuvieran seguridad o guardias. – Subió las manos y esperó paciente a que llegara el transporte que la llevaría agresivamente hasta la salida.

* * *

\- Llamé a la policía. Hasta entonces, tendrás que quedarte resguardada por los guardias y esperar hasta que lleguen por ti. – No era la mejor manera de conocer a su sospechosa, de hecho era la peor, pero debía admitir que desde un principio le había parecido complicado el hecho de realizar su trabajo en un lugar tan concurrido. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, siempre terminaba en lugares bastante públicos y por eso finalmente siempre era cargada por guardias poco delicados.

Michiru habló con los hombres que cuidarían de la investigadora y partió dejándoles solos.

\- Amigo, hoy no pude bañarme en la mañana y creo que ya empiezo a sudar, ¿me ayudas a ponerme un poco de mi perfume? – Esposada de manos, Moon-009 trataba de comenzar su nueva misión llamada "escape de los gorilas guardianes".

\- No tiene derecho a hablar. – Eran bastante serios y cortantes.

\- Una dama no puede andar oliendo mal por la calle, ¿aunque sea puede alcanzarme el perfume y dejarlo en mi mano? Así no tendré que molestarlo más… - La rubia hacía la maniobra del jugueteo con las pestañas.

\- Está bien… - La chica apuntó al bolsillo y el hombre terminó dándole el pequeño frasco. Por suerte, ninguno notó realmente que aquello no era lo que decía ser la chica. Moon-009 hizo el ademán de aplicarse un poco de "perfume" y luego suspiró feliz.

\- ¡Mucho mejor! – Quedó viendo al guardia que la había ayudado. – De seguro usted tiene una bonita esposa que le gustan mucho los perfumes. ¿No quiere oler la fragancia del mío? También trabajo vendiendo productos de belleza. –

\- Ya le dije que no hable. –

\- Realmente es un gran perfume. – Nuevamente el juego de las pestañas.

\- ¡Está bien! ¡Pero déjese de molestar y hablar después de oler el bendito perfume! – El frasco roció un potente somnífero que hizo desmallarse dormido en unos segundos al guardia. EL otro se percató de la táctica empleada por la rubia y retrocedió amenazándola con una macana.

\- ¡Quédese quieta y baje esa cosa! – Buscó su comunicador y dispuso a llamar refuerzos.

\- ¡Súper Tacleada de Moon-009! – Dándole en todo el estómago al hombre, terminó dejándolo tirado contra una pared y a ella con un terrible dolor de cuello, tras haberle atinado con toda la cabeza al guardia.

\- Logro desbloqueado: Uso su técnica maestra. Daños colaterales: De seguro el cuello le dolerá hasta mañana. – Apresurada corrió hasta la puerta y escapó como pudo. - ¡Moon-009 se retira! –

* * *

\- ¡Gané nuevamente! – Era ya de noche. En el departamento de Makoto estaban Rei y Ami jugando con ella a las cartas y disfrutando de unos ricos aperitivos hechos por la castaña. Quien triunfaba en el grupo era la joven nadadora.

\- No se vale. – Rei tiraba el montón de cartas que le habían quedado en la mano. No había podido ganar ni un solo juego y ya llevaban varias partidas. – Haz de estar haciendo trampa. –

\- No hago trampa… Es buena suerte. –

\- Tranquilas, es solo un juego, no importa quién gane o pierda, la cosa es divertirnos. – Entre las dos mujeres, Makoto siempre trataba de calmar sus aires de disputa y que trataran de llevarse bien como lo habían estado haciendo en el día.

Más las tres chicas pausaron su diversión al sentir golpear frenéticamente la puerta.

\- Ya vengo. – La dueña de casa partió a ver quién buscaba a esas horas.

\- ¡Ahora es mi turno de ganar! – Rei arremangaba su blusa y miraba decidida las cartas que le habían tocado ahora.

\- No te hagas ilusiones, una buena mano no significa tener la victoria asegurada. Quien mueva bien sus cartas y pueda leer los movimientos de su contrincante, será el ganador. – Ami arreglaba sus lentes y sonreía determinada a obtener una noche de racha ganadora.

\- Por lo menos ya no tratan de matarse con la mirada… - La castaña abría la puerta y para su sorpresa una pequeña y rubia investigadora le saltaba encima y cerraba la entrada de una patada. - ¡Moon-009! –

\- ¡Mako, me sigue la policía! –

\- ¡¿Y ahora qué rayos hiciste?! –

\- No tranquila, los perdí unas cuadras atrás, ahora estoy un poco menos seguida. – Seguía colgando de su amiga. Por su parte Rei y Ami aparecían expectantes desde el salón. – Chicas, que gusto verlas a todas. –

\- ¿Puedes explicarme qué te pasó? – Makoto pedía respuestas. Bueno, todas pedían una respuesta en ese momento.

\- Primero tráeme una buena cierra para sacarme las esposas y después les digo como me fue en el trabajo de Mamoru. – Vieron las manos esposadas de la rubia y supieron que el relato de la investigadora sería muy largo.

* * *

**"Ni las manos esposadas ni los guardias detienen a Moon-009. Con dos nuevos retratos de sospechosas, la rubia investigadora deberá doblar esfuerzos. Aunque contando con la ayuda de Venus-008 y sus amigas, sabrá como salir adelante."**

\- Sigo feliz por saber que ya es el capítulo 10... ¡Pero miren que ya tenemos a Michiru y Haruka dentro de la historia! Eso solo quiere decir una cosa: ¡Más diversión! XD Moon y Venus serán mi pareja explosiva, sin olvidarme que Moon bautizó a Makoto como Jupiter-010, así que estas tres harán de las suyas en los próximos capítulos. -

Gracias por leer y todo eso... ¡Suerte!


	11. Dos investigadoras y media

¿Aún no es navidad?... Bueno, mientras espero la llegada de la navidad, aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo.

**"El trabajo de una puede ser realizado de mejor manera por dos, quizás por tres, más bien por dos y media o prácticamente por ninguna. "**

¡Disfruten del capítulo!

* * *

\- Toma. – Nos encontramos con nuestra bella investigadora acompañada de Makoto y Venus-008. La castaña no tenía trabajo aquel día, ya que Rei estaba visitando a su abuelo. Eso significaba una cosa para Moon-009: Ayudante gratis por un día.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – La otra rubia investigadora observaba curiosa el papel que le entregaba su colega.

\- Es mi demanda. –

\- ¿Ahora qué te hice? –

\- ¡Me diste a esas sospechosas de las fotos! ¡Traté de hacer mi trabajo, pero me encerraron en una habitación esposada con dos guardias! ¿Sabes cómo me sentía en esos momentos? ¡Hasta me siguió la policía! – La castaña daba palmaditas de consuelo a su amiga. – Fue horrible… -

Venus-008 llevó ambas manos hasta su boca y trató de permanecer seria, pero le era inevitable. Una carcajada terrible salió de sus labios y terminó por hacer enojar más a Moon-009.

\- ¡No te rías de mí! –

\- Santo cielo, te falta mucho por aprender… - La rubia de sombrero seguía riendo. – Deberías haber planeado mejor las cosas. –

\- No hables como si tú fueras mejor, solo me llevas por un número en el top del SS-10, eso no dice mucho. – Usagi se cruzó de brazos. – Además, tú y yo sabemos que ambas entramos de maneras muy similares a esta agencia, así que no somos muy diferentes. –

\- ¿Cómo es que entraste a tu agencia, Moon-0009? – Makoto preguntaba a su amiga.

\- Mi papá llenó un formulario de ingreso para trabajar en la agencia sin estudios preliminares y yo le puse mi nombre. Quedé en el noveno lugar gracias a papá. – Hasta parecía orgullosa de decir eso.

\- Eso quiere decir que Venus-008 también hizo trampa para entrar… - La castaña comenzaba a ver de una manera diferente a los investigadores de la famosa Agencia de Investigación Lunar. De hecho, ya no le parecían tan prestigiosos.

\- ¡No la escuches! ¡Yo no hice tremenda locura como ella! –

\- No, porque puso su nombre en el formulario de su ex novio y por eso ahora es su ex. –Ahora era Venus quien se mostraba furiosa. Por su parte Usagi se escondía tras la mejor defensa del mundo: Makoto.

\- Ustedes son un caso perdido… Ya ni ganas me dan de ser tu ayudante, Moon-009. –

\- ¡Pero dijiste que me acompañarías a investigar a Haruka Tenou! – La rubia seguía protegiéndose tras su amiga.

\- ¿Acaso no pudiste recoger información de ella cuando estuviste jugando en el trabajo de Mamoru? – La otra investigadora trataba de agarrar a su compañera, pero le era complicado pasar a través de la guardia de la castaña.

\- ¡No estuve jugando! – La pequeña batalla entre Venus-008 y Moon-009 ocurría alrededor de la joven guardaespaldas, que expectante, se preguntaba el porqué de seguirlas acompañando. - ¡Además mi encuentro con la señorita Michiru no me dejó continuar mi trabajo! –

\- ¡Bien! – La investigadora del sombrero paró en seco. – Entonces hoy serás bendecida con la ayuda de Venus-008. Digo, para que no estés llorando después… -

\- Y para que no vuelva a aparecer esposada por mi departamento. – Tras aquella noche en la que Usagi apareció desesperada en el hogar de Makoto, la chica lastimosamente perdió la cierra que tenía por ayudar a liberar a su amiga de las esposas que traía.

\- ¡Eso quiere decir que hoy será una tarde de investigadoras! – Moon-009 saltó contenta por lo que significaba aquella frase. La única ayuda que había recibido en su investigación era por parte de Luna o sus amigas, las cuales no estaban relacionadas al rubro de su trabajo. Pero ahora sería Venus-008 quien usaría un día de su ocupada vida para ayudarla. ¡Eso la ponía tan feliz! Y de cierta manera, le hacía olvidar el inconveniente que había sufrido en el trabajo de Mamoru.

\- Chicas... - Makoto llamaba la atención de las otras dos. - Olvidan que no soy investigadora… - Dijo la castaña haciendo volver a la realidad a su animada amiga.

\- Da igual, nosotras prácticamente tampoco debemos ser investigadoras, pero acá estamos. – Usagi tenía razón.

\- ¡Chicas, Haruka Tenou nos espera! – Venus-008 arregló sus tirantes, Moon-009 su corbata y Jupiter-010 arremangó su blusa. ¡La tarde de investigadoras comenzaba!

* * *

\- ¿Me puede dar un helado de chocolate? – Una pequeña Van camuflada de camión para vender helados era utilizada como escondite por tres hermosas jóvenes.

\- Mira niño, no vendo helados, esto es para una investigación. – Venus-008 hablaba a un pequeño, que parado frente al camuflado carro, esperaba recibir pronto su sabor favorito de helado.

\- Pero acá dice que vende helados… -

\- Sí, pero es mentira. Así que toma tu dinero y vete donde tu mamá. – Le entregó las monedas y cerró la ventanilla del auto.

Pero era el llanto del pequeño quien hizo que esta vez fuera Makoto quien saliera a atenderlo.

\- Tranquilo pequeño, yo te traeré un helado. – La castaña trajo una pequeña caja y la abrió. Adentro había distintos tipos de paletas y buscando la de chocolate, se la pasó al niño. – Puedes llevártela gratis. –

\- ¡Gracias! – El pequeño partió donde lo esperaba su mamá.

\- ¿Dónde sacaste los helados? – La de sombrero trató sacar una paleta, pero el fuerte golpe de la mano de Jupiter-010 en la suya, la hizo retractarse.

\- Planean usar un camuflaje de camión de helados y no traen helados… Esto lo compré para que no nos descubran de inmediato. –

\- Mako tiene dotes para ser investigadora... – Moon-009 yacía frente a un panel de comando situado al lado del asiento del conductor. Era tecnología desarrollada por la AIL para el trabajo de sus investigadores. La Van era propiedad de Venus-008, pero ahora era utilizada por su compañera. La finalidad de todo esto era: No estar expuestas al público, ya que Moon-009 de por sí ya no podía acercarse al edificio donde trabajaba Mamoru y rastrear a la sospechosa llamada Haruka. – Nunca antes había tenido contacto con cosas tan tecnológicas. –

\- Entonces déjamelo a mí… - Venus se propuso a ayudarla, pero la chica se negó.

\- ¡Noooo! ¡Yo quiero usar esto! – Y comenzaba una nueva batalla entre las dos investigadoras.

\- ¡Paren ustedes dos! ¡Usagi! ¡Y tú…! – Makoto paró en seco. Ahora que se daba cuenta, Venus-008 no había dicho su nombre civil. Punto en favor para ella por mantener su identidad oculta más tiempo que Usagi. – Venus-008, ¿cómo te llamas realmente? –

\- Secreto laboral… -

\- ¡SE LLAMA MINAKO! – Las dos rubias se mantenían agarradas de sus trajes. Era la pequeña riña por saber quién de las dos terminaría finalmente por ocupar el panel de comando. Claro, fue Moon-009 quién cayó bajo y reveló la identidad de su compañera. - ¡Minako Aino! –

\- ¡Estás muerta! – Por suerte la Van no era un ring de lucha libre, si no allí mismo las dos investigadoras comenzaban un pleito descomunal.

Ninguna de las tres jóvenes notó a la persona que se aproximó a la Van.

\- Disculpa, ¿me podrías dar una paleta de manzana? –

\- ¿Ah? – La castaña dejó a sus compañeras y trató de atender al cliente. - ¡Tú! –

\- ¿Quién?... – Preguntaron Venus y Moon asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla de la Van.

Era una mujer de melena rubia, ojos verdes oscuros y usaba un traje azul marino. Las tres supieron inmediatamente que estaban frente a Haruka Tenou. Más tanto Moon como Venus trataron de mantenerse fuera de la escena y dejaron que Jupiter-010 se hiciera cargo de la otra mujer.

\- _Mako, es la sospechosa… - _Eso ya lo sabía. – _Háblale. _–

\- Disculpe, ¿podría repetir qué helado quiere? – La joven se puso nerviosa.

\- ¿Puedes darme una paleta de manzana? – Preguntó sonriente.

\- Claro. – La castaña observó fugazmente a las otras dos, que con pulgar arriba, aprobaban hasta ahora el desempeño de Makoto. Buscó el helado y lo entregó cordialmente. – Aquí tiene... ¡Que tenga un muy buen día! –

\- Gracias linda. – La sospechosa partió dejando a la castaña totalmente alagada por haber sido llamada linda.

\- _¡Mako! – _Devolvió la mirada hacia las chicas. - _¡Que no se vaya! ¡Sácale información! – _

\- ¡Espera! – Sacando casi la mitad de su cuerpo por la ventanilla, Makoto llamaba a Haruka.

\- ¿Qué ocurre linda? – Nuevamente el alago que dejaba a la castaña en un mundo de fantasías.

\- Eh… - ¿Qué rayos le preguntaba? – Tú… Bueno, yo… - Venus y Moon estaban pensando seriamente en saltar en ayuda de Makoto.

\- Sabes, pareces una chica agradable, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo? – La sospechosa pedía salir con Makoto, y eso le pareció bien a ambas investigadoras, que valiéndose de señas, persuadían a la castaña a aceptar la invitación.

\- ¿Yo?... – Lo pensó unos segundos, pocos segundos, apenas dos o tres segundos. – Está bien. – Tanto Haruka como Makoto sonrieron. Y vamos, Minako y Usagi también sonreían en esos momentos.

* * *

En cierto departamento de cierta castaña, dos jóvenes y bellas investigadoras ayudaban a su amiga para su sorpresiva salida con cierta sospechosa que debía ser investigada por las ya nombradas investigadoras y no por ella. Pero allí estaba, siendo peinada y maquillada, solo para asistir a una cita que será más bien como un agradable interrogatorio a la luz de las velas en un lujoso restaurante.

\- ¿Cómo llegué a esto? – Usagi trenzaba la cabellera de Makoto.

\- Primeramente me conociste a mí en medio de la noche cuando estaba a punto de ser atacada por uno vándalos. Días después nos conocimos mejor, llegó Rei, luego Ami, después nos ayudó Venus-008 y ahora gracias a tu ayuda, tendremos información valiosa de Haruka Tenou. – Mejor resumen no podía hacer nadie más que la misma Usagi. Terminó por amarrar el peinado con una liga adornada con una rosa. - ¡Cabello listo! –

\- Yo casi termino con el maquillaje… - Terminó con el rubor en las mejillas. - ¡Acabado! –

Ambas con un espejo mostraron a Makoto lo que habían hecho.

\- ¿Qué rayos me hicieron? –

\- ¡Te dije que la trenza no era para ella! – Minako atacó a la otra rubia.

\- ¡Debías usar otro color de lápiz labial! – Usagi se defendía.

\- Tontas… - La guardaespaldas se puso levantó de su asiento y dio vueltas feliz. – Me han dejado bellísima. –

Suspiraron aliviadas.

\- Debemos apresurarnos. – Minako mostró su reloj. – La cita es a las 20:00 horas. –

\- ¿Me van a acompañar? –

\- ¡Claro! ¡Seremos tus apoyos! – Usagi entregó a la castaña un pequeño audífono mientras la otra investigadora escondía entre la ropa de Makoto un nano micrófono y una cámara espía. – Con esta tecnología te ayudaremos desde lejos. -

\- ¡Aquí comienza la misión: Mako tiene una cita bastante extraña con la sospechosa de Moon-009! – Las chicas partían de esta manera al gran evento.

* * *

La noche caía sobre Tokio, pero eso no era impedimento para que las personas salieran a divertirse.

\- Lamento haberte hecho esperar. – Makoto llegaba a un rincón del restaurante donde la esperaba Haruka. Al llegar la otra sonrió, se puso de pie y ayudó a sentarse a la chica cortésmente.

\- Haz llegado puntualmente. – Tomó asiento frente a su invitada. - No tienes de qué disculparte. –

\- _Preséntate, ella no te conoce. –_ La castaña recordaba que llevaba el audífono por el cual podía escuchar las instrucciones de las investigadoras. ¿Dónde se encontraban las otras dos en esos momentos? Afuera del restaurante encerradas en la Van.

\- No nos hemos presentado adecuadamente. – La chica estiró la mano. – Me llamo Makoto Kino. –

\- Un gusto Makoto, me llamo Har… -

\- Haruka Tenou. – Terminó la presentación de la otra ella misma. Luego cayó en el hecho de que debía aparentar no conocerla y llevó a su boca ambas manos, como tratando de hacer que las palabras volvieran.

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –

\- _Bien hecho Mako… - _Dijo Venus-008 en total sarcasmo_. - ¡Arregla la situación! – _Era Moon-009 quien pedía aquello.

\- Soy vidente… - Arreglar la situación estilo Kino. – Supe tu nombre cuando te vi por primera vez. –

_-_ Genial. – Haruka parecía sorprendida. – Si puedes ver y saber las cosas con anticipación, ¿ya sabes cómo terminará esta cita? –

\- Será todo un éxito… - Eso era lo que más esperaba la castaña. – Pero olvídate de mí, me gustaría saber más de ti. –

\- Pero si eres vidente ya deberías saber cosas sobre mí. –

Makoto entrecerró los ojos y su mueca fue de incomodidad.

\- Claro. –

\- Bromeo. – La rubia sonrió. – Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras. –

\- _¿Eres soltera o casada? – _Minako lanzó una pregunta de apoyo.

\- No le preguntaré eso… - La castaña bebió un poco de agua.

\- ¿Preguntar qué? – Recordaba que tenía al frente a Haruka.

\- ¿En qué trabajas? – Era más prudente comenzar con preguntas menos directas.

\- Tengo un buen puesto en una empresa de finanzas. –

\- _¡A de ser millonaria! ¡Dile que tienes una amiga que no discrimina género! – _Era nuevamente Minako quien se metía en la conversación. - _¡Cállate y deja tranquila a Mako!_ – Al parecer una nueva rencilla comenzaba. - _¡Cállate tú!_ – Sí, era una nueva discusión entre las investigadoras.

\- No me griten en el oído… - Se percató que Haruka la veía preocupada. – Es que algunas veces escucho voces gritarme. – Eso sonaba tan mal.

\- Vaya… ¿Sabes a qué se deben esas voces? –

\- _Sí, tengo un trato con el demonio. Por eso puedo escuchar voces… - _Una vez más Venus-008 trataba de ayudar a Makoto, pero ésta hizo caso omiso a lo dicho por la otra.

\- Disculpa que te moleste con estos problemas. –

\- No te preocupes. – La rubia se acomodó en su asiento. – Yo también escucho a menudo voces molestas, como por ejemplo la de mi jefe. –

Ambas rieron ante el chiste.

\- Al parecer no tienes una buena relación con tu jefe. –

\- Mamoru no me es muy agradable… - Un mesero llegaba junto a ellas.

\- _¿Mamoru? Mako, sácale el nombre completo de ese Mamoru del que habla. – _Era un pedido de Usagi.

\- ¿Acaso tu jefe se llama Mamoru Chiba? – Continuó la conversación a pesar de tener al lado al mesero que pedía su pedido.

\- Realmente eres una gran vidente. –

\- _¡Lotería! ¡Sigue así Mako! – _Ahora sabían que la rubia trabajaba para Mamoru y que él era su jefe. – _Pregúntale por Michiru. _–

\- ¿Conoces a alguien llamado Michiru? –

El semblante de Haruka cambió de improviso.

\- Michiru Kaio… - Su sonrisa se acrecentó. – Ella es mi compañera de trabajo. Es la secretaria de Mamoru y… -

\- _¿Y…? – _Venus y Moon afinaban el oído para escuchar la frase.

\- ¿Y…? – Makoto simplemente repitió lo dicho por las dos investigadoras.

\- Soy su novia. – Makoto y Haruka se percataron de la presencia de cierta dama al lado de ellas. Cabellera ondulada y mirada severa, cuestionaba la presencia de la castaña acompañando a la otra mujer – Gusto en conocerte, soy Michiru Kaio. – Estiraba la mano en dirección a la castaña.

\- ¿Cómo no viste venir esto con tus poderes?... – Haruka parecía un poco asustada.

\- Temo decirte que algunas veces me fallan. - Estiró la mano para saludar a Michiru.

\- Además me saludas. - ¿Era idea de Makoto o estaba a punto de quedar en medio de una escena de celos? - ¡Haruka Tenou! ¡Esta es la última vez que aguanto tus aspiraciones de coqueteo con cualquier chica que se te cruce! – Actualmente esta era una de las peores maneras de conocer a otra persona.

\- _Yo que tú corro… - _Primera vez en la noche que Venus-008 decía algo sencillamente útil. – _A no ser de que quieras que entre en acción y haga dormir a todos allí dentro con mis bombas somníferos para que salgas tranquilamente. – _Era mucho pedir una buena respuesta.

\- Disculpe señorita Michiru, yo no vine acá con intenciones románticas o pasionales. – Makoto se ponía de pie sonriente. – Haruka ha sido muy cortés conmigo al invitarme y se lo agradezco. Pero creo que ya tengo que irme, ya que soy una mujer ocupada. – Estrechó la mano de ambas mujeres despidiéndose y dispuso a partir.

El sonido de un teléfono sonó.

\- ¿Ahora quién te llama Haruka? – Preguntó Michiru.

\- No es mi teléfono. – La rubia apuntó a la castaña. – Es el de Makoto posiblemente. –

De pronto la guardaespaldas tuvo la visión de cierta azabache esperándola en la estación del tren y justamente su teléfono sonaba con el tono de cierta jefa que posiblemente estaba enojada.

\- Señorita Rei… - Contestó poco animada y recibió el "cálido saludo" de la otra chica.

\- _Jupiter-010, serviste bien hoy. _– Usagi le habló por el audífono. –_ Con Venus-008 ya nos vamos. ¿No te vas a enojar? Es que unos policías nos están molestando, ya que cierta persona se estacionó mal. – _Minako reclamaba a lo lejos. - _¡Moon-009 se retira! _–

Las chicas la dejaban, Rei le reclamaba por haberse olvidado de ella, Michiru llegaba a su lado para encararla y preguntarle porqué había aceptado una cita con **su** Haruka, y por su parte Haruka escondía la cara detrás de una de las servilletas de la mesa.

Makoto Kino había tenido un hermoso día…

* * *

Era media noche y llegaba a esas horas a su departamento. La joven Makoto pensaba que su vida anterior de vándala era más sencilla que la de ahora. Guardaespaldas, amiga y ayudante de una investigadora secreta y culpada de ser amante de cierta sospechosa. Realmente quería llegar y recostarse a dormir.

\- Bienvenida Mako. – Una voz muy conocida la recibió a esas horas de la noche.

\- ¿Ami? – Habría pasado directamente a su habitación si la cabeza de su amiga no hubiera aparecido desde el sillón del salón. La de cabellera azulada estaba recostada viendo la televisión. - ¿Qué haces acá? Tú ya te habías ido hace días. –

-Las cañerías que llevan el agua en mi casa se rompieron y ahora todo parece un gran lago. Mis libros flotan por todas partes y no tengo donde quedarme, así que... –

\- Siempre le suceden cosas a tu casa. – Makoto sabía que eso era muy sospechoso y quedó mirando seriamente a su amiga. Segundos después suspiró, estiró el cuerpo y partió a su habitación. – Mañana será mejor que prepares un buen desayuno o te mandaré a nadar a tu casa... Duérmete temprano. -

\- Buenas noches, Mako. –

* * *

**"Hoy Makoto aprendió una valiosa lección: Las tardes de investigadoras no siempre terminaban bien. Pero gracias a su sacrificio, Moon-009 había aprendido nuevas cosas de Michiru, Haruka y Mamoru. ¡Ánimo Jupiter-010, que aún sin ser una real investigadora, haz realizado un trabajo impecable!"**

\- Hoy es el Día Internacional para molestar a Makoto, dejarla abandonada, invitarla a una cita que resulta mal e ir a vivir a su departamento de sorpresa. ¡Pobre de Mako! ¡Ya te recompensaré en algún capítulo siguiente! (Futuro Día Internacional para recompensar a Makoto.) Michiru celosa y Mamoru jefe de Haruka, las chicas en una Van camuflada, Rei esperando solitaria en la estación del tren y Ami mudándose de casa como si nada... Un capítulo agradable. XD -

¡Gracias por leer!


	12. Pánico y desastre en la piscina

_* - ¿Este es el Fanfic donde Usagi es un linda investigadora secreta que siempre se metía en problemas? -_

_\- ¿Usagi investigadora? ¿Usagi metiéndose en problemas? ¿Acá en Moon-009/Agente casi secreta?... ¡Oye no lo sé! - *_

¡Ok! ¡Esta vez si que me tomé mi tiempo! Pero es que pronto entraré a la Universidad y tenía mucho papeleo que hacer :P. Pero aquí estoy, ya que mi amor por Usagi y sus aventuras es más fuerte que el deber de estudiar. (?)

¿Alguna vez les dije que los personajes que uso no son míos? ¡¿NO?! ¡Qué mala soy!... ¡Pues todos los personajes usados en esta historia son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y su magnifica historia llamada Sailor Moon! - Hacer el declaimer meses después de empezar la historia no tiene gracia... -

¡Disfruten del nuevo capítulo!

* * *

\- Hoy es la gran fiesta. – El gran Centro Acuático Coral abriría sus puertas a los invitados dentro de unas horas. – Espero que muchos vengan, ya que nos hemos esforzado para que todo salga bien. – Ami observaba a su alrededor y la piscina lucia adornada maravillosamente. Junto a ella estaban Usagi, Rei y Makoto.

\- Quédate tranquila. – La azabache trataba de calmarla. – Hemos trabajado duro para que la fiesta comience y termine de manera excelente. –

\- ¡Ami! – La rubia y la castaña estaban terminando de acomodar las mesas. - ¿Ya no estoy vetada? –

\- Tienes acceso total a mi piscina, Usagi. – Recordaba su palabra. Aquella vez prometió a la chica dejarla entrar nuevamente al recinto si todo marchaba bien con Rei y Makoto terminaba disculpándola de aquella vez que la habían hecho enojar. Y todo terminó de buena manera, así que lo prometido es deuda.

\- Me lanzaré desde el tobogán más grande de este lugar. – Los ojos de la investigadora brillaban al saber que podría divertirse como nunca.

\- La fiesta es en la piscina para adultos. – Makoto no quería arruinar los sueños de su amiga, pero realmente pensaba que no tendría oportunidad aquel día de lanzarse por un tobogán.

\- Déjala que se lance por donde quiera. – Todas sabían que Rei al decir "por donde quiera", se refería realmente a cualquier lugar sin importar cuan alto estuviera y qué podría ocurrirle a Usagi si llegaba a saltar. – A todo esto, Usagi. ¿Crees que vendrá tu amiga Venus-008 hoy a la fiesta? – Intereses detectados por las chicas.

\- ¿Acaso quieres verla y cantarle la canción que le escribiste? – La rubia deseaba ver arder Troya o más bien ver arder a Rei.

\- Las canciones que cante o escriba no son de tu incumbencia. – La de ojos negros se cruzó de brazos ignorando por completo a la otra chica.

\- Claro que a mí no me interesan, pero Luna escucha todo el santo día tus canciones y ya me tiene mareada. –

\- Luna sabe reconocer lo bueno. – Una nueva voz se unió a la conversación. Las cuatro chicas desviaron la mirada hasta la entrada y en ella se distinguió la figura reconocible de cierta otra investigadora.

\- ¡Venus-008! –

\- No llevo mi traje y tanto Usagi como Mako ya saben cómo me llamo, así que díganme Minako. – La rubia saludó a todas. – Disculpen que llegue tan temprano, pero tengo que conversar con cierta señorita. – Miró a su compañera de trabajo y ambas se apartaron del grupo.

\- Dijo que yo era buena… - Rei sentía que de pronto la felicidad la invadía.

\- Prácticamente dijo que tu música era buena, no especificó que tú lo fueras. – Ami arrebató aquella felicidad que de pronto la había invadido. La mirada de la azabache viajó a encontrarse con la de la nadadora. - ¿Qué? –

\- Amigas, recuerden que somos buenas amigas. – Makoto recalcaba aquello por cualquier motivo.

Por su parte las dos rubias caminaban alrededor de la gran piscina.

\- Veo que este lugar recibirá a mucha gente. –

\- Sí, Ami es una famosa nadadora y muchos que la conocen vendrán hoy a su fiesta. Todo esto es para poder costear el nuevo campeonato que se realizará acá. –

\- ¿Sabes quién más es una buena nadadora? – Preguntó sin mirarla Minako.

\- No. –

\- Michiru Kaio. –

\- Así que la secretaría de Mamoru también es nadadora. – De pronto una idea se cruzó por su mente y debía confirmarla con su compañera. – Eso quiere decir que posiblemente asista a esta fiesta importante dentro del mundo de la natación, ¿cierto? – Minako asintió con un guiño. – ¡Entonces vendrá con Haruka! – Y de pronto Usagi parecía preocupada. – Si se encuentra con Mako se armará la grande. – Recordaba la escena ocurrida la otra noche en el restaurante.

\- A mí me preocuparía más que se encontrara con Rei. –

\- ¿Y acá qué tiene que ver Rei? –

\- Rei tuvo una relación con Mamoru, ¿cierto? – Usagi asintió. - ¿Alguna vez supiste con quién la engañó Mamoru? -

Ahora Usagi parecía más preocupada que antes.

-¿Tratas de decirme sutilmente que es posible que Michiru haya sido la amante de Mamoru, causante del quiebre de él y Rei? –

\- Hoy estamos en sintonía, nena. – Chocó las caderas de la otra rubia. Luego buscó sus lentes oscuros y se los puso. – Pero como hoy es un día tan especial para amargarse por tonterías, ¿qué te parece si hacemos trabajo en conjunto? –

\- Dime tu plan y yo lo sigo. – Modo Moon-009 y Venus-008 activado.

* * *

La fiesta se desarrollaba de manera excelente. Todos los invitados disfrutaban de la música, bocadillos, tragos y demás. Los que llegaban, se iban uniendo a la diversión.

\- Voy a buscar otro jugo, ¿alguien quiere otro? – Rei conversaba con un grupo de personas que conocía de su carrera musical. Era también acompañada por Usagi y Makoto.

\- ¡Yo iré por el jugo! – La rubia se ofrecía gentilmente. – No quiero que dejes la agradable conversación con tus fans. – Golpeó con el codo el costado de la castaña. – _No la dejes moverse a otro lugar. _– Le susurró para después partir.

Makoto también había sido bienvenida al plan organizado por Minako. ¿En qué consistía aquel plan? Mantener alejada a Rei y Makoto de la presencia de Michiru para que no surgiera ningún problema en el evento. También sería Minako quién se daría el tiempo de aprender más cosas de la pareja de sospechosas. Usagi debía ser la encargada de mantener a la azabache ocupada en cualquier cosa. Es por tal razón que prefirió ir a buscar ella el jugo para su amiga.

\- Deme dos jugos, por favor. Uno de mango y otro de piña. – La barra estaba bastante concurrida aquella noche. – Todo está saliendo tan bien. – Nuestra bella investigadora aprendería que en medio de un buen acontecimiento, por más que las cosas estén saliendo muy bien, nunca se debe decir esa frase, ya que provoca que las energías del universo tomen un rumbo diferente.

\- ¡USAGI! – El grito era emitido por Minako, que a paso apresurado, aparecía pronto al lado de su compañera. - ¿Dónde está Ami? –

\- No sé… -

\- Estaba observando a lo lejos a Haruka y Michiru, pero luego Ami se apareció y se las llevó a quien sabe dónde. ¡Las perdí de vista y por lo visto tú no estás con Rei! – De pronto la misión parecía volverse de cabeza.

\- ¡Dijiste que les sacarías información! –

\- Es que me encontré con un chico guapo y me dieron ganas de investigarlo a él primeramente. – Intereses de Minako detectados. – Pero ahora eso es lo de menos, tenemos que ir rápido con las chicas y llevarlas lejos. –

\- ¿Ahora quién es la irresponsable? –

\- Ambas, ya que tú no estás donde deberías estar. – Tomó a Usagi de la mano y corrieron entre la gente para encontrarse lo más rápido posible con Rei y Makoto. Ahora ambas investigadoras pensaban que la multitud en aquella fiesta era de lo más molesta, incluso Minako pasó por al lado del chico que anteriormente estaba "investigando" y tuvo que quitarlo del camino, ya que la misión era más importante. - ¡Apresura el paso, Usagi! –

\- ¡Voy lo más rápido que puedo con toda esta gente alrededor! –

Ninguna deseaba que la fiesta terminara en un desastre, pero aquella noche, el destino deseaba que los planes simplemente no resultaran.

En la lejanía, entre medio de la gente, notaron como Ami se acercaba a Makoto y Rei con la intención de presentar a Haruka y Michiru. Si tan solo supiera que todas ellas realmente ya se conocían.

\- Estamos muertas… - Pensaron las dos rubias mientras corrían aún con la esperanza de detener todo.

* * *

\- ¿Cuándo vendrá Usagi con el jugo? – La joven cantante comenzaba a sentir la garganta seca y realmente deseaba beber algo. – Iré a buscarla para ver qué le pasó. ¡Quizás y ya se perdió! –

Makoto recordó que no podía dejar que su amiga se fuera.

\- Señorita Rei, mantenga la fe en Usagi, ella vendrá pronto con el jugo para usted. – Más al ver a Ami acercándose con la persona que menos debía ver Rei en la noche, la idea de que la cantante fuera a buscar jugo, le pareció la mejor manera de alejarla. – ¿Sabe qué? Corra a buscar un jugo. – La comenzó a empujar para que se perdiera entre la gente.

\- ¡Mako! – Ami venía más cerca.

\- ¡CORRA! – Insistió la castaña hasta que la vio perderse. – Mucho mejor… -

\- Mako, te venía llamando de lejos, déjame presentarte con unas conocidas. – La nombrada se volteó sonriente y quienes debían ser desconocidas para ella, pudieron reconocerla de inmediato.

\- ¡Tú! – Michiru no disimuló en nada su desagrado al encontrarse con la chica.

\- ¿Se conocen? – Preguntó confundida Ami.

\- Es la vidente que vendía helados con la cual tuve una cita el otro día. – Respondió un poco incómoda Haruka.

\- ¿Vidente que vende helados?... – La mirada de la nadadora viajó a encontrarse con la de su amiga. - ¿Cita? –

\- Es una larga y divertida historia. – Makoto seguía sonriendo.

\- Mientes, es bastante corta y para nada agradable. – Contradijo Michiru.

\- No importa si es corta o larga, divertida o nada agradable, ya se conocen entre ustedes. Pero me entra la curiosidad por saber de ese trabajo que no conocía de ti, Mako. También me gustaría saber de tus "poderes de vidente" y tus citas espontaneas, ¿si es que no te molesta? – La castaña podía detectar cierto aire de enfado en las palabras de su amiga.

\- _"¡Que alguien me salve!" –_

* * *

\- ¿Quieres otro jugo? – Preguntaba amigable Minako.

\- Ya ha sido suficiente por hoy. – Rei le respondía entregándole una sonrisa.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Otro no te haría mal! – Usagi le pasaba un nuevo baso casi desbordado con jugo. – Ahora debes taparte nuevamente la nariz y tratar de adivinar el sabor. –

\- Es que me toma mucho tiempo si me tapo la nariz… -

\- Es divertido verte tratar de adivinar el sabor. – Minako alentaba a la cantante.

\- Está bien. – Aceptaba más fácil cuando la investigadora venusina se lo pedía.

La azabache tapaba su nariz y comenzaba a beber.

\- _No puedo creer que lo haga nuevamente, ya es la quinta vez que se lo pedimos… - _Hablaba Usagi al oído de su compañera.

\- _Déjala, así perdemos tiempo, la mantenemos alejada y todos somos felices… _\- Le respondía en tono bajo.

\- ¿Es de fresa? – Preguntaba Rei.

\- NO. –

\- Rayos… - Continuaba bebiendo ante la atenta mirada de las investigadoras.

\- ¡El jugo está envenenado! – Era un grito bastante potente que hizo que Rei escupiera lo que estaba bebiendo. - ¡Mejor vamos a nadar! –

\- ¡Makoto! ¡Suéltalas! –

Tanto Minako como Usagi se pusieron de pie atentas para ver qué ocurría con Makoto. Pudieron divisarla agarrando a Haruka y Michiru de una mano, sin dejarlas avanzar a la barra, donde ellas se encontraban con Rei.

\- ¡No sé qué te está pasando! ¡Pero no me está agradando tu manera de comportarte! – Y era Ami quien ordenaba a la castaña que liberara a sus invitadas.

\- ¿Makoto armando un alboroto?... – Rei volteaba para ver lo que sucedía a sus espaldas.

_-"¿Rei? Ella no es para mí. Solo tú me importas… Michiru."-_

Eran palabras que de alguna manera había olvidado, pero que volvieron tan rápidamente a la cabeza de la cantante, que parecía que nunca habían abandonado aquel rincón de su ser que albergaba todas las inseguridades que cargaba.

\- Ella… - Rei apuntó.

\- Vamos a la piscina. – Pedía Usagi tirándola de un brazo.

\- ¡Ya la vio! ¡No sirve de nada! – Minako entendía que no se podía evitar lo inevitable.

Por su parte Makoto tenía una propia guerra en medio de la multitud.

\- ¡Mako! –

\- ¡Por favor! ¡No vayan a la barra! – La guardaespaldas no sabía que todo ya había terminado mal y seguía reteniendo a las sospechosas.

\- ¡Estás arruinando la fiesta! – Ami finalmente la hizo reaccionar y la castaña notó cómo todo el mundo la veía extrañado y se reía de ella. – Y te estás dejando mal…. – Observó como su amiga lloraba.

\- ¡Rei! ¡Rei! – Entre la gente aparecía la azabache mostrando uno de sus peores rostros y tras ella venían una preocupada Usagi y una resignada Minako.

Ya todos los involucrados en el asunto principal estaban reunidos y el caos parecía ser invitado al acontecimiento de la noche.

\- ¡Soy una investigadora secreta! – El silencio que se formó en el ambiente fue bastante crudo. Usagi tomó valor y continuó. – Todo esto es mi culpa. – Ya se ganaba la mirada curiosa de muchos alrededor de ella. – Si no fuera por mi trabajo, ninguna de ustedes habría sabido de las relaciones que existen entre cada una y Mamoru. Todas seguirían viviendo sus vidas normalmente y no habría este problema entre Rei y Michiru, entre Michiru y Mako, entre Mako y Ami, entre Ami y Rei, entre Minako y yo, entre yo y… No esperen, yo no tengo más problemas. – A esas alturas la gente comenzaba a grabar a la rubia. – Lamento que todo tenga que ser así, pero terminé haciéndome amiga de muchas de ustedes y tengo que investigar a otras. ¡Y es tan problemático! – Usagi tomaba su cabeza y parecía superada por todo.

\- No era necesario decir que eras investigadora secreta… - Minako no deseaba arruinar el dramatismo que acababa de demostrar su amiga a través de su discurso, pero debía recordarle que su trabajo era secreto y acababa de gritarlo a los 7 vientos.

\- Al menos las cosas se calmaron… -

\- _"¡Lamentamos la interrupción de tan divertida fiesta, pero nos pagan por hacer un trabajo rápido!" – _La mayoría de los invitados (y también las chicas) miraron hacia el escenario dispuesto para que una banda animara la fiesta, pero quienes se mostraban ni siquiera llevaban instrumentos.

\- Esos no son los tipos que contraté… - Aclaraba Ami preocupada.

\- "_¡Agradecemos a la joven rubia que está por allá!" – _Las luces del espectáculo iluminaron a Usagi. – "_¡Nos acaba de hacer el trabajo!" – _

\- Usagi… - Minako se le acercó con cuidado. – Debes correr. –

\- "_¡Ahora por Moon-009!"- _

Saltaron del escenario, aparecieron de entre la gente, ingresaron por la entrada y bloquearon cualquier salida, un grupo de malhechores terminaron por rodear al grupo de chicas.

\- Ven con nosotros, Moon-009. –

\- Sí, la jefecita te necesita. –

\- Nos has dado muchos problemas… -

Usagi y sus amigas se veían encerradas en una encrucijada. La gente gritaba asustada, corría sin control y trataba de encontrar salida a un asunto que no tenía que ver con ellos. No podían hacer mucho, ya que tal vez los hombres podían hacerle daño a algún inocente. Pero estaban siendo rodeadas y tampoco tenían las intenciones de salir lastimadas ellas.

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! – Michiru se sostenía asustada del brazo de Haruka.

\- ¿Realmente eres una investigadora secreta? – La rubia le preguntaba a Usagi.

\- Siempre que alguien me conoce termina metida en asuntos de este tipo… Encontraremos la manera de salir al menos con una fractura o un golpe en la cabeza. ¡Lo prometo! – Levantaba el pulgar tratando de animar a sus sospechosas.

\- ¡Con eso no dejas tranquila a nadie! – Le reclamo Rei mientras sentía que chocaba espaldas con alguien. – Makoto, nuevamente en asuntos violentos y sin sentido. – La castaña volteaba para observar a su amiga.

\- Esta ya es la tercera vez, pero es emocionante, ya que me recuerda a mis antiguos días de pandillera. – Sonreía viendo como los malhechores se acercaban más a ellas.

\- Devuélvanme a los músicos… - Ami había pagado bastante por el show de la banda y no se iba a ir hasta verlos tocando en el escenario… O por lo menos que le devolvieran la paga por la mitad y que se fueran con algo en señal de disculpas por las molestias con los vándalos.

\- ¡Cállense! ¡Acá hablamos nosotros! –

\- ¡No nos hagas callar! ¡Irrespetuoso! – Usagi desafiaba al tipo que tenía en frente y se mostró decidida a confrontarlo, hasta que el tipo sacó una pistola, luego de eso Usagi se escondió detrás de Makoto. – Ya me callo. –

\- El juego se acabó… -

\- ¡Tú lo dijiste amigo! – Minako abrió la chaqueta que traía y dentro de ella venía cargada de municiones de bombas somníferas y de humo. – Un poco de las dos… ¡Ataque de escape estilo Minako Aino! –

El humo no tardó en tapar todo el lugar, también no tardaron en caer los invitados dormidos.

\- Gracias, quería que mis invitados se tranquilizaran… ¡Pero no de esta manera! – Ami observaba como progresivamente la fiesta seguía haciéndose peor.

\- Haruka y Michiru, no respiren directamente el humo, hará que se duerman. – Las chicas tapaban boca y nariz con sus ropas. – Ahora debemos salir de acá y tapar la salida. Luego llamaré refuerzos de la AIL y todo terminará bien. – Minako se disponía a sacar el teléfono de su chaqueta, pero el móvil voló en pedazos siendo alcanzado por un disparo.

\- ¿En serio pensaron que caeríamos en la trampa de las bombas de humo? – Los tipos mostraron las máscaras en sus rostros. – Veníamos preparados, Venus-008. –

\- ¿Tú también? – Haruka se cuestionaba cuál otra chica podía ser una investigadora.

\- Ahora solo falta que la vidente que vende helados también sea investigadora. – Michiru no se separaba ningún minuto de su novia.

\- Más o menos… - Makoto contestaba a penas. – Mis amigas me dejan ser su ayudante de vez en cuando, es por eso que salí en una cita con Haruka, para poder ayudarlas en la investigación que llevan a cabo. –

\- ¡Calladas! ¡Están a punto de morir y no se callan! –

\- Está bien. – Y era Usagi quien esta vez hablaba. – Me voy a entregar, pero a cambio dejen a mis amigas y a los invitados en paz, sin hacerles daño. –

\- Eso suena bien para nosotros. –

\- ¡¿Estás loca?! – Minako la encaró. - ¡No te quieren para ir a jugar o salir de compras! ¡Ellos te…! –

\- Tranquila. – Le sonrió. – Como dije antes, ya he causado muchos problemas, solo quiero que salgan bien de esto. – Quitó las manos de Minako que presionaban sus hombros y se encaminó donde estaba el que parecía el jefe de los hombres. – Llévame contigo y cumple tu palabra. –

\- Te prometo que te gustará mucho el paseo, Moon-009 –

* * *

**"La noche de celebración en el Centro Acuático Coral terminó de la peor manera. Por haber revelado su identidad, Usagi quedó expuesta a los seguidores que le tenían el ojo encima. ¡Moon-009 terminó siendo atrapada y nadie sabe qué será de ella! Esperemos que nuestra bella investigadora pueda salir ilesa de todo este asunto." **

\- ¡Alguien que me agarre! ¡Me desmayo! X'( ¡No se la lleven a dar un paseo! ¡Ella tiene amigas que mantener! ¡Tiene una gata-secretaria parlante que alimentar! ¡Tiene un mal fanfic de investigadoras secretas que protagonizar! T-T ¡Devuelvan a Usagi 2015! -

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. :'(

¡Nos vemos luego! ¡Suerte!


	13. Equipo de rescate para Usagi

¡Hola a todos por allí! El verano se lleva de a poco mi alma y me deja como una pasa seca, pero aquí estoy con algo nuevo. :)

Debo decir que quedó corto, algo poco común en mis capítulos, más estoy conforme con él.

**"¡No más celebraciones en piscinas! Moon-009 ha caído en manos de desconocidos y no sé sabe qué harán con ella. ¡Alguien piense en algo rápido o que un improvisado plan surja! Bella investigadora mantente tranquila, que tus amigas te traerán de vuelta."**

¿Qué más puedo decir?... ¡Disfruten! :P

* * *

\- Se la llevaron… - Rei trataba de controlar sus emociones, pero pronto las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y no pudo parar de llorar. - ¡Se llevaron a Usagi! –

\- ¿Esto realmente está pasando? – Haruka observaba como las amigas de la investigadora no podían más que lamentarse ante lo sucedido. Acababan de llevarse a la chica rubia y nadie podía hacer nada. - ¡No llamarán a la policía! ¡Deben hacer algo! –

\- Haruka… - Michiru también estaba afectada por lo que acababa de vivir, pero admiraba cómo su novia quería sobreponerse a la situación y tratar de actuar por la chica que se llevaron… ¡A pesar de no conocerla!

\- No sabemos a dónde iban esos tipos, ya partieron y no podemos seguirlos. Tenían armas y eran muchos. – Makoto trataba de consolar tanto a Rei como a Ami, que lloraba desconsolada contra ella. – Te aseguro que habría ido yo en lugar de Usagi… ¡Cómo me habría gustado patearles el trasero a esos malditos! – La castaña sentía la impotencia de no haber podido actuar.

\- Aún podemos hacer algo… - Minako observaba atenta una de sus manos. – Aún puedes patearles el trasero, Mako. – Las chicas la quedaron observando. – Traeré a Usagi devuelta… - De su mano se veía brillar un aparato. – Sana y salva. – Decidida se encaminó donde Rei, le ofreció un pañuelo, no sin antes darle palmaditas en la cabeza. – Arriba que tenemos cosas que hacer. – Fue donde Ami y también le entregó un pañuelo. – Mako dale las palmaditas en la cabeza. – La castaña así hizo. – Se acercó donde Haruka y Michiru. - ¿Tienen auto que nos puedan prestar? – Las otras dos se miraron confundidas y Minako simplemente mostraba en su mano un GPS.

* * *

\- Usagi me lo pasó disimuladamente cuando hizo que quitara mis manos de sus hombros. – Mostró nuevamente el GPS. – Está diciéndome donde va ella, ya que está conectado a un artefacto que emite señales que lleva Usagi consigo. –

\- ¿Pero cómo llegaremos hasta donde está ella? – Rei apuntó al aparato. – Se ve que van un poco lejos. –

\- Además están armados… - Comentó Ami.

\- Se nota que no han estado en esa Van. – Makoto apuntó al auto donde las llevó Minako.

\- Bonita pieza. – Haruka contemplaba el auto de la investigadora. – Así que usaron esta Van para hacerse pasar por vendedoras de helado. –

\- ¡Exacto! – Minako abrió la puerta y las chicas no se lo creyeron. Traía un escaparate lleno con armas y tenía en el lado del conductor una computadora de alta tecnología. En un rincón tenía cajas con chalecos antibalas y otros implementos de seguridad. – Bienvenidas al cielo… -

\- ¿Vas muy seguido a la guerra? – Michiru observaba un poco asustada el arsenal de la rubia.

\- Los traigo por cualquier caso, ya vez, ahora me serán de ayuda. – Sacó de su chaqueta las llaves de la Van. – Pero hoy será Mako quien maneje. – Guiñó a su amiga. – La quiero devuelta sin ningún rasguño. –

\- No te prometo nada. – Sonrió a la rubia.

\- No entiendo cuál es el punto de que ellas sigan acá. – Rei quedó mirando a Haruka y Michiru.

\- Bueno, Haruka dijo que tiene un auto de carreras estacionado por acá, así que yo me iré con ellas en ese. Mientras tú, Ami y Makoto irán en la Van. - Minako observó nuevamente dentro de su auto. - ¿Quién de nosotras deberá llevar la bazuca? –

\- Solo deja fuera de esto a la bazuca. – Fue el comentario que las demás hicieron al unísono.

* * *

\- ¡No me patees la cabeza o vamos a chocar! – Dentro de cierto auto iban cuatro hombres y Usagi. Digamos que la rubia no estaba muy feliz de acompañarlos, así que pensó que patearle la cabeza a conductor sería buena idea. - ¡No dijiste que vendrías para golpearme! –

\- ¡Tampoco dije que vendría para estar tranquila! – Los tipos que la acompañaban en el asiento trasero la trataban de detener, pero la investigadora no se dejaba domar. - ¡Exijo libertad! ¡Libertad a Moon-009! – Y seguía luchando. - ¡Harán marchas en mi nombre y fundarán un nuevo país llamado Usagilandia! –

\- ¡Jefe hágala callar! –

\- ¡Atrapa a Moon-009 decían, será sencillo decían! – El tipo le pasó su pistola al que iba en el otro asiento. – ¡Vuelve a patear y ya verás! –

\- ¡Libertad a Moon-009! – Gritaba nuevamente Usagi. Necesitaba con urgencia una Mako para esconderse.

* * *

\- _Nos vamos acercando al objetivo. – _Minako recibía un mensaje por el comunicador que traía. – _Nos posicionamos a su lado con éxito. _–

\- Escanea el auto con el computador del copiloto. – La rubia manejaba los hilos de la misión.

\- _No sé usar bien las computadoras, menos una tan avanzada… _\- Makoto conducía y hablaba con la otra chica al mismo tiempo. Acto bastante imprudente, pero que estaba acostumbrada a hacer.

\- ¿Alguna allí sabe usar computadoras? – Preguntó la investigadora.

\- _¡Yo! ¡Yo sé!_ – Era Ami quien contestaba.

\- Hace magia con ella, Ami. –

\- _¡Entendido! – _

La joven nadadora hizo uso de su intelecto y comenzó a maniobrar la máquina como si fuera una simple calculadora de colegio. Pudo descifrar la manera de manejarla y finalmente activó el escáner que mostraría cómo estaba todo dentro del auto de los malhechores.

\- _¡Usagi está bien! – _Suspiraron todas aliviadas. – _La llevan en medio del asiento trasero. – _

\- Que el plan siga como lo trazamos. – Minako sacó debajo del asiento la bazuca.

\- ¿Teníamos que traer la bazuca nosotras? – Preguntó Michiru en el asiento del copiloto.

\- Es mi plan, así que yo llevo la bazuca. – Comenzó a armarla con tiempo de sobra. Haruka aún no se posicionaba detrás del auto que llevaba a Usagi, así que podía disfrutar de momento e incluso limpiar ciertas manchas que tenía la bazuca.

\- Haruka, lo está disfrutando… - Michiru se preguntaba a qué clase de persona estaban transportando en el auto. Pero al ver a su novia supuso que era la única que no deseaba hacer algo loco en la noche. La otra rubia pisó el acelerador y lucía emocionada al vivir una misión que nada tenía que ver con ella. – Al parecer tú también lo haces… -

_\- Las pistolas están listas, daremos paso a la maniobra y luego viene la fase tuya. _– Rei avisaba por el comunicador.

\- ¡Abran paso chicas! –

La Van que iba justo al lado del auto frenó, derrapó y se tiró contra él.

\- Manera de abrirse paso. – Minako se sentía tan orgullosa de la manera que tenía Makoto para abrirse paso.

El auto donde iba Usagi finalmente después de dar unas cuantas vueltas, terminó contra el tránsito estacionado. Era como repetirse la escena del puente que había vivido con anterioridad la investigadora lunar.

La Van paró unos metros más allá y las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a Ami y Rei de cada lado. Cada una traía una pistola en la mano.

\- ¡Nunca había usado un arma! ¡Me siento malvada! – Gritaba la nadadora.

\- ¡Solo dispara! – La cantante también se sentía extraña al gritar eso.

Dieron certeros disparos a las ruedas del auto para sorpresa de ellas.

\- ¡Nos atacan! –

\- ¡Cállate idiota! ¡Solo le dieron a las ruedas! – El jefe volvía a encender el motor. – Piensan que no puedo manejar sin ruedas. –

Pero de un lujoso deportivo amarillo aparecía el platillo principal de la noche portando una enorme bazuca. Haruka trazó camino entre los carros que andaban en la carretera y finalmente paró rauda frente al auto de los malhechores. Minako se puso de pie en el asiento trasero y apuntó el arma directamente contra los secuestradores.

\- ¡Bájense del auto! ¡Esa mujer está loca! – Y los tipos salieron corriendo en varias direcciones, pero fueron atrapados por unas redes pesadas que lanzaron las chicas desde la Van. El jefe simplemente no podía creer que un grupo de mujeres la haya detenido a él y su banda. Sabía que una de ellas también era investigadora, pero las otras no. ¡Toda su banda estaba formada por expertos ladrones y matones! - ¿Qué hice mal? ¡El plan era perfecto! –

\- ¡Hiciste mal en secuestrar a mi amiga! – Minako llegaba junto al grupo de hombres y los enfrentaba más tranquilamente. – Estás bajo la disposición de mi agencia. Llamé a los cuarteles de la AIL y pronto vendrán por ustedes. – Veía como Usagi era sacada del auto con ayuda de Makoto y Rei. Finalmente aquella noche pudo respirar tranquila, la otra rubia estaba a salvo y las chicas habían salido bien de toda esta loca operación de rescate. - ¡Usagi! – Corrió hasta ella y la abrazó fuertemente, su compañera aún parecía un poco sorprendida de ver a todas allí, pero terminó respondiéndole con el mismo afecto.

\- ¡No quería entrometerlas más en mis asuntos! – Ambas rubias lloraban. - ¡¿Por qué han venido todas?! –

\- Porque somos tus amigas, cabeza hueca. – Rei se unía al abrazo tras aquel comentario tan suyo.

\- Nunca podríamos dejarte abandonada. – Ami también deseaba ser parte de aquel abrazo.

\- Siempre seremos tus apoyos, Usagi. – Makoto se acercaba y estrujaba a las otras cuatro chicas con sus grandes brazos.

-_** Estaremos juntas en las buenas y en las malas, Moon-009. **_–

Las cinco empezaron a celebrar delante de los atrapados malhechores y Minako de hecho se burlaba al contarles a todos que la bazuca realmente era falsa y no traía carga.

\- Las jóvenes de ahora son muy atrevidas. – Michiru observaba con una sonrisa al grupo.

\- Eso sonó muy anticuado. - La rubia observó al grupo y sonrió. - Pero sabes, estoy feliz de saber que pudieron rescatar a la investigadora. – Haruka guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos.

\- Ahora que lo recuerdo, parecías muy feliz andando a tus anchas a través de la carretera, ¿no me digas que te emocionaste mientras jugabas a ser una investigadora? – La de melena ondulada lanzaba una mirada curiosa a su novia mientras ésta no podía más que sonrojarse un poco.

\- No sé de qué hablas, soy una mujer adulta, no me gusta andar jugando por allí. – Michiru reía ante la mala forma que tenía Haruka para esconder información.

Pero pronto la atención de ambas se desvió hacia Usagi que se acercaba hasta ellas.

\- Muchas gracias por ayudar a mis amigas. – Estiró la mano amigablemente. – Espero que puedan disculparme por todos los problemas que les he causado a lo largo de mi investigación. –

\- Tranquila, todo ya es parte del pasado. – Michiru recordaba el accidente en la oficina de Mamoru.

\- No tienes que disculparte. – Haruka no tenía problema en olvidar la cita fallida que tuvo con Makoto.

\- Espero que de ahora en adelante puedan colaborar con mi trabajo. – Ahora que lo pensaban bien, ninguna de las dos sabía realmente qué estaba investigando la rubia.

\- Disculpa, pero de qué trata tu investigación. –

\- Debo encontrar al joven Mamoru Chiba. –

Entonces Haruka y Michiru supieron perfectamente cuál papel jugaban ambas en todo este asunto.

* * *

**"Un equipo que surgió por un mismo interés y funcionó mejor de lo esperado. Moon-009 finalmente termina libre. ¡Esperemos que la investigadora pueda hacer un trabajo tan impecable como el que hicieron para rescatarla!" Ya que si no hay productividad, Luna sabrá a quienes llamar para que vengan a buscarla."**

\- Minako "Bazucas locas" Aino hizo el trabajo señores... ¡Trajo a Moon-009 devuelta y todo vuelve a la normalidad! (Como si no lo supiera). Bueno, hoy todas las chicas fueron geniales, así que todas se merecen un aplauso. ¡El próximo capítulo vendrá con más bazucas! ¡Digo, con más palabras! -

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Buenas vibras para todos!


	14. Las últimas invitadas

¡Adivinen quién acaba de ver su primer Sera Myu!... ¡Pues yo! Petite Etrangere fue hermoso desde principio a fin. ¡Y lo vi con mis sobrinos! Ellos me decían: ¿Cuándo dejan de cantar y se ponen a pelear? Y yo: Es un musical, ¿qué más esperan?

Bueno, dejando de lado mis vivencias, acá traigo nuevo capítulo. - ¡Tadaaaaa~! - Un hermoso y precioso capítulo. - ¡Tadaaaaaaa~! -

**"La pequeña malhumorada doncella preocupada por su Rey, la muerte le sigue como amiga y el hada madrina cuida de ambas. Dejemos que nuestra investigadora se haga cargo de ellas. ¿A quién le entregarás toda tu ayuda Moon-009? "**

Nada más que decir... ¡Disfruten!

* * *

\- Entonces Haruka nos contó que el día 27 de Agosto, el día que desapareció Mamoru, estuvo trabajando. Michiru también trabajó ese día con ella. Resulta que Mamoru estudiaba en la mañana y en la tarde trabajaba en la oficina. Pero él estaba de vacaciones y había dejado de tener contacto con ellas un par de días. Su cuartada está limpia, ya que accedí a los videos y registros de la oficina donde trabaja, apareciendo tanto ella como Michiru en ellos. Sobre su relación con él, resulta que Michiru estuvo por un tiempo con Mamoru, interfiriendo en la relación que tenía con Rei. Así es como se produce el quiebre de estos dos. Más Michiru luego comienza a salir con Haruka y todo termina entre ella y Mamoru. Haruka está un poco celosa de este pasado que tiene su novia con Mamoru, así que por tal razón no se llevan muy bien. –

\- ¿Y eso cómo te ayuda con Mamoru? ¿Ya sabes dónde está? – Era Luna quien preguntaba mirando a la chica desde el suelo.

Era un nuevo día en la oficina de Moon-009. La pizarra lucía llena de líneas de un sospechoso a otro y la rubia venía hablando hace una hora acerca de lo aprendido en sus salidas con sus amigas.

\- Bueno, Mako dijo que a este paso, finalmente encontraría a Mamoru anciano y en un acilo. – La investigadora se encogió de hombros y rascó su mejilla.

\- Es bastante asertiva tu amiga. – La gata quedaba viendo la pizarra nuevamente. Tanto tiempo había pasado, tantos sospechosos la chica había juntado, tanta información acerca de ellos, pero aún no podía obtener una pequeña pista de dónde estaba Mamoru.

\- No entiendo… - Se sentaba y subía las piernas al escritorio para descansar. - ¡Tú lo ves! ¡La pizarra está llena de datos! – Sentía que el universo le quería decir algo, pero aún no podía captarlo.

\- Será mejor si nos calmamos. – Los ánimos aquel día estaban bastante intranquilos. ¿Será porque Naru por equivocación sirvió café en la taza de Moon-009 y chocolate en la de Luna? – Ese chocolate me dejó mal. – La gata se acercó a su dueña y se recostó sobre sus piernas.

\- Odio el café. – Acariciaba a Luna tiernamente.

La puerta de la oficina resonó bajo el llamado de alguien.

\- Adelante, está abierto. – La investigadora no dejó su postura holgazana.

Más al ver a una dama de tez morena, ojos maduros y marrones, cabello azabache de brillos místicamente verdes y presencia deslumbrante asomarse por la puerta, dejó su descanso momentáneo y se incorporó como era debido en su escritorio.

\- ¿Usted es Moon-009? – Preguntó la mujer.

\- ¡Sí! – Tanto ella como Luna asintieron. - ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? –

\- Mi nombre es Setsuna Meio y vengo por un asunto pendiente que tengo con usted. – La mujer seguía hablando asomada desde la puerta.

\- ¿Ahora qué hiciste, Moon-009? – Luna la miraba severamente.

\- ¡Nada! – La rubia levantaba las manos denotando inocencia.

\- Hace un tiempo que puse un aviso sobre la desaparición del joven Mamoru Chiba y aún no he recibido noticias sobre él. – Y la investigadora finalmente contemplaba a la persona que había pedido abrir el caso para Mamoru.

\- ¡Entre y tome asiento! – Pidió prontamente la chica.

\- Espero que no le moleste si entro con alguien más. – Y por la puerta se asomaron dos cabezas más. Dos niñas pasaban de ver a Moon-009 a Setsuna y viceversa, esperando la autorización para ingresar. Una tenía el cabello y los ojos negros, la otra el cabello rosa y los ojos rojos. – Las traigo conmigo y no las puedo dejar solas. –

\- No hay problema. – La mujer hizo pasar a ambas niñas y tomaron asiento frente a escritorio de la investigadora.

\- ¿Entonces? – Setsuna contemplaba a la rubia. - ¿Qué ha sabido de Mamoru? –

\- Todo eso. – Apuntó directo a la pizarra.

\- Bueno, me refería a su paradero. –

Moon-009 volvía a sentirse tensa y frustrada aquel día por enésima vez. Tenía en frente a la persona que seguramente más le importaba en el mundo encontrar a Mamoru y no sabía cómo rayos decirle que no tenía idea de dónde se encontraba él.

\- ¡Escúchame bien, investigadora! – De pronto era una de las niñas quien habló. - ¡Debes encontrar a mi papá! ¡No lo he visto desde hace semanas y él me prometió que pasaríamos todas sus vacaciones juntos! – Era la niña de cabellos rosados quien pedía aquello a la rubia. - ¡Setsuna me dijo que confiara plenamente en la investigadora encargada del caso de mi papá, pero es muy complicado, ya que ni siquiera ella ha recibido información de él! –

\- Chibiusa, tranquila. – La mujer pedía a la niña que volviera a tomar asiento.

\- Él papá de Chibiusa solo pasó tres días con ella. Después desapareció y nadie supo nada de él. – Hablaba la otra niña. - Por favor ayude a mi amiga, ya que no me gusta verla triste. Además el señor Mamoru es muy buen amigo de Mamá Setsuna, todos lo extrañamos. –

\- Hotaru… - Setsuna acariciaba la cabeza de ambas niñas.

Y Usagi pudo sentir el quiebre. Sintió como su corazón se partía en pequeños fragmentos al ver como aquella niña lloraba desconsolada en los brazos de la mujer. Como su amiga la consolaba dando palmaditas en su espalda y le decía a la mujer que todo estaría bien si confiaban en el trabajo de ella. Se sintió un fiasco total, pero ahora que lo pensaba, ella realmente era un fiasco.

\- Yo… - La investigadora no aguantó mucho tiempo sentada y se levantó buscando distracción mirando la ventana. – Lamento decirles que no tengo información sobre Mamoru más allá de la que aparece en mi pizarrón. –

\- ¡Pero esa información todos la sabemos! – Gritaba la hija de Mamoru.

\- Calmada. – Pedía Setsuna.

\- No se preocupe, la niña tiene razón, ésta información todos la conocen. – Suspiró pesadamente. – No he avanzado más, ya que mis sospechosos se han ido agotando. – Aflojó un poco el nudo de la corbata. – He sufrido accidentes y ataques en medio de mis investigaciones que no me han dejado continuar seguido con mis asuntos. – Setsuna y las niñas observaban a Moon-009 atentas. – Pero sabe qué, nunca me he dado por vencida, ya que tengo la corazonada de que Mamoru está bien. – Finalmente se volteó. - ¡Y les prometo a ustedes tres que encontraré sano y salvo a Mamoru! –

\- Confío en que así será. – Setsuna sonrió a la investigadora. – Cuando su jefa me presentó las fotografías de todos los investigadores por los cuales podía optar para el caso de Mamoru, cuando observé el suyo, algo me dijo que confiara plenamente en usted. – La joven investigadora resultó sorprendida al escuchar tal aclaración.

\- ¿Te confiaste por una corazonada, Mamá Setsuna? –

\- Algo así, Hotaru. – La mujer rascó su mejilla apenada. – Es por esa razón que esperaremos hasta que usted obtenga resultados. –

\- Ya vez, Moon-009… - Luna finalmente hablaba. – Ya sabes por quiénes debes esforzarte más. –

\- ¡Una gata que habla! – Las niñas saltaron curiosas hasta donde descansaba la felina.

\- ¡Sí! – Estiró su mano cortésmente en dirección a Setsuna. – Me llamo Usagi Tsukino, pero en mi trabajo me conocen como Moon-009. Espero que nos llevemos bien y también espero encontrar pronto las pistas que me lleven donde Mamoru. – Sonrió tímidamente a la mujer.

\- Es un gusto conocerte. – Ambas esperaban que todo resultar mejor de ahora en adelante.

* * *

Un letrero de neón mal cuidado iluminaba la entrada de un pobre bar de mala clase.

\- Y entonces llegaron los helicópteros, se llevaron a los tipos y ya no hemos sabido más de ellos. – Acompañamos a nuestra bella investigadora en una noche plácida en compañía de Venus-008.

Pasaban el rato conversando con el hombre calvo que atendía la barra. Sí, aquel mismo calvo que había querido atrapar junto a otros vándalos a Moon-009, pero que fueron detenidos por Makoto.

\- ¿Y no lograron sacarle algún tipo de información a los tipos? – Preguntaba el cantinero limpiando unos vasos.

\- Tenía entendido que la AIL haría eso y me enviarían un informe con lo que obtuvieran, así que tengo que esperar. – La rubia bebía feliz de su copa con jugo de arándano.

\- Tienes mucho que hacer y lo sabes, Moon-009 – La otra rubia bebía un margarita. – Te has quedado sin sospechosos y no tienes pistas del paradero de Mamoru. –

\- ¡Ya lo sé! – La investigadora lunar rezongaba en su asiento. – Pero todo parece haber entrado en un círculo sin salida y yo estoy allí dando vueltas, sin marearme, pero preguntándome: "¿Por qué rayos esto da vueltas si es un simple círculo?" – Venus-008 se quedó mirando con el cantinero y silenciosamente se cuestionaron si el trabajo le estaba haciendo daño a la investigadora.

\- Sea como sea, debemos salir del círculo cuanto antes. – Moon-009 recibió el apoyo de su amiga. – Y sabes que estaré allí cuando necesites mi ayuda. –

\- Gracias. –

\- ¡Además siempre tendrás el apoyo de los chicos del bar! – Todo el mundo hacía porras por lo que el cantinero acababa de decir.

\- ¡Ustedes chicos son lo mejor! – La rubia también ganaba la ovación de la gente.

Recordaba la promesa que le había hecho a Setsuna y a las niñas, así que trabajaría arduamente para encontrar pronto a Mamoru y terminar triunfal con su primera investigación.

\- Setsuna… - Recordaba haber escuchado a una de las niñas decir que ella y Mamoru eran buenos amigos. - ¡Setsuna! – Y su mente se aclaró.

\- ¿Quién es Setsuna? – Le preguntaba Venus-008.

\- ¡Ella es la que falta! ¡Ella es mi última opción! ¡Junto a esas niñas! – Se levantaba emocionada.

\- ¿De qué hablas? El círculo te está haciendo mal. –

\- ¡Debo hablar con ella! ¡Y con la mocosa que me regañó! ¡Y su amiga! – Observó su reloj y tomó asiento tranquila. – Bueno, no creo que sea buena idea hablar con ellas a estas horas. Supongo que mañana sería más prudente. –

\- Creo que hay algo que me perdí. – La rubia de Fedora arreglaba su sombrero inclinado y observaba preocupada a su amiga.

\- El único perdido acá es Mamoru, pero te aseguro que pronto lo encontraré. – Moon-009 volvía a beber de su jugo de arándanos.

* * *

Nuevo día en Tokio y una nueva aventura se presenta para nuestra bella investigadora. Eran las 10 de la mañana y Moon-009 se presentaba frente a la puerta del hogar de la señorita Setsuna Meio.

\- Espero que esté en casa. – Había llamado al timbre y esperaba tranquila a que alguien atendiera.

Pronto apareció frente a ella la morena al abrir la puerta.

\- ¿Sí?... – Su sorpresa fue mayor al notar que era la investigadora quien buscaba. - ¿Moon-009? ¿Qué haces acá? –

\- ¿Puedo pasar? Traigo una deliciosa tarta de frutas para compartir. – La mujer no supo si estaba bien, pero dejó pasar a la chica a su hogar y la guió hasta el salón.

Era una casa amplia y bastante bonita.

\- Me ha sorprendido tu visita. – De la tarta eran servidas dos porciones junto a una tasa de té caliente. - ¿Traes información de Mamoru? –

\- No… - Se apenaba la joven. – Pero vengo por ella. –

\- ¿Cómo? –

\- Verás, así como tú al ver mi fotografía tuviste la corazonada de confiar plenamente a mí el caso de Mamoru, yo pienso que tú eres la llave con la que finalmente abriré éste círculo del que no puedo salir. – Eran declaraciones que dejaban aún más sorprendida a Setsuna. – Bueno, también creo que las dos niñas podrían ayudarme. –

\- ¿Hotaru y Chibiusa? – La morena apuntó a uno de los relojes que colgaban de las paredes. – Ellas están en sus colegios, no vuelven hasta en la tarde. No creo que puedas hablar con ellas, ya que preferiría que las dejáramos alejadas de estos problemas que las afectan. –

\- Ya veo… - La rubia comía de la tarta y pensaba un poco. – Pero tú puedes ayudarme, ¿cierto? –

Setsuna también pensó eso un poco.

\- Supongo… - Ni ella misma estaba segura. - ¿Pero en qué podría ayudar alguien como yo? –

\- Solo háblame de él. –

\- ¿Mamoru?… - La investigadora asentía a la morena. – Bueno, él es un hombre ocupado. Vive entre la universidad, su trabajo y Chibiusa. Es papá soltero y siempre viene hacia mí por consejos de cómo cuidar a su hija. –

\- ¿Tú qué relación tienes con él? –

\- Somos amigos y también soy la madrina de Chibiusa. – Moon-009 anotaba los datos en su libreta.

\- ¿Ella actualmente con quién vive? –

\- Con la desaparición de Mamoru, Chibiusa se ha estado quedando acá con nosotras. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo está con Mamoru en su departamento. – Ahora que lo pensaba, cuando fue al departamento del joven, había visto una fotografía de él con una pequeña. Entonces era una foto familiar.

\- ¿Y la mamá de la niña? –

\- Ella falleció al darla a luz. –

Aquello explicaba su actuar. La única familia que tenía era Mamoru, contando a Setsuna y Hotaru también como su círculo cercano. Pero eso no deja de lado que la niña se sienta sola por no tener a su padre con ella. Se apenó por la situación actual de la pequeña.

\- ¿Y qué hay de la familia de Mamoru? ¿Ellos saben de esto? –

\- Ellos dejaron de relacionarse con Mamoru cuando comenzó a salir con la madre de Chibiusa. Después del nacimiento de ella, los padres de Mamoru intentaron hacer contacto con él, pero no se los permitió. – Setsuna trataba de recordar otros detalles. – La familia de Mamoru tiene gran fama y un buen estatus económico. – Finalmente comía un bocado de la tarta, después continuó. – Ellos se han puesto en contacto conmigo sobre éste asunto de la desaparición de Mamoru y les tengo informado de lo que acontece hasta ahora. Tienen total disposición para ayudar. –

\- Ya veo. – Bueno, mucha información sobre Mamoru hasta ahora no tendrían. – Y sobre las relaciones de Mamoru, ¿qué más sabes? –

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –

\- ¿Si salía con alguien o si tenía pareja? –

Setsuna se sonrojaba.

\- Él ha intentado salir con varias mujeres, pero Chibiusa las termina espantando. – La rubia reía por esa aclaración. – Pero actualmente tenía una persona con la cual había durado bastante. –

\- ¿En serio? –

\- Sí, su nombre es Mizumi Hayato. – Eso era bastante importante como para dejarlo pasar. – Creo que llevan 4 meses saliendo y hasta ahora Chibiusa ha tratado de quitarla del camino, pero no ha podido. –

\- ¿Y ella dónde rayos está? ¿No está preocupada por Mamoru? –

\- Ha venido a hablar conmigo en varias oportunidades, pero es una mujer bastante ocupada. Tiene un trabajo que gasta todas sus horas diarias y no la conozco más allá de eso. Es bastante agradable y se notaba muy interesada en Mamoru. –

Bueno, ahora podía agregar a otra persona a su lista de sospechosos.

\- Así que el buen Mamoru nunca andaba solo. – Ya le llevaba la cuenta... Rei, Michiru y ahora esa tal Mizumi. El tipo sí que las sabía cazar bien. – Ahora que lo recuerdo, él salió de vacaciones el día 24 de Agosto. También recuerdo que Hotaru dijo que había pasado tres días visitando a Chibiusa, hasta perderse el día 27 de Agosto. –

\- Ese día vino a visitarnos después de la universidad con Chibiusa. La trajo para que pasara la tarde con Hotaru y la vendría a buscar después del trabajo. – Setsuna pedía permiso y partía a buscar unas cosas. Pronto llegaba con una caja. – Acá tengo unas fotos que Chibiusa guarda, éstas son del día 25, cuando llevó a las niñas al Centro Acuático Coral. – Veía claramente al joven divirtiéndose con las pequeñas. ¡Y en una de las fotos salía incluso Ami! - ¡¿Conoces a Ami?! – La rubia preguntó a la morena.

\- ¿Yo? Pues claro, somos buenas amigas. Nos llevamos muy bien, entre doctores e investigadores nos entendemos en algunas cosas. –

\- ¿Y a Rei? ¿Makoto? ¿Haruka? ¿Michiru? –

\- Sé que Rei fue una antigua pareja de Mamoru. Michiru y Haruka son también mis amigas. Makoto Kino creo que es cercana a Rei y Ami. –

¡Se conocían entre ellas y nunca se lo habían dicho!

\- ¡Las mataré a todas! – Habría ahorrado bastante tiempo si hubiera sabido eso desde el principio. – Volviendo al tema principal… - Trataba de calmarse. - ¿Qué me puede decir sobre usted? –

\- Bueno, no mucho. –

\- ¡Vamos, dijo que era científica! – Eso para Moon-009 ya era bastante, además de interesante.

\- Vivo acá con Hotaru. Trabajo para una rama del gobierno y paso mis ratos libres cuidando de las niñas. – La rubia pensaba que Setsuna totalmente debía ser borrada de su lista de sospechosos, simplemente era un pan de dios.

\- ¡Está bien! ¡Con esto ya me ayudó bastante! – La investigadora finalmente cerraba su libreta. – Ha sido un agrado hablar con usted, Setsuna. –

\- Por favor, puedes hablarme sin formalidades. Ambas ya nos conocemos como para referirnos de usted. – La morena atendía a la rubia sirviendo más té. – La verdad es que no recibo muchas visitas, así que este interrogatorio ha sido bastante agradable. –

Moon-009 resistió sus ganas de abrazar a la pobre Setsuna simplemente porque no eran tan cercanas ni tan conocidas. ¡Pero realmente esa mujer era un pan de dios!

\- ¿Me puedes adoptar como tu hija? – La rubia disfrutaba libremente de la tarta que había traído.

\- Ya tengo muchas personas a cargo como para adoptar a alguien más. –

\- Seré buena niña. – La maniobra del juego de las pestañas era utilizada contra Setsuna.

* * *

\- ¡Ya llegamos! – Llegada la tarde, la gran casa recibía a las niñas que llegaban del colegio. - ¿Setsuna? – Chibiusa era quien aparecía primero por la puerta.

\- Quizás está cocinando. – Hotaru podía oler el aroma de una rica cena. - ¿Hueles eso? –

\- Huele de maravilla… - Ambas niñas no pudieron resistir la curiosidad y corrieron hasta la cocina para ver qué preparaba la mujer de la casa. - ¿Qué estás cocinando, Setsuna?... –

\- ¡Bienvenidas a casa! – En la mesa principal se encontraba Usagi disfrutando de un gran banquete.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos hace la investigadora acá?! – La niña de cabellos rosas miraba extrañada a la rubia. - ¡Setsuna! –

\- Bienvenidas pequeñas, ¿cómo les fue en el colegio? – Setsuna se manejaba en la cocina sirviendo un plato con arroz.

\- ¿Qué hace la señorita Moon-009 acá? – Hotaru recibía un afectuoso saludo de la joven rubia. - ¿Mamá Setsuna? –

\- Digamos que la tendremos de invitada por unos días… - La morena no pudo terminar su oración, ya que Chibiusa intervenía de inmediato.

\- ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! – Apuntaba a Usagi. - ¡No podemos tener mascotas! –

\- ¡No seré la mascota! – Una niña la acababa de ofender de mejor manera que cualquiera de sus amigas alguna vez habrían podido hacerlo. - ¡Setsuna me dejó quedarme! –

\- Pero no quería que se armara una pelea… - La mujer suspiraba viendo cómo la rubia y la niña no congeniaban.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que tendré una hermana? – Hotaru veía en Usagi una nueva posibilidad para jugar a las muñecas, para salir a correr al parque, para hacer peleas de barro, pero se preguntaba si Chibiusa se pondría celosa ante ello.

\- Solo a mí se me ocurre dejar vivir a la investigadora en la casa. – Setsuna sufría en silencio.

* * *

**"¡La nueva maniobra de Moon-009 es...! ¿Vivir con Setsuna y las pequeñas? Bueno, seguramente nuestra bella investigadora está armando el plan del siglo para encontrar a Mamoru Chiba. ¿Cómo? ¿No es un plan? Bella Moon-009, ¿en qué estás pensando? ¡Vuelve a tus andanzas!" **

\- ¡Setsuna! ¡Chibiusa! ¡Hotaru! ¡Finalmente todas acá! Necesito un pañuelo, me siento sentimental y quiero llorar. :') Alguna vez les dije cuánto amo a cada personaje de Sailor Moon... ¿No? A pues ahora lo saben. ¿Cómo que Mamoru tenía una novia? El tipo nos salió coqueto. XD -

Gracias por leer y suerte.


	15. El tesoro robado de la princesa

(8) "No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda." (8)

¡Hola a todos por allí! ¡Finalmente el bendito capítulo me salió! Llevaba días abriendo el documento para terminarlo, pero no me salían bien las palabras. :')

**"No es un acertijo, menos un jardín laberíntico, eso que ves allí es una niña llorando por su padre perdido. Investigadora de cabellos dorados, ayuda a la princesa, que ella gustosa te entregará un atesorado regalo."**

¡Disfruten!

* * *

\- ¡Buenos días dormilonas! – Era una mañana espléndida para ser una villana y despertar a dos pequeñas de sus plácidos sueños. - ¡A levantarse o llegarán tarde al colegio! – Usagi veía como las niñas rezongaban entre las sábanas y comenzaban a abrir los ojos de mala gana. Se alegraba de ser una gran villana.

\- Cállate… - Chibiusa tomó una almohada y se la lanzó en la cara. – No pude dormir bien porque roncaste toda la noche. -

\- Esa no era yo, Luna es la que ronca. – La gata se escondía avergonzada.

\- Cuanto lo lamento. – Decía la felina.

\- Ya vez que si Hotaru no duerme bien, amanece de malas… - La niña de cabellera negra se incorporaba seriamente en su cama.

\- Muy tarde. – Notaron su expresión oscura. – No dormí bien, ya que en medio de la noche Usagi se puso a cantar dormida. –

\- Esa si era yo. – Debía reconocer que eso le pasaba a menudo.

\- ¡Niñas, apresúrense y bajen a desayunar! – Era la voz de Setsuna la que se escuchaba desde el primer piso.

\- ¡La que agarra la ducha primero se come un pastelillo extra! – Decía Hotaru tomando la delantera. Chibiusa y Usagi saltaron tras ella y partieron a toda velocidad. ¡Los pastelillos de Setsuna valían la pena!

* * *

\- Aquí tienes Luna. – Frente a la gata era servido un platillo de leche fresca.

\- ¡Miau! – Sin duda la idea de pasar unos días en casa de Setsuna Meio era el mejor movimiento que Usagi había realizado en toda su vida.

\- Ya pronto las vendrán a buscar, así que coman rápido y se cepillan los dientes. – La morena pasaba detrás de cada asiento arreglando a las chicas. Chibiusa no se había amarrado bien el cabello, así que tuvo que armarle el peinado de nuevo. Hotaru no ató bien los cordones de los zapatos y Setsuna tuvo que arreglar ese detalle. Usagi tenía mal acomodada la corbata y la mujer en unos segundos se la dejaba en su posición.

\- ¡Gracias! – Decían al unísono.

\- Para eso estoy. – Iba en busca de los almuerzos. – Disculpa Usagi, ¿tienes muchas cosas que hacer hoy en la tarde? –

\- No. – La rubia terminaba de comer una tostada. – Tenía que juntarme con una compañera de trabajo para ponerme de acuerdo con unas cosas, pero después nada más. – Su mano viajaba por la mesa para coger otra tostada.

\- ¿Podrías entonces quedarte con las niñas y cuidarlas? Es que hoy debo asistir a una importante reunión y no sabía con quién dejarlas. – Setsuna iba entregando a cada chica una lonchera con almuerzo.

\- ¡Por mí no hay problema! – Agarró a ambas pequeñas de las manos. - ¡La pasaremos muy bien! –

\- Muchas gracias. – Setsuna le entregaba la lonchera a Usagi y resultaba ser particularmente más grande que la de las niñas.

\- No se vale, ella tiene más para comer. – Chibiusa reclamaba.

\- Ella es investigadora, quizás comen más para poder rendir más. – Pensaba Hotaru.

\- No, ella es tragona. – Aclaraba Luna y las niñas reían ante lo dicho. La rubia simplemente miraba enojada a la gata y Setsuna sentía que la casa cobraba nuevas energías.

* * *

La bocina de un auto sonaba en la calle.

\- ¡Llegó el transporte! – Las niñas corrían para despedirse de Setsuna.

\- ¡Adiós Puu! –

\- ¡Nos vemos Mamá Setsuna! –

Usagi también aparecía en la fila para despedirse.

\- ¡Chaito, Setsuna! – Le entregaba un abrazo fuerte y se iba con las chicas.

\- Hagan todos sus deberes y lleva a cabo tu investigación. – La morena se despedía desde la puerta.

\- ¿El bus las viene a recoger? – La rubia aún no miraba al frente.

\- No, Haruka y Michiru nos vienen a buscar. – Y la investigadora observó el deportivo estacionado frente a la casa. Allí estaban esperando las dos mujeres, en tenidas de trabajo y mostraban sorpresa al notar que Usagi acompañaba aquel día a las niñas.

\- ¿Qué haces acá, Moon-009? – Michiru se bajaba del auto para recibir a las pequeñas. - ¿Acaso estás investigando a Setsuna y las niñas? – Abría la puerta para que subieran.

\- No, estoy viviendo acá por unos días. –

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Haruka no creía eso. - ¡Setsuna! ¡Corre a esta chica de inmediato! ¡Te causará problemas! – Gritaba desde el auto a la otra mujer.

\- ¡No causo problemas! – Se defendía también gritando.

\- ¡Hasta ahora se ha comportado muy bien y me ayuda en la casa! – La morena también respondía gritando desde la puerta.

\- ¡Después no nos llames cuando te persigan vándalos y secuestradores que van detrás de los pasos de Moon-009! – Michiru se unía a la conversación.

\- ¡Ya dejen de gritar y vayámonos! – Chibiusa miraba enojada desde el asiento trasero. – La hora pasa y tenemos que ir al colegio. –

\- Exacto. – Hotaru la seguía.

\- Ya nos vamos… - Setsuna entraba a su casa, Michiru y Haruka se acomodaban en sus asientos y Usagi se sentaba entre las niñas.

* * *

\- ¿Ahora vives con quién? – La tarde era pacífica y perfecta para ser acompañada de amigas y unas copas de helado.

\- Con Setsuna. – Moon-009 prefería el sabor a fresas.

\- Ella es una investigadora independiente que ha sido contratada por una rama de desarrollo de medicamentos por el gobierno. ¡Es tan inteligente! ¡Y muy amable! – Ami disfrutaba de una copa de helado sabor pistacho.

\- Sí, ya supe que todas maravillosamente se conocen entre ustedes y nunca tuvieron el descaro de decírmelo. – La investigadora se mostraba dolida.

\- Tú nunca nos preguntaste. – Rei también acompañaba sirviéndose un helado sabor dulce de leche.

\- ¿A qué viene eso de vivir con Setsuna? – Makoto dirigía hasta su boca una gran cucharada de helado cookies and cream.

\- Ella me ayudará a terminar exitosamente mi investigación. – La chica lo decía con total seguridad. – Además está sola cuidando de dos niñas, así que pensé que sería buena idea ayudarla y también obtener información de las pequeñas. Una de ellas es la hija de Mamoru. –

\- ¡Chibiusa! – Rei la recordaba totalmente.

\- Estás haciendo una buena maniobra, nena. – Venus-008 perdía la batalla contra una copa de Banana Split. - ¡Ya no puedo más! – Terminaba deslizándose de la silla hacia el suelo.

\- Yo te ayudo. – La otra rubia tomaba la copa y comenzaba feliz a servirse del postre.

\- Nunca entenderé cómo comes tanto. – Minako yacía tirada en la silla.

\- Nunca entenderé cómo ustedes llegaron a ser investigadoras. – Rei las miraba a cada una y perdía aún más las esperanzas en el futuro de aquellas dos.

\- Nunca entenderé por qué seguimos comiendo tranquilas acá, si usted señorita Rei tiene que ir a grabar un sencillo en menos de treinta minutos. – Makoto observaba su reloj.

\- ¡El sencillo! – Se ponía de pie estrepitosamente y se llevaba corriendo de la mano a la guardaespaldas. - ¡Nos vemos después! – Se despedían a lo lejos de las chicas.

\- ¿Entonces hoy cuidarás de Hotaru y Chibiusa? – Preguntó Ami a la investigadora lunar.

\- ¡Sí!... Espera, ¿cómo sabes eso? –

\- Hoy habrá una importante reunión y exposición a la cual asistirá Setsuna, y también estoy invitada. Es una charla sobre el proyecto que está desarrollando ella, así que me pareció interesante ir a ver cómo iba con eso. – La nadadora se notaba emocionada por el suceso.

\- ¡Ciencia! ¡No me gusta la ciencia! – Venus-008 recobraba la postura en la silla. – Hoy todas estarán ocupadas y yo no tengo casos que resolver… ¡Estaré aburrida! –

\- No te preocupes, hoy tendrás algo interesante que hacer junto a mí. Claro, si es que te agrada cuidar niñas. – Usagi estaba a dos manos comiendo helado.

\- Ahora me parece más interesante la ciencia… -

* * *

\- ¡Llega…! – Las niñas pararon de inmediato en la puerta. - ¡Santo cielo! ¿Qué huele tan mal? – Chibiusa como siempre entraba primero.

\- ¡Huele a quemado! – Hotaru miraba preocupada a su amiga. - ¿Será un incendio? –

\- ¡Viene de la cocina! –

Desesperadas corrieron hasta el lugar esperando no toparse con un siniestro dentro de la casa.

\- ¿Ah? – No se toparon con llamas ni nada peligroso. Más bien apreciaron el desorden que tenían dos jóvenes rubias en la cocina y lo mal que lo estaban pasando tratando de preparar la cena. Usagi y Minako dejaron lo que hacían y saludaron a las niñas. - ¡Bienvenidas! –

\- ¡Hola! – Desde el mesón más lejano al desastre saludaba Luna.

\- Esto pinta mal… - Chibiusa se lamentaba. – Tiene gemela y ambas son tontas. –

\- ¿Qué están tratando de hacer? Mamá Setsuna no nos deja ensuciar la cocina. – Dijo Hotaru.

\- Después la limpiaremos. –

\- Pidan una pizza y dejen de estar haciendo tonterías acá. – La niña de cabello rosado prefirió ir a cambiarse y aconsejó a su amiga que hiciera lo mismo.

\- Pero… - Usagi las veía subir las escaleras.

\- El número de la pizzería está en el refrigerador. – Las niñas abandonaron a las jóvenes.

-Hagan caso a lo que dice ella. – La gata apoyaba a las pequeñas antes que a las dos rubias. El haber observado cómo trataban de hacer una simple cena la hacía elegir sin duda la elección de las niñas.

* * *

\- Entonces si no les dieron deberes ni tampoco tienen que estudiar para algún examen, ¿qué quieren hacer? – Usagi las observaba mientras las niñas terminaban su porción de pizza.

\- ¡Veamos una película! – Las niñas hablaban y ellas tenían que hacer caso.

\- ¿Qué película quieren ver? ¿Tienen alguna colección de DVDs? – Preguntaba Minako.

\- Mamá Setsuna tiene nuestras películas allí. – Hotaru apuntaba al mueble donde iba la televisión. Podía verse que tenía puertas, entonces las películas estaban allí dentro. – Las ponemos en el reproductor y nos sentamos a ver tranquilas. –

\- Veamos qué tienen… - Las dos rubias buscaron dentro del mueble y comenzaron a echar un vistazo a cada película. – ¡Pero solo tienen películas para pequeños! -

\- Solo pone una y vete a hacer lo que quieras. – Chibiusa le quitaba de las manos los DVDs y los guardaba con recelo en el mueble.

\- Está bien. – Así hicieron las mayores y dejaron a las niñas tranquilas viendo una película. Partieron hasta la cocina, ya que aún faltaban algunas cosas que limpiar.

\- Me estaría divirtiendo más con Ami en la convención de ciencias… - Decía Minako limpiando un sartén. – Éstas niñas tienen un carácter que no puedo lidiar. –

\- Solo son niñas, hay que saber entenderlas. – Usagi por su parte limpiaba un hermoso mesón de cocina.

\- A todo esto, ¿no le has preguntado a la hija de Mamoru sobre él? Ella ha de tener mucha información importante. –

\- Ya lo sé, esa era mi idea en un principio, pero Setsuna me pidió que no interrogara a las niñas sobre ningún asunto relacionado con él. Ya verás, debo hacer caso a ella mientras me tiene en su casa de allegada. –

\- ¡Pero entonces vivir acá pierde su sentido! –

La joven investigadora ya sabía eso, pero realmente quería hacer caso a lo que Setsuna le había pedido. ¡Más su trabajo también era importante! ¿Cómo encontrar a Mamoru si no tenía más información de él?

\- Unas pequeñas preguntitas no le harán daño a nadie… - Seguía insistiendo la otra.

\- Minako, me están poniendo entre la espada y la pared… -

\- Te dejo escapar de la espada si vas a hacer un buen trabajo con esas niñas. –

\- ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! – No había vuelta atrás, estaba a punto de romper su promesa con Setsuna y le dolía en el alma, pero era por su investigación. – Solo un par de preguntitas, ¿sí? –

\- ¡Obvio! ¡Yo me quedo acá limpiando! – Era la peor parte del trabajo, pero al menos no estaría con las niñas.

* * *

\- ¡Corre perrito! –

\- Vete a seguir limpiando. Dejaste a tu amiga sola y nos estás molestando mientras vemos la película. – Reclamaba Chibiusa.

Usagi era el punto discordante entre dos niñas que disfrutaban su película favorita.

\- Me gusta esta historia… - La investigadora de hecho estaba trabajando desarrollando un buen ambiente para el próximo interrogatorio que haría. Meditaba en las preguntas que haría y en cómo abordaría a cada niña, teniendo mayor cuidado con Chibiusa.

\- Señorita Moon-009, tenemos la colección completa de "Cachorros Aventureros", incluso la última en 3-D – Dijo la niña de melena negra. – Si quiere se la podemos prestar completa. –

\- Claro… - Respiró hondo y se sintió preparada para comenzar. – Saben, una ocupada investigadora como yo no tiene mucho tiempo libre ente todos los casos que debe resolver… -

\- Suena como una vida dura. – Era Hotaru quien le ponía atención en aquel momento.

\- Sí, incluso algunas veces no tengo tiempo para recoger información para ciertos casos. –

\- Como el de mi papá. – Habló Chibiusa.

\- Algo así… - Carraspeó para continuar. – Por tal motivo a veces me doy el trabajo de conversar con "X" persona para conseguir "X" información. –

\- Y ahora con el caso del joven Mamoru tiene ese dilema. –

\- ¡Exacto! – Hotaru seguía muy bien el ritmo de Usagi aquella noche. – Así que me preguntaba si dos pequeñas y lindas señoritas estarían dispuestas a darme una manito con la información que necesito. – Aquella era la frase para enganchar, si no caían ahora, no tendría más oportunidades.

\- Papá estuvo muy raro días antes de desaparecer… - Chibiusa no quitaba su atención del televisor, pero era la primera en hablar.

\- ¿Cómo? –

\- ¿Estás sorda? Dije que papá estuvo muy raro días antes de desaparecer. –

\- Es verdad. – Afirmaba la otra niña. – Parecía preocupado. –

\- ¿De qué? – Preguntaba curiosa Usagi.

\- No lo sé… - Hotaru se lamentaba al no poder aportar más información.

\- Siempre parecía estar buscando a alguien cuando salíamos. – Comentó la niña de cabello rosa.

\- "Perseguido, seguramente se sentía perseguido." – Era una de las deducciones que sacaba la rubia. - ¿No notaste alguna otra conducta rara en él cuando salían? –

\- No quería que tomara su móvil, lo veía a cada momento y siempre se ponía extraño cuando le llegaban mensajes. – Y las palabras de Chibiusa le aclararon la mente con una hipótesis.

\- Ya lo sabía… - Para la investigadora era una idea bastante posible.

\- ¿Saber qué? – Preguntaron ambas niñas.

\- ¡Nada! – Reía nerviosa. - ¿Qué tal era tu papá, Chibiusa? –

\- ¡El mejor de todo el mundo! –

La rubia esperaba escuchar una respuesta de ese tipo y se sentía feliz de saber que la pequeña por lo menos tenía a Setsuna y Hotaru para acompañarla en aquellos complicados momentos.

\- Ya me ayudaron bastante. –

\- ¿En serio? Porque Chibiusa aún tiene algo que le podría servir. – La pequeña de melena era regañada por su amiga.

\- ¡Nadie puede saberlo! – Al parecer ciertas personitas tenían guardado un secreto y Usagi quería saberlo de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué se guardan ustedes dos? –

Se miraron dudando un poco, pero Chibiusa pensó que la investigadora era la única que podía enterarse de aquello.

\- Yo le saqué el móvil a papá el día que desapareció. –

Un grito crudo salió de la garganta de la investigadora.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Hablas en serio?! – La rubia parecía haber perdido el control. - ¡Minako! ¡Minako! –

La otra rubia aparecía corriendo desde la cocina y traía uno plato a medio limpiar.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?! –

\- ¡Comunica al departamento de tecnología e informática de la AIL que llevaré algo para revisar! – Era un buen momento para entrar al modo Moon-009.

\- ¡No puedo darte el móvil de papá! ¡Se lo saqué sin permiso! – Dijo Chibiusa.

\- ¿Quieres ver a Mamoru?... – Sabía que la chica podía estar asustada por un castigo que podrían darle a causa de haber sacado algo sin permiso, pero también sabía que aquel aparato podía ser de gran ayuda para la investigación. Solo esperaba que la niña confiara en ella. – Yo te prometí encontrar a tu papá, pero para poder hacer eso, necesito aquel móvil. –

\- Pero… -

\- Hazlo. – La animaba Hotaru.

\- Nosotras cuidaremos del teléfono y te lo entregaremos después sin que nadie sepa. – Hablaba también Minako.

"_**Mi pequeña princesa…" **_

\- ¡Está bien! – Chibiusa saltaba a los brazos de Usagi y la abrazaba. - ¡Lo haré por papá! ¡Pero tráelo a mi lado! –

\- Así haré… - El abrazo era correspondido.

* * *

\- Dame dos semanas y extraeré toda la información que tenga esta cosa. – Un joven de gafas gruesas y redondas manejaba frente a Moon-009 y Venus-008 un montón de computadoras de alto nivel.

\- ¡Lo necesito en menos de una semana, Umino! – Hablaba la investigadora lunar.

\- Tenemos muchos pedidos del SS-10 para decodificar aparatos. – Decía el chico arreglando sus gafas.

\- ¡Pero es urgente! –

\- Todo acá en urgente. – Agregaba Venus-008.

\- Pedir que arregle tu teléfono bloqueado no es urgente, Venus-008. – Umino leía el pedido que había escrito la joven investigadora en la lista de trabajos del sector de informática.

\- ¡Olvida eso! – La rubia le quitaba el papel de la mano, lo arrugaba y tiraba lejos. – Moon-009 necesita esto rápido. –

\- No lo sé… -

Ambas chicas se miraron decididas y asintieron.

\- ¡Movimiento especial VM: Pestañeo doble! – Sí, una habilidad nunca antes vista en el mundo de los investigadores secretos era utilizada en aquel momento contra Umino. El juego de pestañas de las dos rubias podía con cualquier persona, no importa cuánto se negara a algo, con el "Movimiento especial VM", terminaría cayendo.

\- Está bien. –

\- ¡Bravo! – Celebraron las chicas. - Pero hay algo más que quiero pedirte… - Moon-009 tenía algo en mente desde la tarde.

* * *

\- Buenas noches. – Usagi llegaba a casa de Setsuna y era recibida por la morena.

\- ¿Cómo te fue con tu trabajo nocturno? – La mujer notó que la rubia traía algo bajo el brazo. - ¿Qué tienes allí? – Preguntó apuntando en dirección al objeto.

\- Es un regalo para Chibiusa. – Mostraba ante Setsuna un cuadro adornado con una fotografía de Mamoru y la pequeña.

\- Qué lindo detalle de tu parte, Usagi. – Más la morena trató de hacer memoria, pero en ella no encontraba recuerdo alguno de cuándo o dónde pudo haber sido sacada esa fotografía. Tampoco la recordaba de la colección que tenía Chibiusa. - ¿Dónde obtuviste esta fotografía? –

¿Era esto la anticipada sensación de sentirse atrapada?

\- Bueno… - Sí, Usagi se sentía como un nefasto mago que no pudo escapar de su encierro premeditado. – Verás… - No se le ocurría una pobre escusa. - ¡Está bien! – Se lanzó a las piernas de Setsuna y las abrazó. - ¡Desobedecí tu orden! ¡Pregunté a las niñas sobre Mamoru! –

\- … - La mujer la miraba en silencio desde su posición algo incómoda.

\- ¡Perdóname! ¡Puedes darme cualquier castigo, pero no me corras de tu casa, no soportaría pagar la renta otro mes! –

\- Eso no explica cómo conseguiste la foto… - No parecía enojada, menos decepcionada, de hecho la sonrisa que siempre lucía Setsuna seguía intacta. – Espero hayas hecho un buen trabajo con las niñas y no quedaran molestas con alguna pregunta que hiciste. – Hizo que la rubia se pusiera de pie y la invitó a pasar. – Preparé un rico estofado, ¿vienes con hambre? –

\- ¡Setsuna! – Sonreía al saber que no había sido echada.

Una casa ajena la recibía como el cálido hogar que siempre recordó tener cuando vivía con sus padres.

* * *

**"Moon-009 contestó al llamado de ayuda y sabrá cumplir con su trabajo. Ahora con una nueva carta bajo su manga, ¿podrá desenvolverse y encontrar salida a este caso? Mamoru Chiba parecía tan lejano, pero ahora nuestra bella investigadora puede ver las sombras que lo llevaron lejos de sus seres querido. ¡Ánimo Moon-009!"**

\- "¡Venga a comprar la nueva película de "Cachorros Aventureros! ¡La tengo a buen precio!" XD Hotaru y Chibiusa me las comprarían todas. ¡En serio me gusta la relación de Setsuna y Usagi! Pero es que Setsuna es como una mamá. ¿Y qué aprendimos de nuevo hoy? Nunca dejen a Usagi y Minako en una cocina juntas si la quieren mantener intacta. -

¡Nada más que decir! ¡Suerte!


	16. Detrás de la sonrisa

¿Huelen eso? Es Marzo y viene cargado. En mi país este mes significa el regreso a clases y a la rutina. Cosa que aborrezco desde el fondo de mi preciosa y pura alma, pero que debo hacer de todas maneras.

Ni modo, la vida sigue, yo sigo y Moon-009 sigue. ¡Sí, señores! ¡Tendrán que soportar más de mi Fanfic!.. Veamos, ¿cómo iba el protocolo este de la letra en negrita?...

**"La Mantis Religiosa no es el único animal en este planeta que es capaz de atentar contra la vida de su pareja. Bella investigadora lunar, los oídos debes hacerlos sordos a las palabras hirientes y fijarte bien en quién confiar, que las sombras se acercan a tu lado con una sonrisa angelical." **

¡Regocíjense! XD

* * *

Largas brazadas surcaban a través del agua, que era como el hogar de una bella joven amante de la natación. Su cabellera azulada libre de cualquier gorra de baño, ondulaba entre las burbujas y sus ojos, deseaban hacer guerra a las profundidades del mar con su color.

\- ¡Vamos Ami! – Michiru cronometraba la carrera de la chica. - ¡No te dejes ganar! – El tiempo corría en contra de la nadadora.

Finalmente tocaba las baldosas de la piscina y la carrera se daba por terminada.

\- Doy gracias que esto es una práctica… - La mirada de Ami se elevó a quien la esperaba al final del carril: Michiru le extendía una mano para ayudarla a salir.

\- ¿Tan mal estuve? –

\- No sé qué te pasa, pero estás muy atrás de tu récord. –

Ambas nadadoras se preparaban para la nueva carrera que se llevaría a cabo en el Centro Acuático. Habían dado ya varias vueltas a la piscina, pero una de ellas no lograba dar todo lo que podía.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema? – Preguntaba la mujer de melena ondulada.

\- No… -

\- ¿Entonces por qué tan distraída? –

La otra chica no pudo encontrar las palabras. Realmente los últimos días había estado pensando en Mamoru y el tiempo que llevaba perdido. Ya eran meses y no podían dar con él. Todo aquello la mantenía preocupada, pero sabía que los demás también debían estarlo.

\- Recuerda tu fama, Ami. – Hablaba Michiru. – Tienes muchos títulos que defender en esta carrera... ¿O quieres que me lleve los trofeos a mi hogar? –

Negó rotundamente la joven

\- Simplemente tengo la mente en otro lugar. Trataré de enfocarme en los entrenamientos, ya que los trofeos se quedaran acá. – Ambas nadadoras se conocían muy bien y podían pasar buenos momentos juntas, pero en la piscina cambiaban rotundamente las cosas y ambas mujeres se volvían unas rivales a muerte.

\- A todo esto, ¿dónde se metió Haruka? – La rubia andaba aquel día acompañando a su novia.

\- Creo que se juntó con Usagi y Makoto en la piscina juvenil. –

\- Ya me imagino en qué andan esas tres… - La idea que apareció en la mente de Michiru no fue de su agrado.

* * *

Dos chicos se acercaban.

\- Hola… - Saludó uno al dúo de amigas. Makoto y Usagi se quedaron mirando en silencio, luego observaron de pies a cabeza al otro par y negaron con la cabeza. - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Están solas? –

\- ¿Quieren la compañía de dos guapos jóvenes? – Hablaba el otro chico.

\- No. – Debían admitir que no llamaban su atención. - ¡Haruka! –

La rubia aparecía cargando unas copas con jugo para las chicas.

\- ¡Fuera de acá! ¡Están conmigo! – Y los jóvenes escapaban asustados por la presencia de Haruka. – Aquí tienen. –

\- ¡Gracias! – Las tres se sentaron a disfrutar tranquilas.

\- Disculpen… - Aparecía una joven frente al grupo. - ¿Dónde consiguieron esos jugos? –

Usagi se disponía a ayudar a la chica, pero otra rubia saltaba a realizar la tarea.

\- Yo te puedo decir. – Haruka se ofrecía gentilmente. – Me enseñaron que siempre debía ayudar a una bella dama en apuros. – No perdía el tiempo y su mano viajaba a posarse sobre el hombro de la extraña. Makoto y Usagi solo sonreían, Haruka era muy coqueta cuando se lo proponía.

\- ¡Ejem! – Se escuchó la reprobación de alguien. –

\- ¡Vamos! ¡No sean aguafiestas! – La rubia pensaba que era el par quien trataba de detener su buen momento. Pero no es que fueran aguafiestas, de hecho no eran ellas. Michiru observaba la situación indignada y Haruka no se había percatado de su llegada.

\- No te preocupes, puedes continuar con tu galantería. Incluso yo podría ir en busca de algún joven que me quiera acompañar y los cuatro nos juntamos a pasarla bien. – Haruka se apartó de la señorita y tomó asiento junto a Makoto y Usagi.

\- Los negocios están por allá. – Ami, que había acompañado a Michiru, ayudó a la chica.

\- ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? – Preguntó la investigadora a su amiga.

\- Bien. – Decía ella, pero su rostro demostraba lo contrario.

\- ¡Ya quiero que llegue el día del campeonato para verte surcar el agua y derrotar a todos! – Usagi parecía muy emocionada y es que sería la primera vez que viviría una competencia de esa clase.

De hecho, todos parecían emocionados por el evento, menos la nadadora.

\- Yo lo único que espero ver es a Michiru nadar contra Ami. – Decía Haruka. – Ese es el real espectáculo. –

\- Pero ya sabes quién ganará. – Makoto lanzaba una mirada a su amiga. – Nadie supera a Ami. –

\- Eso lo veremos. – Comentaba la rubia defendiendo a su novia. – Este año Michiru dará la sorpresa. -

\- Apuesto 500 Yenes a que Ami gana. – La castaña sacaba el dinero para denotar la seriedad de su palabra.

\- Acepto, pero terminarás perdiendo. – La otra también sacaba dinero.

\- Yo seré la jueza de la apuesta. – Usagi tomaba las dos partes y el acuerdo quedaba hecho.

Ambas nadadoras se sentían ofendidas al ser objetos de una apuesta tan barata. Por lo menos que fuera más dineros por el talento que tenían.

\- ¡Señorita Mizuno! – Llegaba hasta el grupo un trabajador del centro. – La están buscando en la entrada. –

\- ¿Quién? – Preguntaba la azabache.

\- Son personas de la televisión. –

El grupo se sorprendió.

\- ¡¿La televisión?! – Preguntaban todas.

\- Sí. – El hombre asintió. – Y deseaban hablar con usted, señorita. –

Ami supuso que era un asunto importante y decidió ir a ver.

\- Las dejo un rato. Pero no duden en divertirse y pedir lo que quieran. – La chica se iba seguida del trabajador que le enseñó dónde la esperaban.

\- Que suerte. – Usagi pensaba en lo genial que sería que la televisión quisiera saber de ella.

* * *

\- La están esperando en su oficina. –

\- Gracias. – El trabajador se retiraba y Ami se dirigió al lugar. Al entrar se encontró con un gran grupo de camarógrafos, sonidistas y otras personas. Más quien saltó a saludarla era una castaña de ojos ámbar y bien presentada.

\- Ami Mizuno, finalmente la puedo conocer. – La mujer sonreía ampliamente. – Mi nombre es Mizumi Hayato. –

\- Un gusto. – La nadadora de paso saludaba al gran grupo. - ¿Para qué deseaba mi presencia? –

\- Vengo del canal 8 y mi deber es entrevistarla por el evento que se realizará acá en unos cuantos días. –

\- ¿Se refiere al campeonato? –

\- ¡Claro! – Mizumi tomaba asiento al igual que Ami. – En el célebre Centro Acuático Coral se llevará a cabo el décimo campeonato de adultos de su historia y recibirá a importantes deportista y figuras relacionadas al mundo de la natación. Además estará usted, la famosa nadadora y orgullo de Japón, Ami Mizuno. –

\- Gracias. – La chica se sonrojaba ante el alago. – Me siento feliz de saber que desean saber acerca del evento, pero tengo un pequeño problema. –

\- ¿Cuál es? – Preguntaba la entrevistadora.

\- Estoy en traje de baño. – La nadadora atendía detrás de su escritorio vistiendo su implemento de natación. De hecho, aún estaba mojada luego de haber estado practicando. - ¿Podría darme cinco minutos para cambiarme y luego comenzamos con la entrevista? – Pedía la chica avergonzada.

\- ¡Todo el tiempo que usted quiera! – Mizumi podía esperar. – Y si no le importa, ¿podría pasearme por su piscina? –

\- Claro. – Sonreía gustosa Ami.

* * *

\- No es bueno espiar. – Volvía a repetir Michiru por enésima vez.

\- ¿Entonces qué haces acá? – El grupo observaba curioso a la nadadora. Ésta quedaba muda y desviaba la mirada.

\- Solo queremos ver cómo le va a Ami. – Aclaraba Usagi. – Además, aún estamos en la sección de la piscina juvenil. –

\- Lugar donde no deberíamos estar, ya que somos adultas todas. – Michiru volvía a la carga.

\- ¿Entonces qué haces acá?... – Volvía a preguntar el grupo y la mujer esquivaba las miradas nuevamente.

\- Yo quiero ir para ver si también desean entrevistarme. Digo, no todos los días se puede hablar con una investigadora secreta. – La rubia asumía que ella debía ser la afortunada acompañante de Ami en aquella entrevista.

\- Usa, yo soy conductora de autos de carreras y reconocida en el mundo del Karate. Practico un sin número de deportes… ¡Yo debería ser entrevistada! – Haruka sin duda tenía todas las posibilidades de acompañar a Ami aquella tarde.

\- Atrás ustedes dos. – Makoto se paraba frente a la puerta para acceder al sector de la piscina semi olímpica y las oficinas del centro. Parecía molesta con sus amigas. – Yo trabajo para la famosa Rubí y soy amiga cercana de Ami… ¡La entrevista debe ser hecha conmigo! –

Michiru prefirió no volver a hacer un comentario.

\- ¡Juguemos piedra, papel y tijera para ver quién irá! – Las tres se dispusieron seriamente a participar del juego para elegir a la suertuda.

* * *

Cierta rubia y feliz investigadora se paseaba por el sector de la piscina semi olímpica.

\- No se dieron cuenta que saqué última. – Su pillería funcionó bien y había dejado a las otras tres en el sector juvenil. – Ahora a volverme famosa. –

Pronto como doblaba por un pasillo, se encontró con una chica en aprietos en una máquina expendedora y decidió ayudarla.

\- Devuélveme el dinero. – La joven estaba pasando un mal momento tratando de obtener un chocolate.

\- Estas máquinas tienen su truco. – La rubia aparecía para arreglar la situación. – Tienes que darle un golpecito con el pie acá abajo. – Una estrepitosa patada era propinada a la máquina. – Y luego rogarle… - Se acercaba a la ranura donde se pone el dinero. – Vamos, se buena. – La barra de chocolate caía en un instante. – Bueno, así es como yo lo hago. – Usagi reía.

\- Muchas gracias. Estuve tratando de sacar el chocolate varias veces, pero no pude. – La chica ofreció su mano en saludo. – Me llamo Mizumi Hayato. –

\- ¡Soy Usagi Tsukino! – A la rubia se le pareció conocido el nombre.

* – _**Pero actualmente tenía una persona con la cual había durado bastante. –**_

_**\- ¿En serio? – **_

_**\- Sí, su nombre es Mizumi Hayato. – ***_

Daba gracias que su mente recordaba las palabras de Setsuna mejor que las de otra persona. Estaba en frente de la actual novia de Mamoru y debía hacer algo. ¡Era importante hablar con ella!

\- Bueno, debo irme. Mi trabajo me espera. – La castaña partía, pero la investigadora la detuvo agarrándola de la muñeca. - ¿Qué ocurre? –

\- Usted. – No encontraba las palabras. – Yo debo hablar con usted. –

\- ¿Cómo? – La joven no entendía la situación y lo único que deseaba era partir a hacer la entrevista. – Por favor, ya le agradecí su ayuda, pero debo irme. – Forcejeó con la rubia para que la dejara ir.

\- No entiende, estamos más relacionadas de lo que cree. –

\- ¡No! ¡Ya déjeme! –

\- Soy la encargada del caso de Mamoru Chiba, su novio. –

Mizumi dejó de forcejear y su rostro cambió rotundamente de expresión. Pero ahora no parecía muy amigable.

\- ¿Novio? Yo no tengo novio. – Aclaró la castaña soltándose finalmente. - ¿Acaso está loca? ¿Hablarle así a una conocida entrevistadora y animadora de televisión? Está bien, ayudó a que sacara mi chocolate, pero eso no le da el derecho a hablar cosas que no sabe de mí. –

¿Cosas que no sabía? Usagi estaba segura de lo que hablaba, ya que Setsuna se lo había dicho. Obviamente creía en las palabras de la morena, pero Mizumi negaba ser novia de Mamoru. ¿Acaso había metido la pata?

\- _A no ser de que…_ \- Moon-009 se ponía en acción. - ¿Por qué negar la relación que tiene con el joven Mamoru? Él está desaparecido y usted no tiene problemas con eso. ¿Qué le pasa? –

Mizumi parecía molesta por las palabras de la rubia.

\- Déjeme tranquila. –

\- Yo estaría sumamente preocupada si algo le llega a ocurrir a mi novio, si es que tuviera uno. Porque se supone que es la persona que más querría en el mundo. Señorita Mizumi, yo soy Moon-009 y necesito de su ayuda para poder encontrar al joven Mamoru. Muchas personas desean saber de él, así como usted debería desear verlo. –

La joven entrevistadora no contestó. La investigadora pensó que finalmente aceptaría hablar sobre su relación con el chico y todo sería más ameno.

\- La entiendo. Quizás no la dejan estar con Mamoru y por eso no puede hablar de la relación que ambos tienen en público. – La rubia se acercó con cuidado a la castaña y le tomó ambas manos. – Pero soy una persona que no revela secretos. – Sonrió amable a la otra para que se sintiera tranquila.

\- ¿En serio?... – Mizumi parecía menos agitada.

\- Claro, soy muy buena en lo que hago. –

Pero el ánimo de la animadora volvió a cambiar.

\- Entonces si eres tan buena, ¿por qué no encuentras aún a Mamoru? – Preguntaba desafiante. - ¡Llevas meses buscándolo y no lo hayas! –

Bueno, por lo menos no seguía negando al chico.

\- Me ha tomado tiempo, pero todos han sabido esperar y tener confianza en mí. –

\- ¡Qué tontería! ¡Una investigadora que no sabe hacer su trabajo se gana la confianza de todos! – Mizumi encaraba fríamente a Moon-009. – Claro, Setsuna fue quien pidió a tu agencia que ayudaran a encontrar a Mamoru y ella te eligió a ti. Si hubiera sido yo, habría escogido a alguien más competente y no me habría guiado por "corazonadas". –

Nuestra bella investigadora acababa de ser acallada de la peor manera. Ella sabía que no era la mejor en su trabajo, pero Mizumi acababa de conocerla y no había esperado para sacarle en cara su desempeño. Y venía de quien había negado a Mamoru hace menos de 5 minutos.

\- Yo… - Moon-009 parecía afectada por las palabras. – Perdón. –

\- Disculparte no traerá a Mamoru devuelta... –

\- ¡Deténgase! – Era Ami quien intervenía. ¿Hace cuánto estaba allí? – No debe hablarle así. –

\- ¡Señorita Ami!... – Mizumi retrocedió unos pasos. - ¿Qué hace acá? ¿No se estaba cambiando ropa? –

\- Así hice y volví a la oficina para ver si podíamos comenzar, pero me dijeron que usted seguía afuera. Salí a buscarla y me encuentro con la sorpresa de que está tratando mal a mi amiga. –

La entrevistadora palideció.

\- ¿Su amiga?... – Observó fugazmente a la rubia. – Bueno, ella no supo cómo expresarse frente a mí y me asusté al principio. –

La nadadora la observaba sumamente molesta.

\- También habló de mí sin conocerme y supe que está trabajando en el caso de alguien que conozco, pero me desesperé porque lleva meses y no lo encuentra. – Mizumi trataba de bajarle el perfil a la situación. – Pero dejemos esto de lado y mejor vamos a hacer la entrevista. – La mujer amigablemente posó una mano sobre el hombro de Ami, pero ella la quitó enseguida de mala manera. - ¿Señorita? –

\- No habrá entrevista. –

\- ¡Pero Ami! – Usagi quiso negarse a esa decisión, pero la nadadora ya la había tomado.

\- No trabajaré con alguien que trata mal a mi amiga sin conocerla. –

\- Pero… - Mizumi estaba a punto de volverse a enojar, más se limitaba por estar frente a Ami.

\- Usted y yo quizás estemos preocupadas de distintas maneras por Mamoru. Yo no he podido concentrarme en mis entrenamientos y estoy distraída, todo porque no han podido dar con él. Pero no se lo he dicho a ella, a Moon-009, porque ella también se pone intranquila y nerviosa. – La azabache se puso al lado de su amiga y decidida continuó defendiéndola. – Yo confío en su trabajo, ya que avanzó mucho en poco tiempo. Ella no ha tenido casos antes, este es el primero. Y para ser ese el escenario, creo que su desempeño es impecable hasta ahora. –

\- Ami… - Usagi se sintió a salvo con su amiga al lado y pudo hablar. – Perdone si la hice sentir incómoda hablando de Mamoru, pero pensaba que podía ayudarme en mi caso. Si le molestó, le aseguro que nunca más le preguntaré algo sobre él. – La rubia hizo una reverencia frente a Mizumi.

\- Por favor, ahora que todo está aclarado, puede retirarse. La entrevista se cancela. –

Mizumi no pudo objetar ante las palabras de la nadadora. Simplemente se retiró y dejó a las amigas tranquilas.

\- ¡Mi heroína! – Usagi saltó casi llorando a los brazos de Ami. – Te debo la vida. –

\- No, esto no es nada. – La azabache temblaba de nervios. Nunca antes había encarado a otra persona de tal manera ni se había sentido tan enojada. Incluso dudó si era necesario interponerse en la discusión, pero había tomado la mejor decisión. Apoyar a Usagi era lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos.

\- Pero por mi culpa te quedaste sin entrevista. –

\- Da igual, incluso me da pena aparecer en televisión. –

* * *

\- Así que la novia actual de Mamoru es de la televisión. – El grupo descansaba tranquilo luego del alboroto entre Usagi, Mizumi y Ami. – Veo que no perdió el tiempo luego de terminar con Michiru. – Haruka veía el lado positivo de todo aquello: Por lo menos no debería sentirse celosa si Mamoru volvía a acercarse a su novia.

\- ¿Cómo era? Apuesto que no tiene la mitad de glamour que Rei y yo. – Claro, debía defender a la cantante. Ambas merecían respeto por ser las anteriores novias del joven. – Ser de la televisión no le da importancia como ella cree. -

\- De haberla encontrado yo, la habría dejado en su lugar de otra manera. - Makoto deseaba haber enseñado a Mizumi que nadie hablaba mal de sus amigas y quedaba viva para contarlo. – Pero no te preocupes, Usagi. Todas nosotras pensamos que tu trabajo está muy bien. – Aclaraba la castaña apoyando a la rubia.

\- Pero todas están afectadas porque no puedo dar con Mamoru. – La investigadora recordaba claramente las palabras de Ami y lo mal que la estaba pasando. – Quizás lo mejor sería que entregara el caso a alguien con más experiencia… -

\- ¡Estás loca! – Una nueva voz se unía a la conversación. - ¡Tú tienes el potencial, nena! –

Era Minako acompañada de Rei las que llegaban hasta el lugar.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre, Usagi? No hay tiempo para andar deprimida. – La cantante le entregaba palabras a su amiga. - ¿Ahora qué ocurrió para que estés así? –

\- Conocimos a la actual novia de Mamoru y no fue una experiencia agradable. – Decía Ami.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Mamoru no se tardaba en encontrar pareja! – Minako reía, pero Rei parecía un poco afectada por la noticia.

\- Ya veo… - Pero prontamente lo superaba. - ¿Y ella dejó así a Usagi? –

\- Ajá… - La rubia recibía un golpecito en la cabeza por parte de la cantante. - ¡Oye! –

\- Yo soy la única que puede hacer sentir mal a Usagi. Si me la llego a encontrar, sabrá quién es realmente Rei Hino. –

\- ¡Así que arriba esos ánimos Moon-009! ¡Hay muchas cosas que hacer! – Minako animaba a su amiga y al grupo. - ¡Pero primero a divertirse en la piscina! ¡Y a buscar chicos lindos! –

\- ¡Está bien! – Usagi tenía a las mejores amigas del mundo.

* * *

Nuevo día de práctica en el Centro Acuático Coral. Hoy quien acompañaba a Ami era Makoto y Minako. La castaña esperaba en el final de carril a su amiga mientras cronometraba la carrera.

\- ¡Vamos! – La rubia hacia porras a la chica. - ¡Ami, eres la mejor! –

Y la nadadora llegaba al final.

\- ¿Cómo estuve? – Preguntaba agitada.

\- ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Rompiste tu récord! – Todo el mundo celebraba la hazaña de Ami. - No tengas dudas que los harás esplendido en el campeonato. –

\- Así espero. – Salía con ayuda de la castaña.

\- ¡Traeré a toda la agencia y te apoyaremos! – Las otras dos no dudaban que Minako pudiera hacer tal cosa. – Haré un lienzo grande y traeré una banda. –

\- ¡Y yo ganaré mi apuesta! – Los 1000 yenes serían de Makoto.

\- Ustedes dos están locas. –

\- Traeré una toalla para que descanses. – La guardaespaldas dejaba a las otras dos y partía a buscar el objeto.

\- Ami, si tuvieras que expresar con un número la confianza que te dio Mizumi Hayato cuando la escuchaste hablar contra Usagi, ¿con qué dígito la calificarías? – Preguntó Minako inocentemente, pero el mensaje fue captado por la otra y respondería con toda la sinceridad posible.

\- El infinito negativo completo. – Así de clara fue su respuesta.

\- Ya veo. – El idioma de Venus-008 era sencillo.

* * *

**"La diosa marina se ha percatado, la investigadora protegida por Venus también, pero la iluminaba por Selene no puede abrir aún los ojos. ¡Que comience la cuenta regresiva! El reloj está marcando contra Moon-009 y deberá mover las piezas rápido... Que el tiempo no perdona equivocaciones."**

\- ¡Hagan sus apuestas! ¡Se acerca la competencia del mes: Michiru v/s Ami! Deje su dinero en la caja de Usagi. ¿Qué más puedo decir?... ¡Yo soy la autora de esta cosa, así que yo debería haber sido entrevistada! ¡Lo dije y qué! Pero viendo el comportamiento de Mizumi, se me fueron las ganas inmediatamente. A Usagi nadie le hace bullying más que Rei y yo, ¿entendido? (Nah! Mentira... Yo no le hago bullying...) -

Gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer.

¡Suerte!


	17. Thunder vuelve

¡Hola a todos por allí! Espero que el día les esté yendo de mil maravillas.

**"No solo Moon-009 y Venus-008 pueden hacer el trabajo difícil. Aún tenemos a la media investigadora con las ansías de ver a su amigo de regreso. ¿Qué pasará por la mente de Makoto? ¿Quiénes caerán bajo los puños de Thunder?... ¿Quién se esconde detrás de todo esto?"**

¡Disfruten!

* * *

\- ¡¿Cómo dice?! – Una llamada en medio de la noche hacía a Usagi preocuparse.

\- _¡Se está peleando con una banda! _–

\- Pero ella prometió nunca más volverse a pelear con pandillas o bandas. – La rubia se levantaba de la cama e iba en busca de ropa. - ¿Qué le habrá pasado? –

\- _¡No lo sé! ¡Pero tienes que detenerla o terminará destruyendo mi bar! –_ Usagi sabía muy bien que su amiga era capaz de eso y mucho más. - _¡Ven a buscar a Thunder! _–

\- Iré rápido. – Era la una y media de la mañana. El cantinero amigo de la investigadora la había llamado desesperado. Y es que de pronto por el bar había aparecido Makoto, que de mala gana se puso a discutir con una pandilla que pasaba el rato en el lugar. Pasados unos minutos, la castaña ya luchaba contra los tipos y comenzaba una revuelta en el lugar. - ¿Qué te ocurre, Mako? –

La joven salía de su hogar no sin antes avisar a Luna. También atinó a llamar a ciertos "refuerzos".

* * *

Dentro del bar se vivía el infierno mismo. Un pobre hombre volaba por los aires y terminaba aterrizando sobre una mesa, rompiéndola por la mitad.

\- ¡Levántate y pelea! – Si el tipo hubiera estado consciente, sin pensarlo se habría puesto de pie, pero para correr lejos de la batalla campal. - ¡¿Dónde está Mamoru?! ¡¿Quién lo tiene?! – La chica se distrajo y fue presa de otro hombre que la pateó en el estómago. Makoto caía adolorida sobre sus rodillas.

\- ¡Nadie sabe de qué hablas! ¡Ya no eres la pandillera que todos respetaban! – El sujeto de la patada se le acercaba peligrosamente. – Tu reputación está por los suelos. –

\- Poco y nada me importa esa reputación… - La castaña se paraba y encaraba al tipo. No llevaba muy bien la cuenta, pero al parecer ya la habían tirado al suelo cuatro veces aquella noche. Le causó gracia recordar que en tiempos pasados, nadie nunca le pudo tocar un pelo mientras luchaba. – Antes no hacía más que vagar y causar problemas, pero ahora tengo personas por las cuales ser mejor cada día. –

\- ¡Patrañas! – El hombre le atinó un certero puñetazo a Makoto. - ¡Ahora eres una bebé que acompaña a una tonta investigadora! –

En el suelo la chica sonreía y limpiaba su nariz ensangrentada.

\- ¿Cómo sabes de la tonta investigadora?... –

\- ¿Yo?... – Titubeó. - ¡Eso se escucha por las calles! ¡Tú también eres una investigadora! –

Finalmente había encontrado a quien sacarle información.

\- ¡Ahora es mi turno! – Una patada potente en la canilla desestabilizaba al tipo. Luego Makoto lo agarraba firme de un brazo y con una perfecta llave de defensa personal, lo tiraba a volar por los aires. ¿Dónde terminaba cayendo el contrincante? Eso era lo de menos para la chica.

Aún con la nariz sangrando se acercó a conversar con el aturdido sujeto.

\- Tienes una gran fuerza, ese golpe en la nariz me tomó por sorpresa, pero necesito que estés tranquilo para hacerte unas preguntas. – Lo agarraba de la camisa y lo levantaba a su altura para hablarle mejor. - ¿Quién está detrás de todo? –

\- No lo sé… - Y el puño de la guardaespaldas terminaba en el rostro del pobre tipo.

\- ¿Cómo dices? –

\- Nuestro jefe nos separó en grupos y nos ordenó encargarnos de Moon-009… -

\- ¿Qué tienen en contra de ella? –

\- Está cerca y el jefe fue advertido de no dejarla avanzar en su investigación. –

\- ¿Quién contactó a tu jefe? –

\- ¡No lo sé! ¡En serio nunca habla de esa persona…! – Y fue tirado devuelta al piso.

\- ¿Cómo se llama tu jefe? –

\- Ikeda, pero todos lo conocen como Tánatos. –

\- ¿Tánatos? –

\- ¡MAKO! – La castaña era encontrada por Usagi finalmente.

\- ¿Qué haces acá?... - Podía lidiar con la presencia de la rubia, pero para su mala suerte, Rei aparecía con una cara de enfado suprema.

\- ¡Makoto Kino! – Sabía que se había metido en un gran problema. - ¡Esto lo habíamos hablado con anterioridad! –

\- ¡Mako! – Olvídense de Rei, Ami llegaba preocupada cargando un maletín de primeros auxilios. - ¿Te duele algo? – La castaña apuntó su nariz ensangrentada. - ¡Cielos! – Buscaba de inmediato en el maletín algo para examinarla.

\- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué estás herida? – Usagi trataba de conversar con su amiga, pero ésta se mantenía callada y seria.

\- Está más que claro, te andas peleando por las calles nuevamente y no querías decirnos nada… -

\- ¡Ya paren! – Ordenó la castaña. - ¡Ninguna de ustedes debería estar acá! –

\- El cantinero me llamó… - Usagi apuntó al hombre calvo que aparecía temeroso de su escondite bajo la barra de licores. – Yo traje a las chicas... – La rubia iba haciendo regularmente más bajo su tono de voz al notar la severa mirada que Makoto le entregaba.

\- No necesito que me cuiden. – Eso iba para Ami, que deseaba ayudar a su amiga con la hemorragia de su nariz. – Tampoco necesito que me regañen. – Mensaje directo para Rei. - ¡Ya déjenme sola! ¡Siempre debo estar con ustedes y ya me cansé de eso! –

La guardaespaldas apartó a las chicas y se hizo camino fuera del bar, dejando dentro a un grupo confundido, pero mayormente triste.

* * *

\- ¿Mako les dijo eso? – Era un nuevo día y Minako acompañaba a Rei y Ami. – Ella nunca les diría algo así. – Hasta la rubia que conocía desde hace poco a todas encontraba rara la reacción de la castaña.

\- Quizás se aburrió de nosotras. – Tanto la cantante como la nadadora se mostraban afectadas por las palabras de su amiga. – Pero la entiendo, ya que siempre la tengo ocupada llevándome de un lado a otro. – La culpa era temporalmente de Rei.

\- Yo por mi parte siempre la molesto en su departamento. Obviamente ya se cansó de nosotras y no nos quiere ver. – Pero luego era Ami quien parecía tener la culpa.

\- Pero Mako nunca se ha mostrado molesta por eso… - Las deprimidas chicas ponían atención en las palabras de la investigadora venusina. – Ella las quiere a ambas demasiado y está siempre agradecida de tenerlas a su lado. – Minako presentía que algo ocultaba la castaña. – Creo que Mako debe tener un problema y no sabe cómo resolverlo o desahogarse. –

Eso tenía sentido.

\- ¡Chicas! – Llegaba Usagi a toda marcha y paraba al lado de la mesa que compartían las otras tres. - ¡Supe algo de Mako! – Tomaba un pequeño descanso para recobrar el aliento. – Fui a verla a su departamento, pero el guardia del lugar me dijo que ella no llegó anoche. –

\- ¡¿Cómo dices?! – Rei trató de controlarse manejando su respiración. – Cuando la vea me va a escuchar… ¡Me importa poco si se enoja y me pide alejarme de ella la misma distancia que Marte tiene con el Sol! –

\- Ella estaba gravemente herida. La hemorragia de su nariz debía ser atendida y noté varios hematomas en brazos y su rostro. Me preocupa su salud, pero no quiero que se enoje conmigo por molestarla. – Ami hablaba bastante entristecida.

\- ¿Y si se la llevaron? - Fue la pregunta hecha por Minako.

Eso podía ser cierto, ya que Makoto llevaba acompañando a Usagi en su investigación bastante tiempo. No sería sorpresa que los perseguidores de la rubia conocieran todo acerca de la guardaespaldas y la vieran como una amenaza.

Minako quería preocuparlas y lo consiguió.

\- ¡Debemos encontrarla! –

\- Si quieren puedo llamarla a su teléfono. – Ofrecía Minako. – No creo que esté enojada conmigo. –

\- ¡Hazlo! – Pedían las otras tres.

La rubia sacó su móvil y marcó velozmente el número de la castaña. Esperó paciente a que le contestara.

\- ¡Mako! ¿Cómo estás?... – Finalmente atendía su llamado y el grupo quedaba en silencio para escuchar atentas la conversación.

\- _¡Venus-008, no tengo tiempo para que me molestes! ¡Estoy ocupada! _– Colgaba desde el otro lado.

\- Oh…-

\- ¿Qué pasó? – El grupo de chicas esperaba una respuesta.

\- Me cortó… - Minako se sintió ofendida.

* * *

\- Mira que llamarme en un momento inoportuno… - Makoto suspiraba mientras aseguraba la llave de lucha con la cual sometía a un pobre hombre. – Lo siento tanto chicas. –

\- ¡Ya te dije todo! ¡Bájate de encima! – Claro, la castaña sentada en la espalda del tipo y haciendo presión hacia atrás a su cuello y cabeza era un martirio que deseaba que se acabara.

\- Aún no me dices dónde encontrar a Tánatos. – La chica tenía la suficiente experiencia para hacer de la llave una verdadera tortura.

\- ¡Se juntan en una fábrica abandonada! – El hombre gritó de dolor al sentir a la chica haciendo más presión en su cuello. - ¡La fábrica de procesamiento de animales en el sector 3! ¡Nadie más que ellos la usan! – Fue liberado al decir eso. Respiró desesperado y se quejaba de dolor.

-Así que allá está Tánatos. – La castaña pensaba en la manera más rápida para llegar hasta allá. El tipo aprovechó la distracción de la chica y escapó. - ¡No te vayas!... – Era bastante tarde. – Bueno, ya da igual. – No podía perder tiempo siguiéndolo. Había conseguido la información que deseaba y debía continuar con su camino.

* * *

\- Thunder… - Había decidido volver a su departamento primero. Estaba cansada, sucia y hambrienta. – Hace tiempo que no la ocupo. – Luego de darse una ducha rápida, buscó ropa y determinada se hizo de su antigua chaqueta de pandillera. Y debía admitirlo, aún se sentía importante y única al usarla. – Digamos que ésta es una reconciliación momentánea contigo. – Le hablaba a la prenda.

El reloj de la pared decía que ya eran pasadas las siete. Supuso que ya era hora de continuar con su misión.

Dejó el departamento y se encaminó a la escalera. Justo cuando iba bajando, se percató que Usagi venía subiendo a toda prisa. La chica tría puesto su traje negro.

\- ¿Qué haces acá?... –

\- ¡El guardia me llamó! – Alcanzó a la castaña y detuvo su andar. La rubia primero tuvo que recobrar el aliento para poder continuar. – En la mañana le dejé mi número. Le dije que si te veía llegar, me llamara lo más rápido posible. –

\- ¡No quiero ver a nadie! – Makoto volvía a mostrarse enojada frente a las acciones de su amiga. - ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? –

\- ¡Lo entiendo! – La rubia desviaba su mirada. – Pero entiende tú que es complicado para todas nosotras no ayudarte, no corregirte, no cuidarte… - Los ojos de Usagi se cristalizaron por las inminentes lágrimas que deseaban escapar. – Somos amigas. -

Makoto la observaba callada y seria.

\- No sé qué problemas te habrán surgido... ¡Pero siempre tendrás a una tonta investigadora que te ayudará y a la cual puedes robarle todos los helados que quieras! – Venía hasta ellas el recuerdo de aquel encuentro que tuvieron hace un tiempo. No había sido una buena manera para comenzar a relacionarse, pero el destino les deparó una sorpresa a ambas y resulta que después de todos los problemas iniciales que tuvieron, ahora eran muy buenas amigas. –Si alguna vez quieres otro helado, gustosa te lo doy. –

Pronto terminadas sus palabras fue abrazada por la guardaespaldas.

\- Eres como una hermana menor que siempre se mete en problemas. – Le dolía mentirle de esa manera a todas, pero el plan que había ideado no las tenía incluidas. – Y quiero que todo se acabe para poder pasarla bien contigo. – Makoto apartó con cuidado a su amiga y comenzó a bajar por las escaleras. – Fábrica de procesamiento de animales en el sector 3… -

\- ¿Cómo? –

\- Si puedes andar a mi ritmo, sígueme. – La castaña partió corriendo escaleras abajo.

\- ¡Espera! – Usagi claramente no la dejaría sola.

* * *

Un sector industrial claramente abandonado. Pocas personas iban a pasearse por aquel lugar, los únicos que rondaban los desalojados edificios eran pandilleros. Usaban el lugar para reuniones o pleitos, y digamos que por el aspecto, ni siquiera ellos venían muy a menudo a hacer de las suyas.

\- ¡Qué asco de lugar! – Makoto caminaba entre escombros recordando que cuando ella era pandillera, por lo menos tenía un buen lugar para juntarse con su grupo. – La fábrica donde procesaban carne de res y pollo debe estar cerca. – El olor la guiaba a través del lugar.

Avanzó unos metros más finalmente llegando a lo que era antes el mayor productor de productos de animales de la ciudad. Se hizo de valor y comenzó a buscar una entrada. Luego de unos minutos ya se encontraba dentro del edificio abandonado.

\- Ese Tánatos verá de lo que soy capaz. – Luego de pasearse unos minutos por unos grandes y sucios salones se detuvo. Su nariz percibía un olor diferente al descompuesto hedor que impregnaba el lugar. – El olor a podrido es muy fuerte y no me deja saber qué es… -

\- ¡Bienvenida! –

Lo del olor extraño podía esperar. A sus espaldas aparecía el tipo al cual había hecho hablar usando una llave de lucha.

\- ¡Tú! – Le apuntó. - ¡No había terminado contigo en la tarde! –

\- Pero creo que ahora podremos continuar con nuestra "agradable" conversación. - Mantenía ocupada la atención de la chica, pero para su sorpresa, la castaña pudo anticipar por un ruido el ataque que deseaba hacer un extraño que aparecía a sus espaldas y lo lanzó a volar.

\- ¡Idiota!... ¿Crees que puedes detenerme? –

\- ¿Yo? Claramente no. Pero todos ellos quizás puedan... – Las sombras del salón se transformaban en personas que amenazaban con atrapar a Makoto. – La muerte la espera en su trono. –

\- Tánatos… -

* * *

\- ¡Se la traje como prometí, Jefe! –

Delante de un hombre de cabellera negra y larga, enchaquetado con cuero tan oscuro como su melena, de facciones duras y sombrías, era presentada una reducida Makoto.

\- ¡Ya suéltame! – Ordenaba la castaña desde su posición poco favorable.

\- ¡No hables así al jefe Tánatos! –

El hombre observó detenidamente a la chica.

\- Parece una salvaje Amazona. – Sonrió complacido. – Espero que Moon-009 sea igual de bella y atrevida como tú, Thunder... ¿O debería llamarte Jupiter-010? –

\- ¡Deja fuera de esto a ella! ¡Dime dónde está Mamoru y nadie saldrá herido! – Makoto comprendía su grave situación actual, pero no se dejaría manipular por esa manada de idiotas y se haría respetar.

\- Sabes que podría hacer un llamado ahora mismo y pedir que maten a Mamoru inmediatamente. – Hablaba Tánatos desde su asiento elevado. – Compórtate y cooperaré contigo. –

Que la sangre de la castaña hirviera en esos momentos era poco decir.

\- ¡Diles que me suelten y arreglemos esto ahora! ¡Te daré una paliza y tendrás que decirme todo sobre Mamoru! –

\- No me gusta ensuciarme las manos, para eso tengo lacayos. – El tipo se levantó de su lugar y se encaminó a la chica. Los que la tenían agarrada tuvieron que redoblar esfuerzos para contenerla, y es que parecía querer correr a partirle el rostro al jefe del lugar. – Es una pena que no tenga a Mamoru yo, ¿no es así? –

\- ¿Quién lo tiene? –

\- ¿Sabes quién es el hermano de Tánatos en la mitología griega? –

La castaña negó.

\- El sueño, Hipnos, guarda de tu querido amigo. Nuestra jefa nos dividió en dos grupos. Yo me encargaría de lidiar con Moon-009 y su investigación, mientras Hipnos tendría que cuidar que nadie encontrara el lugar donde tiene custodiado a Mamoru Chiba. – Estos tipos eran más de lo que creía la guardaespaldas. ¡Era casi una tropa encargada de un gran secuestro! Y tenían todo manejado para mantener alejada a Usagi y esconder de buena manera a Mamoru.

\- No puede ser… - Y parecía como si a Makoto le hubieran quitado toda su fuerza. Cayó al suelo de rodillas por enésima vez aquel día.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Thunder? – Tánatos tomó el rostro de la joven. - ¿Tus esfuerzos fueron en vano? – Se puso a reír en su cara.

\- ¡El esfuerzo siempre es recompensado! ¡Me encargaré de castigarlos por ver la manera en que tratan a mi amiga! – Un claro destello de luz entraba por una abertura en el techo e iluminaba la figura heroica de una joven investigadora. - ¡Moon-009 los detendrá en el nombre de la AIL! – Se lanzaba a una cadena desde donde estaba y caía entre los malhechores.

\- ¡Bienvenida! –

\- ¡No me den la bienvenida a tan asqueroso lugar! – La rubia apuntó en dirección a Tánatos. - ¡Deja a Mako tranquila! –

\- Es agradable ser visitado por usted, Moon-009. Realmente deseaba conocerla... – El jefe recibía un puñetazo por parte de la castaña. Makoto aprovechó el descuido de todos y corrió al lado de su amiga.

\- Pensaba que no vendrías. – Le sonrió. – Esta puede ser una de esas veces en las que salimos heridas, ¿no te preocupa? –

\- Contigo a mi lado, puedo hacer cualquier cosa, Mako. – Los puños de ambas chicas chocaron en una expresión de amistad pura. Se prepararon para dar lo mejor de ellas.

\- ¡Bravo! – Una ronca voz masculina habló desde unos andamios.

Todos en el lugar levantaron la vista para observar a un extraño encapuchado que parecía haber estado observando el suceso desde las sombras todo el tiempo.

\- Hiciste un buen trabajo, Tánatos. – El inesperado invitado buscó en su túnica negra algo y sacaba una caja de fósforos. – Pero creo que ya llegó tu hora, así como a Moon-009 y su compañera. –

\- ¿Mi hora?... – El tipo recordaba que era una voz femenina la que hablaba con él cuando le hacían pedidos. - ¡¿Quién rayos eres?! ¡No se suponía que eras mujer! – Tánatos era alcanzado por un disparo propinado por el mismo pandillero que trajo ante él a Makoto. Sí, aquel que sufrió la llave de lucha. - ¿Qué…? – Al ver al jefe abatido, la mayoría de los vándalos no esperaron para correr del lugar y salir de aquella fábrica.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa acá?! – La rubia y la castaña corrieron donde Tánatos. - ¿No se supone que él es tu ayudante? – Preguntaba Moon-009.

\- Ya hizo su trabajo. Trajo hasta la trampa a la investigadora y al estorbo que también me molestaba. – El extraño sujeto encendió un cerillo. – Arderán hasta ser lindas cenizas. –

\- No jodas… ¡Era olor a bencina! – Makoto recordaba aquel olor que no había podido reconocer al llegar al lugar. - ¡Lo tenías planeado desde un principio! –

\- Estos estúpidos tienen la nariz tan acostumbrada al podrido aroma de la carne descompuesta de esta fábrica que no se dieron cuenta que rocié todo con bencina. – Hablaba el pandillero. – Seré debilucho, pero puedo servir para otros trabajos, ¿o no, Jefe? –

El cerillo era lanzado y el infierno era desatado en un instante.

\- Hasta nunca, Usagi Tsukino. – Jefe y secuaz desaparecían entre las llamas y dejaban a dos pobres chicas y a un herido vándalo siendo atrapados por las llamas.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡Yo quería hacer un buen trabajo! – La investigadora perdía el control. – No puedo morir como una costilla de cerdo… -

\- No lo harás. – Makoto agarraba al herido Tánatos y lo cargó en su espalda. Luego tomaba de la mano a Usagi y le entregaba una tranquilizadora sonrisa. – Vamos. –

\- Mako… - Asintió y los tres decidieron aventurarse entre las llamas esperando encontrar salida.

* * *

\- ¡Llegamos tarde! – Minako observaba el edificio arder desde el techo de su Van. Se lamentaba agarrando su cabeza. - ¡No puede ser! –

Abajo las cosas no eran mejores. Rei trataba de contener a Ami para que no se lanzara a la búsqueda de las chicas dentro del lugar que ardía.

\- ¡Debemos ayudarlas! – La nadadora forcejeaba rogando ser soltada.

\- ¡Se está quemando todo! ¡No hay manera de ayudarlas! – La cantante trataba de controlar su propio llanto, pero se le hacía difícil.

Detrás del edificio apareció a toda máquina un lujoso auto.

\- ¿Qué rayos? – Minako sin perder el tiempo le tomó una fotografía al carro antes de que se perdiera entre las calles del abandonado sector industrial. - ¿Vieron eso?... –

\- ¡Usagi! ¡Mako! – La rubia investigadora escuchaba los gritos de las otras dos y se olvidaba del extraño auto. Desvió la mirada hasta la entrada de la fábrica y notaba que de entre las llamas aparecían tres personas: Makoto, Usagi y Tánatos salían heridos, pero vivos.

\- Imposible. – La investigadora venusina rompía en llanto y se bajaba de un salto de la Van.

Rei y Ami ayudaban a las chicas y al herido hombre.

\- ¡Nunca más traten de hacer cosas solas! – Fueron ayudadas a subir al carro de Minako. Tánatos al estar relacionado con la desaparición de Mamoru también era subido, pero para ser llevado a la AIL.

\- Nos preocupamos tanto. – Ami revisaba a sus amigas para ver qué tan grave estaban. – No me gustaría perderlas, tontas. –

\- Casi hacen que me muera de un infarto. – Rei agarraba enojada a Usagi y la abrazaba. – Ami tiene razón, son unas tontas. –

\- Eso ya lo sabía… - Decía la rubia investigadora adolorida y sucia.

\- Gracias… – Makoto hablaba finalmente. – Gracias a todas por estar siempre conmigo. – La fuerte castaña parecía volverse frágil como una rosa y se aferraba de Ami. – Nunca más les hablaré como lo hice hoy, ya que casi no tengo la oportunidad de disculparme por mi mala actitud. –

\- No me cuadra… - Tánatos también era ayudado por Ami.

\- No tienes derecho a hablar. – Decía Minako al volante.

\- Siempre había sido jefa… ¿Por qué ahora resultó ser jefe? – El pandillero perdía la consciencia en aquel momento.

Aquella noche quedaría de recuerdo para todas las personas que iban dentro de aquella Van.

* * *

**"¡Las llamas no detienen a nuestras bellas chicas! La valentía del corazón de Makoto y la amistad que tiene con Usagi la movió a hacer todo lo posible por ayudarla. Gracias a ella Moon-009 tiene nueva información. El camino está despejado, llegó la hora de avanzar a la siguiente etapa." **

\- Los bomberos no existen en el universo de Moon-009. Nunca duden que Makoto sería capaz de tirarse a un tipo desconocido a la espalda y además salvar a su mejor amiga, porque señores, estamos hablando de Makoto Kino. ¡Y sí! Makoto y Usagi son las mejores, también todos los demás... ¡Todos son los mejores! Ajá, yo y mi indecisión por saber quién es mi personaje más apreciado. (¿Para qué mentir? Abriré un Club de amor por Makoto Kino y todos se tendrán que unir.) -

¡Gracias por leer y suerte!


	18. Encrucijada MVM

¡Modo Moon-009 activado! No importa si estoy enferma y con deberes de la Universidad hasta el cuello... ¡Yo actualizaré con un nuevo capítulo!

**"Un contrincante escurridizo que pudo escapar por tanto tiempo y cerebro detrás de toda la operación. Moon-009 está preparada y lista para la acción."**

¡Disfruten!

* * *

-¿Todo bien, Usagi?. – Setsuna preparaba el almuerzo y al mismo tiempo observaba a la ocupada rubia que trabajaba en su computador.

\- Todo marcha bien. – La chica estaba en pijama y variadas partes de su cuerpo estaban vendadas. Las quemaduras ya no le dolían tanto, pero el doctor y Ami le recalcaron que lo mejor sería no ir a trabajar en unos cuantos días. – Lo que no saben es que una investigadora trabaja en cualquier lugar del planeta. – Reía por eso.

\- Y lo que tú no sabes es que no te dejaré trabajar tanto tiempo en casa. – La morena aparecía al lado de ella. – Debes descansar. –

\- ¡No puedo! – Cada día que pasaba tenía que avanzar aunque sea un poco en su misión. - Sé que estoy cerca. –

Setsuna lo veía en la mirada de Usagi y pudo sentir aquel presentimiento extraño, aquel que vivió cuando observó la fotografía de la investigadora por primera vez.

\- Está bien. - Aceptaba finalmente. - Pero luego de terminar tu trabajo, deberás ir a reposar en tu cama. -

\- ¡Santo Cielo! – Gritaba la rubia. - ¡Qué dura es mi vida! ¡Tener que reposar en la cama! -

\- ¿No quieres descansar? - Preguntaba la mujer. - Por que hay ropa de Hotaru y Chibiusa que espera ser lavada... -

\- ¡La cama me necesita! - Partía con computador y todo a perderse por la casa.

Usagi tomó el control del mueble y prendió la tele.

\- Veamos si tengo algún nuevo correo. – Ya recostada, entraba a su cuenta profesional y revisaba la bandeja principal. – Umino me envió la información que encontró en el teléfono de Mamoru… - Sin demoras lo chequeó. –

"_\- Danos el dinero que te pedimos. -"_

"_\- Si no nos haces caso, haremos que te pierdas por un buen tiempo. -"_

"_\- Te daremos 5 días para juntar el dinero. -"_

"_\- Sabemos dónde vives. -"_

"_\- Estamos cerca tuyo. -"_

Y una infinidad de mensajes aparecían en el informe. Como había sospechado anteriormente, Mamoru había sido amenazado con anticipación y por no cumplir los pedidos, fue capturado.

\- ¿Para qué llevárselo si no ganan nada con él? – Pero si realmente pensaba en el verdadero sentido de secuestrar a Mamoru. - ¡Pedirán una recompensa! - Esa era la única manera de ganar dinero a través del joven.

\- _"¡Hoy tendremos de invitada a la cantante del momento: Rubí! ¡No se pierda nuestra especial entrevista a ella!" – _El anunció del televisor le recordaba a la rubia aquel suceso.

\- Al menos tendré algo bueno que hacer hoy en la noche. – Aquel programa era conducido por la mismísima Mizumi Hayato, así que la idea de ver a Rei junto a la conductora, era lo mejor que podía ocurrir aquel aburrido día. – Veamos qué más tengo en el correo. – Un mensaje de Venus-008 llamó su atención. – "Te envío esta foto que tomé de la patente del auto que escapó mientras ocurría el incendio en la fábrica abandonada. Besos y abrazos, Venus-008." – No era una de las mejores instantáneas que Minako podía tomar, pero se distinguían los números. – Veré si los de la AIL pueden rastrear el auto. – Concluía sus asuntos en la computadora enviando la foto al correo de la agencia. - ¡Listo! –

* * *

\- Así que después que suene la cortina de música usted puede retirarse. -

\- Suena bien. –

Rei afinaba los últimos detalles de su presentación en el programa de la noche. Sería en vivo, y además cantaría unas canciones, así que todo debía marchar perfecto.

\- ¡Señorita Rubí! – Mizumi aparecía entre una multitud de camarógrafos y encargados de sonido y luces. - ¿Preparada para hoy? –

\- … - No, no la odiaba. Solo la ignoraba. Y no, no era por Mamoru.

\- Veo que es de pocas palabras. – Reía la castaña. – Espero que no sea así de callada en la entrevista. –

\- Soy muy profesional para mis asuntos. Cuando debo hablar, lo hago. – Arreglaba su sedoso cabello negro. - ¿Eso es lo último que debía explicarme? –

\- Sí, señorita. – Afirmó el hombre que la había ayudado.

\- Entonces me retiro. – Buscó su bolso y se marchó rápidamente.

\- ¡Qué engreída! – Mizumi no dudo en decir su impresión sobre la azabache.

\- Pero que bella es… - A Rei le bastaban minutos para encantar a un hombre. El ayudante veía embobado hacía donde había partido la cantante.

* * *

\- ¡Gracias por esperar! – Llegaba al lado de su auto. - ¿Te aburriste mucho? – Rei golpeaba el vidrio para que la conductora abriera la puerta.

\- Mako de seguro tiene paciencia de monje. – Aquel día la chofer y guardaespaldas de la azabache no era su compañera castaña de siempre. Hoy una rubia conducía su transporte y debía protegerla.

\- Disculpa las molestias, Minako. –

Los orbes celestes de la chica rodaron hasta la cantante.

\- No importa, le prometí a Mako que te cuidaría mientras ella se repone. ¡Y soy una mujer de palabra! – Abría la puerta para que la otra subiera. - ¡Vámonos! –

Partían en el auto a almorzar. Luego debían volver a la casa de la cantante para que se alistara y finalmente volverían al canal de televisión en la noche para el programa.

\- Después del programa podríamos salir a divertirnos, ¿qué dices? – Minako parecía con ganas de salir a festejar. – No tengo muchas cosas que hacer por estos días y quiero pasarla bien. Nadie sabe cuándo tendré mi próximo caso, así que debo aprovechar. –

\- Está bien, pero tú invitas. –

\- ¡BAH! ¡Si tú eres la adinerada cantante! Y le pides a la pobre investigadora que pague… -

Rei no pudo aguantar la risa.

\- Pobre investigadora mis polainas. –

El celular de la rubia comenzó a sonar y tuvo que aparcar en un lugar seguro.

\- ¿Diga? – Era Usagi y parecía agitada. - ¿Qué ocurre ahora?... – Minako cambió su ánimo en segundos. Su seriedad dejó preocupada a Rei.

\- ¿Le pasa algo a Usagi? –

\- ¿Estás segura? – La investigadora pedía tiempo a la cantante para escuchar bien a su compañera. - ¿Qué crees que es lo más conveniente? – Sonreía. – Piensas rápido… ¡Está bien! Si tienes razón, entonces no habrá problema en que cumpla tu deseo. –

\- ¡No me dejes con la curiosidad! – La azabache no aguantaba.

\- ¡Ya! ¡Usagi quiere que la ayude con algo en su investigación! – Gritaba la rubia. - ¡Vamos a comer! –

\- ¿Pero qué quiere que hagas? –

\- Te lo digo cuando comamos. –

Luego de unas cuantas vueltas, las dos chicas encontraron un buen lugar donde comer.

\- ¿Entonces? – Rei volvía al tema.

\- ¡Claro! – Minako siempre llevaba con ella su maletín de investigadora. Dentro de él buscó apresurada un valioso objeto que estaba dispuesta a entregar a Rei. – Toma. – Ante la cantante era presentado un estuche naranjo. – Ábrelo. –

\- ¿Para mí? ¿Es un regalo? – La cantante se sonrojó.

\- Algo así. –

\- ¡Gracias! – Con cuidado abrió el estuche, pero para su sorpresa y expectativas de encontrar un hermoso collar o algo diferente, dentro de él habían unos lentes oscuros. - ¿Ah? –

\- Te sorprendí, ¿cierto? – Minako sonreía triunfal. – He guardado estos para alguien especial y estoy segura que eres totalmente digna de usarlos. –

\- ¿AH? – La azabache no entendía el punto.

\- Rei… - La rubia tomó los lentes y con cuidado los dejó en la mano de la chica. - ¿Quieres ser mi ayudante por un día? –

Hasta el mesero que ya había llegado con los platos pensó que la escena parecía algo más.

\- No quería molestar el romance, pero los platos se enfrían. –

\- ¡No es romance! – Dijeron ambas al unísono, una más avergonzada que otra.

\- Aquí tienen. – Dejaba la comida y partía.

La situación se amenizó un poco.

\- ¿Entonces?... – Minako volvía al tema. - ¿Aceptas? –

\- Podríamos tratar de que esto no suene como a un compromiso. – Pedía Rei.

\- ¡Rápido! –

\- ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! – La cantante guardaba los lentes en su bolso. – Seré tu ayudante. –

\- ¡Genial! – La investigadora finalmente podía lucirse como Usagi al tener a una de sus amigas como mano derecha. - ¡Nos divertiremos mucho hoy! –

\- ¿Por qué? –

\- Hoy desenmascaremos al cerebro detrás del secuestro de Mamoru. –

* * *

El incesante tocar del timbre avisaba que la última integrante de la misión llegaba.

\- Siempre tarde. - Era Rei quien abría la puerta dejando ver a Usagi al otro lado. - Poco más y te dejamos fuera. -

\- Lo lamento. - La rubia entraba y saludaba a su compañera de trabajo. - Me tuve que tirar por la ventana para que Setsuna no supiera que salí a trabajar. -

\- Eso debió doler... - Minako estaba cómoda en un sillón. - Explícanos qué haremos hoy. -

\- El plan constará de tres partes: comprobación, infiltración e incomodar. – Moon-009 sacaba sus lentes y se los ponía. La verdad es que le servían bastante, ya que tenía unas ojeras terribles por lo malos días que había pasado y prefería ocultarlas. – Debemos actuar con cautela y mantener informada a la AIL de todo esto. Realmente me estoy basando en información comprobada en un 80%, así que no tengo la seguridad de que todo lo que digo sea correcto. –

\- Ya veo. – Rei ya estaba arreglada para el programa de la noche. - De todas maneras no perdemos nada. Desconfiar en lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora. –

\- Sí… - Venus-008 supuso que ya era hora de partir. - Como dice en el capítulo 3 de la "Ética del Investigador Lunar": "Desconfiar de toda palabra es el arma de quien busca la verdad. Y hasta que el relato del sospechoso te deje de sonar como un cuento, recién allí, puedes pensar en la confianza.". -

\- ¿Eso no decía en el capítulo 4? – Moon-009 recordaba haber leído esa frase en aquel capítulo.

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Era el capítulo 3! - No era un oportuno momento para que las dos investigadoras decidieran discutir en qué capítulo de un extraño libro aparecía una cita tan absurda.

Rei pensó que la misión "Encrucijada MVM" sería un total fracaso.

* * *

El estacionamiento de cierto canal recibía a tres hermosas mujeres.

\- ¡Es imposible! ¡Hay cientos de autos acá! – La ahora bautizada Mars-005 se negaba a cooperar. – Debería ya estar en mi camarín. –

\- Si Usagi tiene razón y la AIL hizo bien su trabajo, el auto debería estar acá. – Venus-008 andaba en cuclillas viendo las patentes de cada carro por el que pasaba.

\- Ya verán que tengo razón, no deben dudar de mi palabra. - Decía la otra investigadora haciendo el mismo trabajo que su compañera.

\- Nunca encontraremos la patente… - La azabache rezongaba y las otras dos comenzaban a pensar que había sido mala idea traerla. Pero por cosas del destino, era la ayudante del día quien se topaba de frente con un lujoso auto que coincidía con el número que aparecía en la foto. - ¡Lo hice! ¡Soy la mejor! –

\- ¡¿Dónde?! – Preguntaba el par de rubias.

\- Allí. –

¡Habían dado con el carro! ¡Y Usagi tenía razón!

\- Entonces nuestro Jefe está acá adentro, trabajando tranquilamente sin saber que hoy le sorprenderemos. – Las chicas se preparaban para la mejor parte de la noche.

* * *

\- Llegó la hora de separarnos. – El grupo estaba dentro del canal. - Rei, tú debes actuar normal. Nosotras nos ocuparemos de todo lo otro. -

\- Está bien. – La cantante traía puesto un vestido largo descotado en frente. Era color lavanda y tenía detalles en el busto dorados. Era un atuendo perfecto para un programa nocturno de entrevistas, pero no para andar ayudando a dos investigadoras. – Por favor, tengan mucho cuidado. -

El par de rubias sabían lo complicada que era la misión, pero tendrían el total cuidado de no ser descubiertas.

\- ¿Señorita Rubí?... – El grupo se escandalizaba ante la llegada inesperada de un hombre.

\- ¡Somos inocentes! –

\- Tranquilas. – Era el mismo tipo con quien había hablado en la tarde. Ayudante de Mizumi que bondadoso le explicó todo lo que debía hacer aquella noche en el programa. - ¿Están perdidas? ¿Acaso ellas son sus bailarinas? –

\- ¿Ah? – La cantante siguió la errónea idea del tipo y asintió. - Claro, son mis bailarinas. -

\- ¡Por supuesto! - Las investigadoras se pusieron a hacer piruetas y danzar por el lugar alejándose de a poco.

\- Estoy ansioso de poder verla sobre el escenario... - El hombre miró a su alrededor y se percató que las dos rubias ya no estaban. - ¿Y las bailarinas? -

\- Querían ir a baño. -

* * *

Los aplausos y ovaciones se escuchaban por todo el estudio. La presentación de Rubí era alabada por el público presente y la chica complacida sabía que había hecho bien su trabajo.

\- ¡Esa es una de mis canciones favoritas! – Mizumi hablaba desde un sillón en el escenario continuo al que se encontraba la cantante. – Por favor, continuemos con nuestra conversación. –

Rubí volvía a sentarse junto a la animadora.

\- ¿Qué tal se siente el cariño de la gente? – Preguntaba la castaña.

\- Es por ellos que todos los días trato de esforzarme un poco más en mi carrera. Sin las personas que te apoyan, no eres nadie. Un artista es lo que es gracias a la gente que lo sigue. –

\- ¡Qué lindas palabras! – La voz de Mizumi cambiaba a un tono tierno gracias a su micrófono. Era un instrumento de tecnología avanzada que siempre usaba la animadora en su programa. – Bueno, pero una cantante tan famosa como usted tiene por allí a alguien especial, ¿o no? –

\- ¿Cómo? –

\- ¿Si es que tiene novio? –

Rei no recordaba que aquella pregunta estuviera en el libreto que le enseñaron en la tarde, más se veía obligada a contestar.

\- No, por ahora estoy sola. Pero no tengo problema con eso. –

\- ¿Pero su corazón está ocupado por alguien? –

No, no la odiaba. Solo deseaba tomar el vaso con agua que le ofrecieron para beber y tirárselo en la cara. Y no, no era por Mamoru.

\- Bueno… -

Pero la respuesta nunca llegó. El programa quedaba en silencio por el tono de un teléfono que recibía una llamada. Las luces se apagaban y un reflector iluminaba las siluetas de dos jóvenes en medio del escenario.

\- ¡La bella investigadora de Fedora negro! – El sombrero era inclinado sobre el flequillo. - ¡Venus-008!

\- ¡La bella investigadora de corbata rosada y luna estampada! - Se quitaba los lentes. - ¡Moon-009!

\- **Estamos listas para la actuación de nuestras vidas. **\- El dúo dinámico estaba finalmente es escena.

\- ¿Qué rayos? – Mizumi parecía confundida. - Esto no estaba dentro del libreto... –

\- Yo nunca hago mis cosas por un libreto. – Decía la investigadora lunar acercándose a las otras dos mujeres siempre seguida de su compañera. – Veamos, ¿por dónde parto? – Decidía que lo mejor era sentarse entre Rei y Mizumi. Venus se quedaba en pie detrás de ella.

\- Disculpe, pero le ruego que abandone el lugar. - Pedía la conductora.

\- ¡Para nada! – Respondía la rubia. – A quien tendrán que sacar es a usted, Mizumi Hayato. Pero la tendrán que sacar esposada. –

La castaña gimió asustada.

\- Digamos que usar el auto de uno de tus ayudantes y traer tres diferentes teléfonos contigo, pero guardarlos en los casilleros de tu equipo no te iba a dejar inocente de tu fechoría. – Venus-008 mostraba el móvil que traía en su mano. - ¿Ves? Este lo dejabas en el casillero del ayudante que atendió hoy a Rubí. –

Mizumi parecía haber perdido los buenos ánimos.

\- Verás también que usar tu micrófono para camuflar tu voz y hacerte pasar por hombre es un bueno movimiento, pero nos dimos cuenta de eso. – Rei tomaba la palabra ahora. – Es inalámbrico y puedes tener su comando en un auto si lo deseas. -

\- Uno que te esperaba estacionado fuera de la fábrica que incendiaste para matarme. – Moon-009 mostraba la imagen de la patente que su amiga había tomado. - La AIL tiene uno de los mejores programas para rastrear patentes de autos, ¿sabías? -

El público permanecía en silencio viendo la actuación de las jóvenes.

\- Lo llevaste aquella noche para confundir a Tánatos y para que nosotras perdiéramos el rastro sobre quién eras. – Venus-008 se acercaba a la conductora y gentilmente estiraba su mano pidiendo el micrófono. - ¿Me lo prestas? - Preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- ... - Mizumi se lo pasó seriamente.

Haciendo una señal pedían cambiar el tono a cada momento. En cierto punto mientras lo probaba, la voz de la rubia sonó como la de un hombre. Exactamente igual a la del tipo encapuchado de la fábrica abandonada.

– Entonces... - Moon-009 pidió el micrófono a la otra investigadora. - ¿Acaso tienes novio? - El tono hacía de la pregunta un juego molesto y Mizumi no respondió a aquel martirio.

\- Claro que lo tienes. – Decía Venus-008.

\- Y se llama Mamoru Chiba. – Agregaba Rei.

\- ¿Dónde está ahora? – Cuestionaba la investigadora lunar.

\- … - Mizumi se levantó del sillón y quiso salir del escenario, pero la azabache no la dejó.

\- ¿Será acaso que está desaparecido? – Preguntó la cantante.

\- Ya cállate. –

\- ¿Será acaso que alguien cercano a él sabía que su familia era dinerada y deseaba obtener aquel dinero? – Venus-008 se ponía frente a la conductora cerrándole el paso.

\- ¡Basta! –

\- ¿Será acaso que cierta novia amenazó anónimamente a su pareja para que le entregara una suma exagerada de dinero? – Rei era ahora quien hacía sentir incomoda a la otra mujer.

\- ¡Dije que cerraras la boca! –

\- ¡¿Será que tú contrataste a pandilleros para que secuestraran a tu novio y para que asesinaran a la investigadora encargada de su caso solo para pedir una desbaratada recompensa que te dejaría feliz y con los bolsillos llenos?! – Moon-009 terminaba sentenciando a la conductora con la pregunta de la noche.

Un revolver apuntó directo a la frente de la investigadora.

\- Siempre fuiste un estorbo en mi plan.. - Si no fuera por la intervención de la otra rubia y la azabache, el disparo habría terminado en un lugar peligroso. Venus-008 tenía agarrada la mano de la alocada conductora y la elevó al cielo justo a tiempo.

\- ¡Deja esto! ¡Ya te atrapamos! – La investigadora forcejeaba con la otra mujer. - ¡Tú eras la "jefecita"! –

\- ¡No se los perdonaré! – Rei astuta tomó el arma de Mizumi y Venus-008 la redujo.

\- No podrás escapar, llamé a la agencia y vendrán a buscarte. – Decía Moon-009.

Pero la risa de Mizumi hizo que la noche de triunfo se tornara extraña.

\- ¡Tontas! ¡Son unas tontas! – La castaña les miró desafiante. - ¿Dónde está Mamoru ahora? –

\- … - Ninguna sabía la respuesta.

\- ¡Me atraparon, pero aún no saben dónde está él! – Y eso era para ella lo gracioso. – Yo nunca se los diré. Los chicos deben estar viendo el programa y sabrán de inmediato qué deben hacer. – El grupo no reaccionaba. - Mamoru morirá y nunca lo encontrarán. Por lo menos ese será mi consuelo. – La castaña cruzó miradas con Moon-009.

\- Está loca… - Rei pensaba que sus amigas estaban mal, pero la novia, bueno, ex novia de Mamoru, estaba perdida.

\- Déjenla bajo custodia hasta que llegue la AIL. –Ordenaba Venus-008 al grupo de guardias que llegaba.

El público espontáneamente se puso de pie y aplaudió a las jóvenes, que se miraron y atinaron solo a hacer una reverencia.

Luego de eso una cortina musical avisaba que llegaba la hora de un corte comercial.

\- Claro, ahora era que debía retirarme. – Decía Rei a las chicas haciéndolas reír un poco. Estaban más que cansadas después de todo.

Ese programa había sido el más raro dentro de la programación televisiva de la noche, pero la audiencia nunca se despegó de la magnífica "actuación" que se llevó a cabo.

* * *

\- ¿Reveló algún detalle de su paradero? – Moon-009 salía del salón donde estuvo encerrada con Mizumi por 5 horas.

\- Nada. – Negó con la cabeza a su compañera.

\- ¿Pero entonces cómo haremos para encontrarlo? – Preguntaba Venus-008.

\- Tendremos que encontrar a Hipnos de alguna manera. – Decía la bella investigadora lunar. - Por lo que veo, deberé ir a los lugares más oscuros de Tokio en busca de él. –

\- Te seguiré a donde quiera que vayas. - Aseguraba la otra chica a su amiga. - Pero después de ir a dejar a Rei a su hogar, mira que la dejé en el auto afuera de la agencia y debe estar enfadadísima esperando. - Minako dejaba por hoy su trabajo y partía.

\- ¡Adiós! - Para Usagi empezaba una noche bastante larga.

* * *

\- La jefecita fue atrapada. –

\- Gracias por avisar. – Unos afilados ojos viajaron hasta una celda donde descansaba un hombre joven de cabello negro y mirada fatigada. - ¿Escuchaste? La investigadora hizo un buen trabajo. Lástima que no lo terminará. – Saito, más conocido como Hipnos en el mundo de las pandillas de Tokio, dejaba su asiento y se dirigía donde permanecía encerrado su mayor responsabilidad. – Mizumi me dijo que te matara si la encontraban, pero creo que podría sacar provecho de ti. –

Mamoru ya no tenía energías para reclamar a lo dicho por el tipo. Hace mucho tiempo que ya no hablaba, apenas se movía. Eran meses los que llevaba allí adentro, atado y retenido como un prisionero. Pero solo un deseo tenía, y ese era que la investigadora Moon-009 pudiera encontrarlo y llevarlo con su hija.

* * *

**"De las apariencias nunca te debes guiar, ya que la persona que crees conocer, en un instante podría cambiar. El trabajo de nuestra bella investigadora aún no termina, ya que aún teniendo a Mizumi, la vida de Mamoru todavía peligra."**

\- Trata de hacer creer todo el Fanfic que alguna de nuestras chicas puede ser la villana que secuestró a Mamoru... Se crea un personaje de la nada para dejarlas a salvo. XD ¡Lo siento! Si alguien esperaba algo así, perdón por no hacerlo. (?) El nombre completo del capítulo sería "Encrucijada Moon-Venus-Mars", pero como era medio largo, lo corté. -

Nada más que decir... ¡Suerte!


	19. Tan cerca, tan lejos

Domingo, bonito día para actualizar. ¡Tres capítulos restan para que todo termine y preparo mis pañuelos para llorar! Y me resulta tan tonto que los capítulos ahora comiencen a tener menos volumen de palabras...

Disfruten.

* * *

Mizumi atrapada, Tánatos atrapado, pero ninguno hablaba sobre el paradero de Mamoru. Moon-009 se había desvelado en su oficina aquella noche viendo alternativas e ideas de dónde podría estar el joven. Luna la acompañó, pero no pudo resistir y dormía incómoda entre los cojines del pequeño sillón de la oficina.

\- ¿Dónde?... – Se preguntaba viendo al pizarrón completamente rayado. – ¡Dímelo! – Gritaba a la foto de la entrevistadora.

\- Así no, Moon. – Naru aparecía por la puerta trayendo una bandeja. – La imagen no te dirá nada. –

Eso ya lo sabía.

\- Gracias por traer el café. – La rubia lo recibía con poco ánimo y dejaba el pedido en el escritorio.

\- Tranquila. – Dijo la chica casi como un susurro.

\- Es imposible… - Moon-009 bebió un sorbo de la taza. – A estas alturas y ya con dos involucrados atrapados en el caso. - El café le pareció tan amargo de pronto. – Pareciera que Mamoru está tan cerca, pero tan lejos. –

\- Relájate, nena. – Aparecía por la puerta la mano derecha de la investigadora. - ¡Esa cara que tienes! ¡Parece que estuviste toda la noche despierta! –

\- Así estuvo realmente… - Comentó Naru a Venus-008.

\- Vaya. – La rubia se acercaba a levantarle el ánimo a la otra. – Te seré sincera, yo también estaba así en mi primer caso, pero pude superar todos los obstáculos y salí victoriosa. –

\- ¿De qué trató tu primer caso? –

\- Una tipa que engañaba a su esposo. –

Eso no ayudó en mucho a Moon-009.

\- Déjala… - Luna despertaba de su corto, pero reparador sueño. – Solo se está perjudicando. Ella sabe que debe despejarse y comenzar todo como si fuera desde cero. –

\- ¡Eso es lo que no quiero! ¡Ya tengo todas las piezas! – La rubia parecía fuera de sí. - ¡Solo me falta saber dónde rayos está ese tal Hipnos y Mamoru estará allí! –

\- Llévala a algún lugar para que se relaje. – Pedía Naru a la otra investigadora.

\- Creo que eso será lo mejor. – Recordaba la anécdota del círculo en el bar y pensó que el maldito círculo le estaba haciendo muy mal a su amiga.

* * *

\- En la mitología greco-romana, Hipnos, el Sueño, es hermano de Tánatos, la Muerte no violenta. El sueño siempre trató de imitar a la muerte cuando ésta hacía que los hombres descansaran de todos sus problemas, dejándolos dormir eternamente con su suave toque. Lastimosamente el sueño solo les entregaba aquel descanso por unas horas. – Ami recitó todo aquello sin necesidad de libros o ayuda. Eran materias que también llamaban su atención y había estudiado. – No creo que el Tánatos que conocemos esté emparentado con el Hipnos que tiene a Mamoru. –

\- Se dice que Hipnos vivía en una cueva subterránea que yacía rodeada de amapolas y otras flores hipnóticas. Otra historia dice que vivía junto a Tánatos en un palacio junto a su madre, la Noche. – Makoto por su parte leía de una gran enciclopedia que Ami le había entregado. - ¿Acaso el pandillero vivirá entre flores? –

\- ¿O será florista? – Rei ya se imaginaba a un pandillero florista y le causaba mucha gracia. – A todo esto, señorita Kino, usted debería estar descansando. –

Makoto aún no se recuperaba de sus quemaduras del otro día.

\- ¿Yo? - Negó rotundamente con la cabeza. - ¡Pero si ya me siento mejor! – Decía la que parecía una momia, vendada de pies a cabeza.

\- Vete a la cama antes que Rei se encolerice. – Cosa que ya estaba sucediendo.

\- Está bien. – La castaña partía resignada a su cuarto, pero lo dejaba con la puerta abierta para conversar desde la cama. - ¡¿Creen que Usagi esté bien con todo esto?! ¡Digo, tampoco ha logrado una pista de Hipnos!... – Gritaba la castaña desde el cuarto.

\- Ya ven a sentarte al sillón y deja de gritar. – Ami volvía su mente a lo que podrían esconder tales apodos. – Tánatos e Hipnos eran gemelos, pero sigo negando que estos dos pandilleros sean parientes. –

\- Acá dice que Hipnos tenía muchos hijos, para ser exactos, mil. – La cantante también reía por aquello. – Será que este Hipnos también tiene muchos hijos. –

\- Hijos no, pero quizás muchos servidores. – Makoto volvía con las otras dos. – Lo que debemos hacer es salir a buscarlo a los bares de mala clase de Tokio. –

\- No. – Se negaban rotundamente las chicas.

\- Yo solo decía. –

\- Esto es demasiado para mí. – Rei terminaba entregando el libro de mitología a Ami. – Hipnos podría estar en cualquier parte. –

\- Los principales hijos de Hipnos son Morfeo, Iquelo y Fantaso… ¿Creen que alguien se llame así dentro de su banda? – Esa era una posibilidad entre muchas. Pero si Tánatos había dividido a su gente en grupos que iban comandados por jefes menores, por qué no Hipnos, que ahora trataría de alejar a Usagi de cualquier modo.

\- ¿Quién sabe? – Eran suposiciones que podrían tener o no cabida.

* * *

\- No lo puedo creer. - Setsuna compartía con Haruka y Michiru. – ¿Ella fue quien mandó a secuestrar a Mamoru? –

Las otras dos le contaron todo a la morena.

\- Sí, Mizumi terminó siendo el cerebro dentro de todo esto. – Decía Haruka.

\- Pero Moon-009 nos comentó que detrás de ella habían dos personas más. Tánatos, que fue atrapado por las chicas y era el responsable de todos los ataques que sufrieron. Y luego Hipnos, quien ahora tiene a Mamoru en su poder. – Comentaba Michiru.

Las tres mujeres también se mostraban afectadas por no tener más información sobre el joven desaparecido por parte de los involucrados.

\- Pobre, espero que esté bien. – Setsuna aún conservaba las esperanzas de encontrar a salvo a Mamoru. - ¿Ninguna otra información? – Las otras dos negaron. – Ya veo. – Al menos se sentía orgullosa al saber todo lo que Usagi y sus amigas habían hecho. – Ella merece terminar este caso de la mejor manera. –

\- Y lo hará. – Aseguraba la rubia de cabello corto. Michiru asentía a su comentario.

Un llamado hacía que Setsuna se levantara a contestar el teléfono de la casa.

\- ¿Diga? –

\- _¿Hablo con la señora Meio? – _

\- Sí… - Pero ella era señorita aún.

\- _Me presento cordialmente. Soy Hipnos y Mamoru quiere darle un mensaje… _-

_\- ¡No le hagas caso! ¡Solo te hará una trampa! _– La morena pudo reconocer aquella voz y rompió en llanto.

\- ¡Mamoru! – Las otras dos saltaron desde sus asientos a escuchar la conversación.

\- Espera… - Haruka sacaba su móvil y lo ponía al lado del teléfono, luego activaba el altavoz. Estaban ahora grabando la conversación.

\- _No le quiero quitar su tiempo, así que iré al grano. Quiero 500.000 Yenes dentro de dos días. – _

\- ¡Eso es mucho dinero que yo no tengo! – Hablaba la morena.

\- _Pero la familia Chiba lo tiene. Así que póngase en contacto con ellos y me trae el dinero. Verá, no sería divertido para usted si algo le pasa a Mamoru, ¿o me equivoco? –_

\- … - Setsuna no podía imaginarse qué pasaría en su vida si Mamoru llegaba a desaparecer. Simplemente no pudo continuar hablando y Michiru tomaba la llamada.

\- ¡Escucha bien, te encontraremos y te quedarás sin dinero! – Amenazaba valientemente la nadadora.

\- _Veamos si pueden hace eso en dos días. De lo contrario… - _El sonido de una sierra eléctrica sonaba de fondo. – _Encontrarán a Mamoru Chiba peor que un puzle de 1000 piezas. _– Unas risas se oyeron se fondo y la conversación terminaba.

\- Malditos… - Haruka consolaba a Setsuna.

* * *

\- ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? – Preguntaba Minako a su amiga.

\- Mejor. - Comer helados siempre la ponía mejor. – Pero la gente nos mira mucho. -

\- Seguro es por tus vendas. –

\- ¿No será por lo que hicimos en televisión el otro día? –

\- Sí, también puede ser eso. –

Un deportivo amarillo se estacionaba imprudentemente en la acera. De allí bajaba Haruka y partía a toda marcha a encontrarse con las dos investigadoras.

\- ¡Por acá! – Llamaba Minako. - ¿Qué ocurre? –

\- Esto… - Mostraba la rubia su teléfono.

\- Ya tenemos tu número, ¿o es nuevo? – Preguntaba Usagi.

\- ¡No! ¡Acabo de grabar una conversación entre Setsuna e Hipnos! – La mujer trataba de recobrar aliento. - ¡El tipo está loco y quiere 500.000 Yenes! –

Las investigadoras supieron dónde debía ir aquella grabación.

* * *

Umino trabajaba rápido con las computadoras.

\- Extrayendo sonido… -

\- ¡De prisa! – Pedían ambas investigadoras.

\- Con presión no trabajo bien. – Decía el chico haciendo que la frustración de las rubias se acrecentara. – Listo. –

A continuación escuchaban la grabación mejorada y con los sonidos de fondo aislados.

\- Esa es la voz de Hipnos… - Moon-009 se enojaba profundamente al escuchar cómo el tipo hizo llorar a Setsuna. - ¡No se lo perdonaré! –

\- Mamoru está vivo, eso es lo mejor. – Venus-008 mantenía la atención en la grabación. – Pero debemos movernos rápido, solo tenemos dos días. –

\- Con esos días me basta. –

\- Ahora escucharemos el sonido del ambiente mejorado. – Umino reproducía en su computadora el archivo.

\- No es mucho… - Decía la investigadora lunar.

\- Pon atención. – El par de rubias guardó rotundo silencio hasta que la pista apareció.

\- ¡Agua! ¡Escucho agua cayendo! – Gritó Moon-009. – Cae sobre metal. –

\- Lo mismo me pareció. – Decía emocionada Venus-008. – ¿Agua y metal…? -

\- ¿Dónde rayos se juntan que hay agua cayendo sobre metal? – Comenzaba un acertijo para el par de rubias.

* * *

\- Hipnos también vivía bajo una isla griega donde se suponía que pasaba el río del olvido llamado Lete… - Continuaba Ami hablando, pero a esas alturas, nadie le ponía atención.

\- Hiciste dormir a Makoto. – La cantante veía la televisión. – Mira, están repitiendo mi magnífica actuación junto a las chicas. – Se alegraba de saber que la gente seguía pensando que aquello era una actuación.

\- ¿Tan aburrida soy? – Preguntaba la nadadora trayendo una manta y cubriendo a la dormida castaña.

El teléfono del departamento recibía un llamado.

\- ¡¿Quién?! – Makoto se despertaba, pero era calmada por Ami para que volviera a dormir.

\- Yo voy. – Rei contestaba. – Residencia Kino, habla su amiga, ¿qué desea? –

\- ¡Vengan ahora a la agencia! ¡Es urgente! – La azabache casi perdió su oído por los gritos de las investigadoras.

\- ¡Tranquilas! ¡Ya vamos! – Cortaba y luego recordaba que Makoto dormía.- Es cierto, no la podemos molestar. –

\- Yo me quedaré con ella. – Decía Ami tomando nuevamente el libro de mitología. – Quizás encuentre algo bueno entre los relatos y el pandillero. -

\- Está bien. – Rei partía a la AIL.

* * *

\- ¿Agua y metal? – La cantante hacía que su mente trabajara, pero ningún posible lugar se le ocurría.

\- ¡Ya vez! ¡Tenía que venir Ami! – Reclamaba Moon-009. – Ella tiene más intelecto que nosotras tres juntas. –

\- Déjanos pensar… - La otra rubia masajeaba su frente para que alguna idea saliera. - ¡Además tú no estás dando ideas sobre dónde podría ser la guarida de Hipnos! –

Eso ya lo sabía y no tenía que recalcárselo.

\- ¿Agua?... – Cierta frase de Ami se le vino a la cabeza a Rei. – "Hipnos también vivía bajo una isla griega donde se suponía que pasaba el río del olvido llamado Lete." –

Las investigadoras no supieron cómo interpretar eso.

\- ¡Un río! – Le pareció tan obvio a la azabache. – Un río que está dando contra algo metálico. –

\- Y están abajo de "eso". - Venus-008 trataba de coordinar las ideas. – O tal vez cerca. No serían tan tontos como para llamar desde el mismo lugar en que se juntan sabiendo que podemos rastrear sus llamadas. –

\- El Puente de Tres Cielos es el único que cruza un río y está cerca de un complejo habitacional en el que vive poca gente. – Umino seguía allí y ninguna le prestaba mayor atención hasta ahora. - ¿Y si van a ver allí? –

Las chicas bendijeron la presencia del joven.

\- ¡Al Venus-Móvil! – Una Van naranja esperaba por tres bellas jóvenes.

* * *

\- ¡Por favor! – Haruka estaba a punto de caer. - ¡Te pagaremos una cena romántica con Michiru! – Las tres chicas deseaban un favor de la rubia.

\- No creo que pueda… - Decía la mujer. – Soy una adulta con un trabajo importante que realizar. –

\- Nosotras también somos adultas con trabajos importantes. - ¿Y cómo negarse a los tiernos rostros que hacían las tres para atrapar finalmente a Haruka?

\- Está bien. –

\- ¡Al Venus-Móvil! – Ahora era cuatro mujeres en una Van naranja.

* * *

\- Vende. – Moon-009 le entregaba una caja con helados a Haruka. – Hoy no tenemos a Makoto, así que tú debes ser nuestra bella vendedora. –

\- Ya no me puedo negar, ¿cierto? –

\- No. – Contestaron todas.

\- Pero no debes hacer mucho. Moon-009 y yo usaremos los artefactos de la Van para saber qué hay por estos lados. – Aclaraba Venus-008.

\- ¿Y qué hará Rei?... – Decía la rubia apuntando a la azabache que tranquila leía una historieta que encontró por allí.

\- Sin mí no pueden vivir. – Rei sabía que sin ella nada funcionaba.

Las cosas se mantuvieron tranquilas por varios minutos. Las dos investigadoras trabajaban a su paso en los instrumentos de la Van chequeando el perímetro. Rei se relajaba leyendo la historieta y Haruka revisaba su móvil, contestando los mensajes que Michiru le mandaba desde el trabajo.

\- Ya está enojada. – Decía la rubia leyendo el último enviado por su novia. – Esto no pinta bien. –

Un tipo había aparecido súbitamente frente a la mujer y la miraba detenidamente.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó Haruka.

\- Nunca había visto a una dama tan hermosa como usted. – Le sonrió tímido. – Son pocas las mujeres altas y fuertes en esta ciudad. – El sonrojo empeoraba todo para la rubia.

\- ¿Si te doy un helado te marchas? –

\- _Haruka… _\- Reaccionaba al llamado de las otras tres de manera disimulada. – _Ese es el que traicionó a Tánatos disparándole. _–

\- Ya veo. – Ahora la mujer sonrió complacida al tipo. – Disculpa, creo que comencé mal. Ahora que te veo mejor, hasta pienso que podría darte algo más que un helado. –

El pandillero no lo podía creer. ¡Aquel era su día de suerte!

\- Ven al otro lado del carro, nene. –

\- Ajá. – Embobado se dirigió al lugar y esperó a que abrieran las puertas. – Se demora bastante… – Dijo viendo que el auto no era tan grande.

\- ¡Sorpresa! – Las chicas salían y tomaban preso al pandillero.

Dentro de la Van maniataron y mantuvieron retenido al tipo.

\- Hola. – Saludó Moon-009. – Soy la investigadora que tu jefa deseaba matar de cualquier manera. –

El otro prefirió guardar silencio.

\- Somos cuatro mujeres altamente peligrosas contra un pobre diablo… - Venus-008 sabía cómo tratar a esa clase de hombres. – Habla o traigo mi bazuca. –

\- No lo hagas. – Pedían las otras chicas.

La rubia de sombrero iba por la bazuca y se paraba expectante frente al hombre esperando a que hablara.

\- No hablaré. –

\- Ya lo hiciste. – Las rubias celebraron el progreso.

\- ¿Dónde está Hipnos? – Preguntaba Haruka. – Tú debes ser uno de sus lacayos y te infiltraste donde Tánatos para que lo atraparan. –

El pandillero seguía mudo.

\- Es bueno. – Rei se mantenía de brazos cruzados pensando. - ¿Morfeo? – Preguntó recordando las palabras de Ami.

\- ¿Cómo saben mi apodo? –

\- Lo sabemos todo. – Aseguraba Moon-009. – Incluso no te necesitamos para resolver este caso… -

\- ¡¿Cómo?! – El pandillero cuestionó a la investigadora. - ¿Entonces para qué me atraparon? -

\- Solo debo observarte bien. – La joven investigadora tomó riendas en el asunto. – Tus zapatos están con lodo y se ve fresco, ya que ensuciaste la Van cuando te subimos. –

El grupo observó las pisadas que había dejado el tipo.

\- Tienes que venir del lugar en donde te ensuciaste para que esté fresco. ¿Quizás cerca de un río? –

\- No sabes de qué hablas. –

Moon-009 se acercó a los pies del tipo haciendo que se asustara.

\- ¡Quédate quieto! – Haruka y Rei lo retenían para que la rubia hiciera lo que tuviera en mente.

Parecía olerle los zapatos.

\- Eso es asqueroso… - Hasta Venus-008 pensaba que las tácticas que tenía su amiga para investigar eran extremas.

\- ¡Vaya que tienes razón! – La rubia se tapaba la nariz. - ¡Huele horrible! ¡Pero no a pies sucios…! –

\- ¿Cómo? – Preguntaba el trío.

\- Es como olor a alcantarilla. –

\- ¡Agua y metal! – Recordaba Rei. – No era el río, era la alcantarilla. -

\- ¿Me dices que Hipnos es una Tortuga Ninja que vive en las alcantarillas de Tokio? – Haruka salía con la pregunta extraña del día.

\- Pero las alcantarillas dan a los ríos que no se utilizan para regadío o uso humano. – La investigadora de Fedora Negro analizaba las ideas. – Llamaron desde la alcantarilla, pero quizás se meten por allí a otro lugar. –

\- ¿La residencial? – Suponía Moon-009.

\- A pesar de que pocas personas viven allí, se habrían dado cuenta que algo raro llevaban haciendo los pandilleros y habrían informado a la policía. – Rei pensaba en otro posible lugar.

\- Siento que hasta acá llegamos… - Decía la rubia sin ver otra opción.

El pandillero lucía particularmente nervioso.

\- ¿Estamos cerca? – Preguntaba Venus-008 al tipo sabiendo obviamente que no le respondería. Pero notó que se retorcía como queriendo ocultar algo. - ¿Qué te guardas? –

\- Nada… -

\- ¡Algo se esconde! – Las chicas le volvieron a saltar encima. - ¡Le llaman a su teléfono! – Moon-009 se lo sacaba de un bolsillo y le pedía a las demás que lo hicieran callar para contestar.

\- _Morfeo, habla Fantaso. – _La investigadora no podía con nombres tan divertidos. – _El jefe desea que traigas rápido la comida, ya que se muere de hambre. _– La chica podía escuchar algo más de fondo y realmente pensaba que los pandilleros eran unos genios. – _Apresúrate, basura idiota. _– Cortaban.

\- ¡¿Qué pasó?! – Las chicas esperaban ansiosas por saber.

\- Es una florería. – Rei se reía como nunca en su vida.

* * *

**"Pandilleros floristas, pandilleros con nombres de personajes mitológicos, pandilleros y más. Moon-009 sabe que tiene a medio mundo contra ella, pero por vencida no se dará. Desde el cielo el cosmos le manda señales y le dicen que a Mamoru pronto encontrará."**

\- Ami, compartamos datos de Mitología griega... El Venus-Móvil es una de las cosas que necesito hacer realidad en mi vida. Si no llego a tener uno de esos, no seré feliz.

Gracias por leer, ¡suerte!


	20. Operación Barba Rosada

¿Ya llegó Abril?... ¡Y yo acá sin actualizar!

Digamos que el capítulo de hoy viene con un poco de acción a mi estilo. Pero sabrán que "a mi estilo" quiere decir "quitarle toda la seriedad a la acción". De todas maneras, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Un mapa extendido sobre la mesa era trazado con plumón negro.

\- Llamaron desde la alcantarilla. – Moon-009 marcaba aquel lugar como la entrada. – Pidieron encontrarse mañana con Setsuna en la plaza Tachibana. – Lo encerraba en un círculo. – No están acá, pero pasan por debajo. – Hablaba refiriéndose a la residencial cerca del puente. – Y acá se mantienen los compañeros de Morfeo: Fantasía y Manguero. – Cerraba el trayecto en la florería en frente de la residencial.

\- Los nombres correctos son Fantaso e Iquelo. – Corregía Venus-008.

\- ¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Pero los tipos solo aparentan! – Decía segura la rubia. – Porque Mamoru estaría acá. – Furiosa punteaba el edificio que estaba unido por atrás a la florería. – La venta de flores es solo una fachada. –

\- ¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso? – Luna observaba desde el sillón.

\- Es solo suposición. – La rubia se apenaba al tener que aclararle eso a la gata.

\- De suposiciones no podemos armar la arremetida final. – La investigadora de Fedora tomaba la palabra. – Creo que sería mejor investigar a los tipos de la florería y hacer un plan por lo de mañana. –

\- Es cierto. – Continuaba la gata. – Recuerda que mañana debes asegurarte de que nada le pase a Setsuna cuando vaya a entregarle a los malos algún señuelo. –

\- ¿Señuelo? – Preguntaba la chica.

\- ¡No les darás dinero de verdad a esos idiotas! ¡Les daremos una trampa! – Venus-008 se calmaba. – Alistemos todo ahora. –

\- ¿Cómo una operación secreta? – Preguntaba emocionada la investigadora lunar.

\- Algo así. – Su compañera sacó un plano limpio y lo puso sobre el rayado. – Hagamos magia. – Le extendió un nuevo plumón a su amiga.

\- Está bien. – Nombre clave: Operación Barba Rosada.

* * *

El brillante sol no cambiaba la cara de preocupación que Setsuna traía.

\- _Más feliz. _– Le pedía Moon-009 a través de un audífono.

\- Imposible… - Decía la morena por enésima vez. – Llevo un maletín vacío. Los malhechores me llevarán y tengo miedo. –

\- _Tengo todo fríamente calculado. _– Le aseguraba la chica. – _No dejaré que te hagan daño, Setsuna. _–

\- Está bien. – Sonreía estando un poco más tranquila. Tenía que confiar en Usagi para que ella misma creyera en su potencial. Pero temblaba terriblemente al pensar que estaría frente a los tipos que tenían a Mamoru. - Aquí vamos. – Dijo al ver una camioneta negra estacionarse frente a la plaza. De ella se bajaron cuatro tipos enchaquetados y usando gafas, que pronto llegaban a su lado.

\- ¿Setsuna Meio? – Preguntó uno de ellos.

\- Sí. –

Extendieron la mano pidiendo el maletín.

\- Aquí tienen. – La morena respiraba aceleradamente.

\- Está vacío. – Miradas severas se posaron sobre la mujer. - ¿Qué te piensas que somos? –

\- Perdón. – Tomaron sus manos y la amordazaron con agilidad. Le cubrieron la cabeza con una bolsa, la llevaron hasta la camioneta estacionada y partieron con Setsuna.

_\- Buen trabajo. _– Desde un edificio la observaban dos rubias investigadoras.

* * *

\- ¿Cuál te gusta más? – Haruka mostraba un ramo de rosas rojas y otro de tulipanes del mismo color.

\- Ambas me gustan. – Michiru le respondía risueña. – Pero me gustas más tú, amor. –

\- No, yo te amo más. – Decía la rubia provocando la risa de su pareja.

\- ¡¿Cuál llevarán?! – Preguntaba el vendedor de la florería un poco sobrepasado por la relación de las mujeres. Quien atendía era Iquelo.

\- Estamos indecisas. – De hecho Haruka tomaba un bouquet de crisantemos. - ¿Dime si estos no están bonitos, terroncito? –

\- ¡Preciosos! – La pareja hacía un maravilloso trabajo.

\- Que fastidio. – El otro vendedor detrás del mostrador contestaba un llamado. - ¿Diga? – Fantaso parecía de pronto molesto. - ¿Me estás jodiendo? Está bien, trae la carga hasta acá. -

\- _67-99… _\- Recibió Michiru por su audífono.

\- ¿Qué tal esas que están en la ventana? – La pareja se corría hasta aquel lado, pero para observar hacía afuera y percatarse que una camioneta negra con la misma patente llegaba y doblaba por el callejón cercano a la tienda. – Me gustan las magnolias. – Decía Haruka.

\- Yamato, llegó la nueva carga que pedimos para la tienda. Iré a ver y te dejo con las clientas. – El otro tipo partía por una puerta trasera.

\- Claro… - Extrañado el vendedor observó a las mujeres dejar el lugar. - ¿No comprarán? – Preguntó.

\- Se me antojaron chocolates antes que flores. – La de melena ondulada tomaba de la mano a su pareja y partían.

\- ¡Qué pérdida de tiempo! – El vendedor realmente estaba harto de su trabajo.

* * *

\- Están detrás de la florería. – Aseguraba Umino. – El Gps me lo está diciendo. – El chico mostraba la pantalla de la enorme computadora.

\- Al frente, en la residencial, había un gran número de pandilleros. Supongo que esos cuidan la guarida que esconden en la florería. – Haruka conversaba a Moon-009.

\- Setsuna es una mujer muy valiente como para ofrecerse de rehén. – Michiru observaba su reloj. – Ya debemos ir por las niñas. – Decía a la de melena rubia.

\- A llevarlas de paseo. – Supuso la mujer. – Traigan a Setsuna a salvo. – Pedía a la investigadora. – También a Mamoru. –

\- Así será. – Moon-009 cumpliría todas sus promesas aquella tarde. – Solo espero que las chicas estén haciendo bien su parte. –

* * *

Un grupo de vándalos se divertía en la calle jugando con canicas.

\- Aquí les va mi gran tiro. – Uno de ellos lanzó tan fuerte, que su canica predilecta voló hasta las botas de cierta persona. La desconocida aplastada tan fuertemente la canica que la terminaba haciendo añicos. - ¿Qué rayos?... – El hombre no pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían. - ¡Jefa Thunder! –

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la castaña que los observaba seriamente.

\- ¡Pensamos que nunca volvería! –

\- ¡La extrañamos! –

Los hombres caían ante la chica y la alababan.

\- Se han vuelto unos maleducados. – Habló finalmente Makoto. – Les faltó saludar a alguien. –

\- ¿Ah? – Los tipos no sabían de qué hablaba la chica hasta que detrás de ella apareció una tímida chica de ojos azules y melena del mismo color. Ami había acompañado a Makoto en la búsqueda de su antigua pandilla.

\- ¡Saluden! – Ordenó la castaña.

\- ¡HOLA! – Los tipos sonreían amigables a la otra chica.

\- Es un gusto poder conocer a los antiguos amigos de Mako. – Decía siempre escondida detrás de su amiga.

\- He venido hasta acá por un favor. – Dijo la castaña. – Necesito que busquen a más pandilleros, todos los que puedan y nos juntemos en el Puente de Tres Cielos en tres horas. –

\- ¿Quiere formar de nuevo la pandilla? – Pensaban emocionados los chicos.

\- No, tengo otras responsabilidades. – Como la que se escondía detrás de ella. - ¿Puedo confiar en ustedes? Digo, por los viejos tiempos. –

Aquello no lo tuvieron que meditar ni un segundo.

\- ¡Vamos! – Partían en la búsqueda de más hombres.

\- Son buenos chicos. – Makoto lloraba emocionada al ver que su pandilla era la misma de siempre. – Yo los vi crecer… -

\- Tranquila. – Ami la consolaba.

* * *

\- Ten cuidado. – Luna lamía la mejilla de Usagi. – ¿Informaste de todo a la AIL? –

\- Todo estipulado en el informe. – Aseguraba la chica bajando a la gata desde su hombro al escritorio. – La Operación Barba Rosada marcha como lo tenía planeado. –

\- ¿Qué tal Rei y Minako? – Artemis también estaba allí presente. - ¿Te han llamado? –

\- Sondearon el área con la Van. – La rubia buscaba sus lentes a través del escritorio. – Hay una banda que se junta por el callejón cerca de la florería y por el puente también hay otra. Entonces serían tres puntos con "guardianes" si agregamos los de la residencial. Y sin contar a Fantaso e Iquelo, que serán atacados de otra manera. –

\- ¿Qué hay de Hipnos? – Preguntaba el gato blanco.

\- Ni idea. – Les era sincera la chica. – No aparece en los rastros que hicieron Minako y Rei. Ni siquiera resguardando a Mamoru y ahora también a Setsuna. – Terminaba enojándose al no dar con sus lentes. - ¡¿Dónde los dejé?! –

\- Ejem. – La gata negra le apuntaba la cabeza y la chica los encontraba finalmente.

\- ¡Gracias! – Ya lista se vio en la obligación de partir a su misión. – Los llamaré si todo sale bien. –

\- ¿Y si no llamas? – Luna sabía bien la respuesta de su propia pregunta.

\- Si no llamo… - Sonrió antes de salir por la puerta. – Visita a mis padres. –

* * *

\- Llamaron del puente diciendo que los estaban atacando. – Conversaban unos jóvenes mientras fumaban. - ¿Le decimos a Fantaso? –

\- Que se las arreglen solos. – Reclamaba el otro. – Yo no le andaré cuidando la espalda a nadie. –

El día parecía tan aburrido.

\- ¡Al ataque! –

\- ¿Qué diantres?... ¡Joder! – Una horda de desconocidos había aparecido dentro de la residencial y atacaban a la pandilla que custodiaba allí.

\- ¡Están saliendo de la alcantarilla! – Gritaban un pandillero.

\- ¡Cállate! – Makoto llegaba y pateaba al soplón en la cara. - ¡No encontramos mejor entrada! – Había tenido que pasar por toda la mugre de las alcantarillas y además ahora tenía que mandar sobre su banda para neutralizar a los enemigos. - ¿Qué tal todo por tu lado, Ami? – Llamaba la castaña por un intercomunicador.

\- _Los chicos se han comportado muy bien. _– Realmente la nadadora no tuvo que luchar como lo estaba haciendo ahora su amiga. Simplemente tuvo que organizar y mandar sobre otro grupo de pandilleros que aceptaron ayudarlas. – _Están todos neutralizados. _– Terminó por informar.

\- Así me gusta. Ya sabes, si uno te trata mal, al final me lo dices. – A patadas limpias Makoto se sacaba a los tipos de encima.

Pero la acción en la residencial no pasó desapercibida desde la florería.

\- ¡Nos están atacando! – Iquelo marcaba a la banda que se encontraba en el callejón, pero nadie contestó. Reclamando llegó a la suposición de que tendrían que ir ellos hasta el callejón para avisarle al otro grupo del ataque. - ¡Vamos Fantaso! –

\- ¡Qué tontería! – Los tipos salieron y se toparon de frente con una sorpresa.

\- Buenas tardes. – Era rubia, llevaba unos moños extraños y el resto del cabello suelto. Ojos celestes y traía traje negro. – Soy Moon-008. – Claramente Minako había hecho un gran trabajo disfrazándose como su compañera.

\- ¡¿Moon-008?! – El par de rufianes no se lo creían. - ¡Eres la investigadora que siempre nos molestaba! -

\- Está más fea que en las fotos. – Comentó uno de ellos.

\- ¡¿Fea?! – Más ofendida la investigadora no podía estar. - ¡Ya les enseñaré qué es feo! –

\- No tenemos tiempo. – Iquelo llamaba nuevamente a la pandilla que debía estar en el callejón. - ¿Por qué no contestan? –

\- Ya me encargué de ellos. – Decía la rubia.

\- ¿Qué? ¿En serio? – Fantaso dudaba de la palabra de la chica. - ¡Eso es imposible! –

\- Los hice dormir. – Minako abrió su chaqueta y mostró el arsenal de pequeñas bombas somníferas que siempre traía con ella. - ¿De cuál quieren ustedes? –

\- Ningu… ¡NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Electrocutados caían al suelo los dos pandilleros.

\- Me gustan estas cosas. – Rei feliz manejaba un táser en cada mano.

\- Ahora vamos a ayudar a Usagi. – Las chicas corrieron al interior de la florería e intentaron entrar por la puerta que había dentro de la tienda, pero estaba cerrada. - ¿Qué ocurre? Iquelo y Fantaso deberían estar continuamente entrando y saliendo por acá. – Minako no encontró manera para poder entrar.

\- ¿No estaba conectado con el edificio de atrás? –Preguntó la azabache. – Vamos por allí. –

\- Habían tipos por el otro lado. –

\- Makoto y su grupo se encargan de ellos. – Rei tomaba a Minako y la obligaba a caminar fuera de la tienda.

\- Algo me preocupa. – Decía la rubia. - ¿Dónde estará Hipnos? –

* * *

Salía finalmente a la superficie luego de andar vagando por las alcantarillas.

\- Estoy dentro del edificio… - Respiraba aire a bocanadas. – La puerta debe estar en el primer piso. – Ella había salido por el subterráneo. – Debo apresurarme por Setsuna y Mamoru. – Veía en el Gps la señal que emitía el aparato que llevó la mujer consigo todo el tiempo. Se negó rotundamente al plan luego de escucharla decir que ella sería la trampa para llegar hasta Mamoru. Pero finalmente tuvo que aceptar, y además, comprometerse a rescatarla junto con él. – Todas son lo máximo. – Sus amigas afuera debían estar manteniendo a raya a los pandilleros.

\- Finalmente llegaste. – Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos y volteó para encontrarse con un hombre alto y robusto que la miraba detenidamente. – ¿Te tomó tiempo andar por las alcantarillas? –

\- ¿Cómo? – Moon-009 no asimilaba aún a quién tenía en frente.

\- Te dejé llegar muy lejos, pero ya es tiempo de decirte adiós. – Hipnos sacaba de su chaleco una pistola. – Pronto te mando a Mamoru y a tu amiga. –

El seco sonido de un disparo derribaba a la investigadora y caía de espaldas contra el suelo.

\- No… - Veía la entrada del disparo en su pecho. – Aún no. – Decía frustrada.

\- Terca. – El hombre partía dejándola tirada mientras planeaba qué hacer a sus dos prisioneros.

\- ¡Te dije que aún no! – Hipnos recibía en la cabeza un librazo ponente que lo tiraba al suelo.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?! – Incluso le dejó sangrando el golpe y perdió de la mano su pistola. - ¿Quién…? – Tenía a la investigadora frente a él observándolo con una sonrisa. - ¡Moon-009! ¡Te disparé en el pecho! ¡Debes estar muerta! –

\- Observa con qué te he dado. – Apuntó al único objeto que trajo con ella aquella tarde.

\- "Ética del Investigador Lunar"… - Era un inmenso libro que le había lanzado la rubia y que además parecía haber recibido el impacto de la bala. - ¿Cómo? –

\- Lo tenía debajo del traje. –

\- ¿Qué persona normal lleva tremendo libro debajo de su ropa? –

\- Una investigadora normal y corriente. –

Hipnos viéndose sin arma, trató de atinarle un golpe, pero la rubia lo esquivó.

\- ¡Ven acá! – El pandillero se puso de pie y desesperado deseaba atrapar a la escurridiza investigadora. - ¡No eres más que una rata! -

\- ¡No soy una rata! - Moon-009 trataba de pensar en cómo detenerlo. - ¡Soy Usagi Tsukino! - Decidió no escapar más y enfrentarlo. - ¡Y soy más fuerte que tú! -

\- ¡GAHHHHHHHHH! - Hipnos se le tiraba encima con todas las ganas de verla muerta.

\- _¡Esquívalo! _– Dejó el primer golpe atrás. - _¡Otra vez! _– El segundo la pasó rozando. - ¡AHORA!– Ponía la mano izquierda detrás del codo del brazo derecho y daba el impulso suficiente al puño para dar directamente a Hipnos en el punto del plexo solar.

\- ¡AH! – El hombre perdía el aliento y caía de rodillas.

\- ¡Discúlpame! – Una patada de Moon-009 lo terminaba todo. - Pero es hora de dormir... -

Luego corrió lo más rápido que puedo y subió todas las escaleras necesarias. Buscó por todo el primer piso y finalmente encontraba una puerta que daba con el otro lado de la florería. Se guiaba por el Gps y llegaba a un pasillo largo.

\- ¡Por acá! – Agotada volvió a apresurarse, y sin pedir permiso, pateó la última puerta para abrirse paso.

* _\- Estos son mis mejores agentes: El SS-10. – La señorita Cosmos atendía aquel día a una mujer afligida que pedía ayuda en el caso de su amigo desaparecido. – Elija entre ellos y le aseguro que encontraremos al joven Chiba. –_

_Setsuna los observó uno por uno._

_\- Me dijo que eran diez… - La morena los contó. – Pero acá hay solo nueve. – _

_\- Bueno, hay una que no podemos presentarla. – Decía la mujer un poco avergonzada. – Nunca le hemos dado un caso y no tiene experiencia. – Aclaró Cosmos._

_\- Quiero verla. – Pedía Setsuna. _

_\- Está bien. – Si el cliente lo deseaba, ella debía hacer caso._

_De una carpeta dorada aparecía la fotografía de una sonriente rubia._

_\- Le recomiendo que elija a los otros del SS-10… - Cosmos confiaba en todos sus trabajadores, pero era mejor asegurar el buen desarrollo de un caso tan importante. Así que algunas veces prefería omitir a ciertos investigadores._

_Pero aquella mirada brillante, sonrisa amistosa y peinado divertido le llamó la atención a la morena._

_\- Ella… - Dijo apuntando a la fotografía. – Me agradó. –_

_\- ¿Está segura? – _

_\- Sí. – _

_\- Informen a Luna que Moon-009 tendrá su primer caso. – Cosmos comunicaba por medio de su teléfono a otra oficina. – Será un placer prestarle nuestros servicios. –_

_\- Gracias. – Setsuna confió todo en aquella joven investigadora. *_

\- ¡Te lo dije! – Usagi lloraba forcejeando la puerta de la celda. - ¡Se me olvidaría algo! – No había llave alguna para abrirla.

\- Pero estás acá. – Dijo la morena. – Siempre confié en que lo lograrías. – La alentaba estando separadas por unos simples barrotes de metal.

\- ¿Ella es? – Mamoru apenas tenía la fuerza para mantener sus ojos abiertos y admirar a la valiente investigadora que lo venía a salvar.

\- Ella es Moon-009. –

* * *

Los carros de la AIL llegaban fuera de la florería y no venían para ordenar algún jazmín o margaritas.

\- ¡¿Dónde está?! – De uno de ellos bajaba Luna seguida de Artemis. - ¡Usagi! –

\- Quédate tranquila. – Rei detenía a la gata.

\- ¿Dónde está Moon-009? – Llegaba junto a Minako la cabecilla de la agencia.

\- ¡Señora Cosmos! – La rubia hacía una reverencia y se paraba firme frente a su jefa. - ¡Moon-009 está cumpliendo su caso! – La chica hablaba mirando al suelo.

\- ¡Allí viene! – Makoto apuntaba a la entrada y todos observaban en aquella dirección.

Usagi sonreía trayendo junto a ella a Setsuna y Mamoru.

\- ¡Lo logró! – Minako saltó de alegría y fue en ayuda de su amiga.

Rei, Makoto y Ami también partieron a recibirla.

\- ¡Dejen pasar a Mamoru! – Pedía la rubia llevándolo hasta la ambulancia que esperaba en el lugar. Su grupo la seguía fielmente. – Ya casi… - Los paramédicos recibían al chico y de inmediato lo subieron para atenderlo. - ¿Setsuna? –

\- Estoy bien. – Respondió la morena. – Que se ocupen de él. –

\- Claro. – La rubia era atrapada por Minako. - ¡Venus-008!... ¿Qué haces vestida como yo? - La confundía enormemente ver que apenas terminaba su primer caso y ya era figura para cosplay.

\- ¡Me tenías preocupada! – Comentó la chica al borde de la histeria.

\- ¡A todas nos preocupaste! – Rei tampoco quería quedar fuera de aquel abrazo. - Tonta... - Como siempre la cantante era cariñosa a su manera.

\- Finalmente. - Makoto caía rendida al suelo y se quedaba sentada descansando. – Abrazaría a todas, pero estoy molida. – Miró qué pasaba con Ami y la encontró llorando.

\- Ya todo acabó… - La joven recibía el aliento de Setsuna.

\- Señorita. – Cosmos aparecía al lado del grupo y reclamaba hablar con Moon-009. - Entrégueme los comentarios sobre el caso. – Pedía la mujer.

\- Mis amigas me ayudaron bastante y pude dejar inconsciente a un hombre más grande que yo. – La rubia hizo el mejor resumen del día. – Además encontré a Mamoru. – Apuntó al chico en la camilla. - ¿Cómo lo hice? –

\- Desastrosamente mal… - Comentó la jefa, pero en su rostro se notaba una sonrisa pequeña. – Igual que yo en mi primer caso. –

\- ¡Gracias! – La rubia no esperó para comenzar a celebrar. - ¡Resolví un caso! ¡Resolví un caso! – Bailaba y cantaba frente a sus amigas y estas seguían su buen ánimo uniéndose a su festejo.

Aquel día la Luna brilló como nunca antes lo había hecho.

* * *

**"El día resultó largo y exhausto, pero vaya que fue productivo. Moon-009 finalmente encuentra a Mamoru, y de paso, borra del mapa a los enemigos."**

\- Crecen tan rápido... ¡Penúltimo capítulo! ¡Mamoru a salvo! ¡Todas muertas de agotamiento, pero a salvo! ¡Y caso resuelto! :') Sé que no fue la maravilla más enredada que pudieron haber leído dentro del mundo de los AU de investigadores o agentes, pero siempre me mantuvo divertida, ya que nunca dije que sería serio. Pero oigan... Es penúltimo. ¿Queda algo más? Pues claro que sí. -

Gracias por leer y esperen el último capítulo. ¡Suerte!


	21. Usagi, investigadora casi secreta

No pos... Sorry(?) La Universidad terminó siendo una adversaria bastante complicada, mucho más complicada que dar con el paradero de Mamoru en este fanfic. XD

**"¿Qué será de la bella investigadora lunar que salvó al joven secuestrado? ¿Escuchaste de sus aventuras y problemas para poder encontrarlo? El viento me dijo que hoy antes del trabajo iría al hospital a visitarlo." **

¡Disfruten!

* * *

\- Adelante. – La puerta de la habitación se abría despacio y una rubia aparecía tímidamente detrás de ella. Mamoru sonreía al verla. – Buen día, Moon-009. –

\- Llámeme Usagi. – Pedía la chica. - ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Preguntaba aún en la entrada.

\- Mejor. – Respondía el chico.

Cuatro días han pasado desde la operación que la investigadora y compañía llevaron a cabo para rescatar a Mamoru. Luego de eso el joven fue derivado a un Hospital de forma inmediata. Daba gracias que ahora estuviera mejor de ánimo y salud.

\- ¿Y Chibiusa? Pensé que estaría haciendo guardia al lado de usted. – Usagi se extrañaba de no ver a la pequeña en aquel sitio haciéndole compañía a su padre.

\- Salió con Setsuna y Hotaru. Fueron a comprar algo para comer, dijeron que volverían luego. - Suspiró viéndose superado. - Pero tienes razón, no se ha querido marchar de mi lado e incluso anoche se quedó a dormir acá. – El joven reía por la actitud de su hija, aunque esperaba aquella actitud por parte de la niña. – Lo bueno de tenerla haciéndome compañía es que la veo más tranquila y feliz. –

La rubia también se sentía feliz. Y es que saber que pudo volver a juntar a padre e hija le entregaba una sensación de satisfacción enorme.

\- Gracias, Usagi Tsukino. – Mamoru estiraba su mano.

\- No me agradezca, solo hice mi trabajo. – Usagi tomaba la mano y sellaban un saludo cordial.

\- ¡Ejem! – Más el saludo duró menos de lo esperado viendo la llegada de cierta pequeña a la habitación. - ¿Qué pasa acá? – Preguntaba la pequeña de cabezo rosado.

\- Chibiusa, te dije que no debíamos molestar. – Hotaru andaba del brazo con su amiga.

\- Yo no molesto a papá. – Chibiusa saltaba a la cama del joven y lo abrazaba cariñosamente. - ¡Mamo es solo mío! –

\- No te comportes de esa manera frente a la investigadora… - Pedía el pelinegro.

\- ¡Usagi! – Setsuna llegaba finalmente y se encontraba con la agradable presencia de la rubia.

\- ¡Setsuna! – El abrazo fue inminente. - ¡Ya te extraño! ¡Mi departamento es tan aburrido! –

\- Las puertas de mi hogar siempre estarán abiertas para ti. -

\- Pero las del departamento de papá nunca. – Chibiusa dejaba en claro eso por cualquier escenario posible y futuro. El grupo no pudo más que reír ante su comentario.

\- ¿Hoy vendrás a la junta? – Preguntó la investigadora a la mujer mayor.

\- No podría dejar solas a las niñas y a Mamoru. –

\- A Mamoru lo dejas con las enfermeras y quedará feliz. – El comentario de Usagi avergonzaba al joven.

\- Creo que deberás tener un ojo encima de las enfermeras. - Hotaru aconsejaba a su amiga y la otra asentía.

\- Aun así estaría preocupada. – Decía Setsuna lanzado unas miradas a Mamoru y a las pequeñas.

\- No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. No creo que me molesten las niñas, ya que podríamos pedir una televisión y ver Cachorros Aventureros. – Hotaru y Chibiusa pensaron que aquella idea era la mejor del mundo. – Así que no te preocupes y anda a divertirte con todas. –

\- Mamoru… - La morena agradeció con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Entonces está dicho! – Usagi observó su reloj. – Lamento que mi visita sea tan corta, pero tengo cosas que hacer. –

\- No te preocupes. – Decía el joven. – Ha sido todo un agrado tenerte acá. –

Aquello hacía sonrojarse a la investigadora.

\- Espero que te recuperes pronto, Mamoru. – Se despedía del resto y partía a terminar sus labores.

* * *

\- Tú primera. - Dos rubias sostenían en sus manos una carpeta plateada con la sigla AIL en el medio. Moon-009 alentaba a su compañera a abrir primera la suya.

\- No lo sé. - Venus-008 se mantenía insegura. - ¿Qué pasa si no resulta? –

\- Lo intentamos el siguiente año. – Afirmaba la otra chica. - ¡Pero vamos! ¡Ábrela! –

Ambas parecían muy ansiosas.

\- ¡Está bien! – La de Fedora negro arreglaba su sombrero inclinado y respiraba hondo, para luego abrir su carpeta, pero cerrar los ojos al instante de hacerlo. - ¡¿Qué dice?! –

\- ¡Léelo tú, yo también los cerré! – La otra investigadora tampoco miraba.

\- ¡Aceptaron tú solicitud! – Naru que pasaba por allí fue la primera en ver los resultados de la propuesta hecha por Venus-008. - ¡Te puedes ir de intercambio a Inglaterra! –

\- Wait for me, England! – La investigadora venusina podría conocer una nueva cultura gracias a que aceptaron su petición. - ¡¿Qué dice la tuya?! –

\- Solicitud rechazada. – Sonrió amargamente.

\- Moon… - Naru y Venus-008 se mantuvieron en silencio.

\- ¡Pero no importa! – La otra rubia volvía a tener de inmediato su humor de siempre. – Acabo de resolver mi primer caso y me falta experiencia para ser trasladada a otro país. ¡Esperaré ansiosa el otro año para volver a postular! – Debía aceptar también que sería muy complicado que la mandaran de intercambio a Rusia viendo que ella no manejaba ni el idioma de ese país.

\- Ya se nos está haciendo tarde. – Minako se quitaba el sombrero negro y lo colgaba en el perchero de su oficina. – Las chicas se enojarán si somos impuntuales. –

\- Tienes razón. – El par de rubias se alistaron para partir.

\- Pásenla muy bien. – Naru se despedía de las chicas.

\- ¡Te traeremos pastel! – Usagi y Minako abandonaban la AIL.

* * *

La puerta era golpeada por un par singular y eran recibidas por la dueña de casa.

\- Llegaron tarde. – Rei aparecía de mala gana frente a sus amigas. – Deberán celebrar acá afuera. – Bromeaba dejando la puerta abierta para que las otras dos entraran.

\- ¡Acá está el alma de la fiesta! – Minako aparecía triunfal frente al grupo.

En el salón estaban sentadas Rei, Michiru y Ami en silencio.

\- Ustedes necesitaban que llegara pronto. – La rubia se sentó entre ellas.

\- ¡Hola a todas! – Usagi pasaba y saludaba a cada una. - ¿Qué tanto han estado hablando? –

\- De nuestros viajes. – Comentó amable la cantante.

\- ¿Viajes? – Ninguna de las dos rubias sabía algo acerca de supuestos viajes por parte de las otras chicas. - ¡Cuenten! –

\- Decidí que era hora de internacionalizar mi carrera musical. – Hablaba Rei. – Así que viajaré a Corea del Sur para realizar un tour. –

\- Pregúntenle por el nombre del tour. – Incitaba Michiru al par.

\- ¿Cómo se llama el tour? – Preguntaban curiosas las rubias investigadoras.

\- Bueno… - La cantante había conversado con el par de nadadoras y les había pedido no seguir indagando en el nombre que le había puesto a su gira. – Es algo secreto. – Decía algo avergonzada.

\- ¡Vamos! – Insistía Usagi.

\- Se llama M9. – Respondió enojada Rei al verse obligada a revelar el nombre.

\- ¿M9? ¿Eso te daba vergüenza decir? – Minako no encontraba lo vergonzoso en eso. De hecho, no le encontraba sentido a una letra y número. – Le hubieras puesto algo como "La candente aventura de Rubí en Corea". – Sí, ese le parecía mejor a ella.

\- Como sea, está mejor así si no entendieron. – Rei se salvaba por ahora.

Las rubias ahora miraban ansiosas a Michiru. – ¡Cuenta! –

\- Está bien. – La mujer arreglaba en un movimiento el cabello rebelde que caía sobre su hombro. – Haruka y yo nos tomaremos unas vacaciones. –

\- ¡Qué suerte! – Pensar que Usagi no podía tomar las suyas cuando quisiera, sino cuando la agencia lo estimara prudente.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Eso quiere decir que no participarás en el campeonato del Centro Acuático Coral? - Preguntaba Ami.

\- No... - Respondía sonriente la mujer. - Dejaré que este año ganes todos los trofeos. - La otra nadadora solo pudo reír.

\- ¿Y a dónde irán? - Minako estaba más ansiosa de saber el destino de la pareja.

\- Al Caribe. – Michiru se lucía. – Será como una Luna de Miel. – Decía mostrando luego el anillo resplandeciente de su mano.

\- ¡Se casarán! – Gritaban todas sin excepción.

\- Algo así. – Decía la de melena ondulada muy sonriente.

\- ¡Yo seré la madrina! – Peleaban las rubias por el puesto de honor.

Las otras tres reían por su reacción.

\- ¿Y tú? – Todas las vistas se desviaban hacia Ami, que viéndose como el centro de atención, se sonrojó un poco.

\- ¿Yo? – La chica pensaba luego de haber escuchado a sus amigas que su viaje no era la gran cosa. – Luego de terminado el campeonato en el centro acuático, viajaré como representante de Japón a las Olimpiadas que se llevarán a cabo en Sudamérica. -

\- ¡Eso es genial! – Decía Usagi. - ¿Saldrás en la televisión? –

\- Al parecer sí. –

\- Entonces te apoyaremos desde la lejanía. – El grupo afirmaba lo propuesto por la rubia. – Ya que debes triunfar. –

La nadadora se sentía feliz de tener el apoyo de sus amigas.

\- ¡¿A qué se deben tantos gritos?! – Aparecían finalmente Makoto y Haruka trayendo aperitivos y tragos por montón. – Tenían que ser ustedes dos. – Decía la rubia de melena corta.

\- Las estábamos esperando. – La castaña mostraba sus preparaciones. – Hice mucho para celebrar. –

\- ¡Alto allí! – Pedía Usagi de pronto. – Si Haruka y Michiru se van de vacaciones al Caribe, Ami partirá a Sudamérica, Rei irá a Corea del Sur de gira, Minako será trasladada a Inglaterra… - Todo apuntaba a que se quedaría completamente sola. – Ya dime a dónde te vas tú, Mako. –

\- ¡¿Yo?! – La castaña palideció. – Estás loca, yo me quedo acá en Japón. ¡Nunca me subiría a un avión! ¡Me aterran! –

\- Pero hay algo que debes contar a todas. – Aseguraba Rei.

En silencio el grupo esperaba expectante la respuesta de la chica, aunque dos de las presentes ya sabían cuál sería.

\- Rei y Ami me ayudarán con un proyecto. – Rascaba su nuca. – Es un sueño que he tenido siempre. –

\- ¡Cuenta! – Ya todos estaban expectantes.

\- Abriré una pastelería… - Decía sonrojada.

\- ¡Pastel gratis! – Celebraba el grupo la magnífica noticia.

Más aún faltaba alguien en aquella pequeña fiesta y era quien llamaba a la puerta.

\- Ya sé quién es. – Usagi partía contenta a abrir.

\- Disculpen la demora. – Setsuna se mostraba agitada. – Me llamaron del trabajo y tuve que ir a una reunión urgente… -

\- ¿Pasó algo en tu puesto? – Preguntaba Haruka.

\- No, me acaban de salir con una sorpresa. –

\- ¿Cuántas más sorpresas escucharemos hoy? – Preguntaba Minako a Rei.

\- Debo partir en una semana a Estocolmo, Suecia. Se llevará a cabo el mes de la Medicina allá y habrá una gran convención. – La morena parecía preocupada por aquella repentina noticia. – Tendré que ir con Hotaru. –

\- ¡Pero eso es asombroso! – Decía emocionada Ami. – Una oportunidad como esa no se da siempre. –

\- Más pareces desanimada. - Michiru conocía bastante bien a Setsuna como para saber que algo la molestaba.

\- Estoy acostumbrada a dar charlas acá… - La morena parecía desalentada. – Pero hacer una presentación frente a representantes de 30 países diferentes me aterra. –

El grupo comprendía totalmente bien su situación.

\- ¿Usagi? – La mujer que fue recibida por la rubia la llamaba al verla perdida observando el horizonte lejano. - ¿Qué te ocurre? –

Estaba muda de pronto.

\- ¿Todo bien? – Las chicas se asustaban por ella.

\- Tienen tantas cosas importantes que hacer… - De pronto comenzaba a sentirme deprimida. – Me dejarán. – Pensó bastante triste. – Y yo pensaba que ya había ganado un gran grupo de amigas. –

\- No digas eso. – Minako se acercaba a consolarla. – Todas estaremos preocupadas por ti donde sea que estemos. –

\- Claro. – Rei continuaba. – Mi gira será cancelada en cualquier momento si algo te pasa. –

\- También nuestras vacaciones. – Aseguraban Michiru y Haruka.

\- Las olimpiadas no serán eternas. – Ami alentaba a su amiga. – Solo espera por nosotras. –

\- Y mi pastelería siempre tendrá las puertas abiertas para atenderte, Usagi. – Makoto no dejaría sola a su amiga. – Yo aún estaré acá. –

\- Claro que me preocupa no poder recibirte en mi casa mientras esté en Suecia, pero te juro que te llamaré todos los días, sin importar el cambio de horario, para saber cómo te encuentras. – Setsuna terminaba diciendo. - ¡Así que arriba los ánimos! –

\- Chicas. – Pero más que subirle el ánimo, Usagi lloraba a mares. – Son las mejores. –

"Tsukino, Usagi Tsukino me llamo. Tengo 21 años y trabajo para la AIL. Soy una investigadora que forma parte del SS-10 y resolví mi primer caso hace cuatro días. Siempre pensé que la vida de una investigadora sería sencilla el día en que cambié el nombre de mi padre por el mío en aquella hoja de reclutamiento. Pero vean que terminé equivocándome. Me corrieron de mi casa y terminé viviendo mucho tiempo sola en un departamento con mi gata Luna. Me mantenía del sueldo escaso de mi trabajo y debía soportar la burla de mis compañeros al no tener casos que resolver. Más siempre el que espera paciente termina siendo recompensado y cuando menos me lo esperé, recibí la misión de mi vida. Encontrar a Mamoru Chiba me tomó tiempo y podría decir que casi no lo logro. Conocí a muchas personas buenas y a otras bastante malas. Pero me quedo con aquellos que a pesar de mi lento avance, siempre estuvieron apoyándome, sabiendo que podría lograr mi cometido. Gracias a mis amigas pude sortear todo y Mamoru se recupera tranquilo junto a Chibiusa. Quizás todas partirán pronto a diferentes labores y viajes, pero tengo la certeza de que cuando el destino vuelva a poner un caso en mi camino, las tendré conmigo para demostrar que Moon-009 es la mejor investigadora del mundo."

\- ¡Foto! – La instantánea retrataba a un grupo feliz de amigas y era el recuerdo de una importante etapa en la vida de Usagi.

_**¡Fin!**_

* * *

\- No me vean, yo no estoy llorando... *Saca la tercera caja de pañuelos* ¡Terminé! ¡Y estoy tan feliz! Nunca pensé que terminaría una historia tan extensa y que me encariñaría tanto con ella. Como dije al principio: Un Fanfic AU nacido luego de escuchar una canción. Que primero comenzó como dibujitos en mi croquera y que se volvió en este historia, bastante diferente a como era en un principio, pero que agradezco a todas las fuerzas del universo que se tornara a como es ahora. Espero que algo hayan sacado de cada frase escrita, ya que iban cargadas de mensajes de mi parte. ¡Que la Luna los guíe e ilumine vuestros caminos! Se despide una fan contentísima. -

¡Suerte!


End file.
